Formula X
by lestibur
Summary: Mi nombre es Naruto, como pueden imaginarse, solo soy un simple chico huérfano, de complexión frágil un simple chico común y corriente en un mundo de ninjas. toda mi vida fui rechazado por Konoha, todos y cada uno, especialmente las chicas, pero eso está por terminar. NarutoxHarem (naruto obscuro/ pequeños oc)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente este mi primer Fic, tenia esta historia en mi cabeza y decidí plasmarla ,cualquier opinión es aceptada**

 **Cap1 : Formula del caos**

* * *

Mi nombre es Naruto, como pueden imaginarse, solo soy un simple chico huérfano, de complexión frágil un simple chico común y corriente en un mundo de ninjas

toda mi vida fui rechazado por toda Konoha, todos y especialmente chicas y mujeres en general, pero eso está por terminar.

* * *

-La aldea de Konoha-

Esta aldea como cualquier otra, era más que un símbolo de prosperidad, era la formación de la unión de las mejores mentes y los mejores clanes para trazar un futuro brillante a la región que habitaba, y la gente que seguía a estas personas eran simples comunidades que querían vivir en un sitio tranquilo y con la confianza de la seguridad que aportaban los grandes clanes.

en ese mundo soñaba cuando era joven, cuando mi diluida realidad por ser aceptado se concentraba en cien por ciento a que las personas que me miraban vivir en un agujero olvidado de la mano de dios me aceptaran como una persona y no como un ser indigno a vivir junto a ellos.

Ser huérfano no era un estigma de ser pobre ni de total abandono, pero ser pobre era un escalón mas alto de lo que yo representaba, los indigentes se tenían unos a otros en los peores momentos, se protegían, se cuidaban las espaldas en una hermandad de comprensión, compartían lo poco que tenia y disfrutaban de platicas amenas, pero eso era, o más bien dicho esa no era mi realidad.

una escoria, el rechazado, eran algunos de los sombres que las personas me daban al mirarme a la cara y reconocerme, yo me preguntaba constantemente, que habré hecho?, que habrán hecho mis padres para que yo tenga que vivir entre la basura o congelado en las calles?, preguntas, a eso se reducía mi mente desde que tuve razón hasta que un día como cualquier otro el encargado del orfanato me tiro el a la calle a vivir como un perro sin rumbo.

sobrevivir en las calles para un niño de apenas cinco años fue brutal, las personas que me golpeaban cuando me acercaba a pedir una moneda para comprar una pieza de pan, los dueños de los establecimientos que me daban comida caducada, los ninjas que me miraban de lejos y no movían un dedo para ayudar a un niño indigente, esa fue mi dura realidad por muchos años.

como dicen algunas personas, "no hay mal que dure mil años, ni cuerpo que lo resista, así que entendiendo mi dura situación moví los hilos de mi vida y me labre una reputación.

Si, ser un bromista era la fachada que conocían muchas personas con las que me vengaba a lo largo que me labre esa reputación, pero en las sombras me convertí en un chico mil usos, unas monedas por mover mercancía de dudosa procedencia entre los mercados a sitios escondido en los clanes para robos o asesinatos, cartas con sellos de chakra a las aldeas aledañas a Konoha con inteligencia, pequeños trabajos de espía, entre muchos otros, daban un ingreso constante de dinero que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

el viejo Hokages me decía que se preocupaba por mi salud y mi bienestar, pero la realidad que soporte por mucho tiempo me trajo la conclusión que él no tenía poder alguno y que el consejo civil poseía todo el control de lo que sucedía en Konoha.

así fue como llegue a la conclusión que si deseaba cambiar mi vida para mejor, debía unirme al lado ganador, y ellos no toman un no como respuesta, los ganadores escriben la historia, ellos son los héroes de su camino, y los perdedores, bueno... ellos son los cimientos de cada historia.

así fue como llegue a un mural de avisos en la pared del mercado negro donde solía tomar trabajos, aquel día vi una oportunidad que simplemente no podía dejar escapar, era en donde encontraría la oportunidad de ganar algo más que dinero, aquel trozo de papel marcaba la dirección de una oficina en los callejones del mercado negro donde hacían pruebas de medicinas y drogas, sin pensarlo dos veces arranque aquel mapa y viaje rápidamente a encontrar mi destino, aquel sitio lo manejaba una especie de farmacéutico que hace muchos años había perdido su licencia como científico por experimentar con drogas alucinógenas y luego probarlas el mismo, pensándolo mas detenidamente me convertiría en un conejillo de indias, pero hay cosas que simplemente no pueden evitarse.

\- **Oficina del Dr. Earnhard** \- decía el letrero claramente a cierta distancia sobre la puerta escondida en el fondo de un callejón, camine lentamente pensando 'como puede ser esto seguro?, acaso no tienen miedo que descubran donde crean drogas en una zona de oficinas tan accesible?', pensaba mientras caminaba entre la basura de aquel apestoso callejón, ignorando muchos malos pensamientos pasajeros , me arme de valor y di los pasos finales hasta tocar finalmente puerta sucia.

"pase lo estaba esperando" dijo el Dr. Earnhard en el interior, abrí la puerta con desconfianza y mire atentamente, aquel espacio de oficinas pasaba de ser una oficina como yo había imaginado a ser como cualquier sala de tratamiento de un doctor normal, medicinas en estantes, una cama sucia al fondo para los pacientes, 'claro, como si alguien visitara un lugar así' pensé rápidamente, el doctor se encontraba de espaldas manipulando una serie de tubos de cristal con líquidos de colores muy llamativos

"Joven Naruto" decía tranquilamente el Dr. Earnhard girando en su mano un frasco recién cerrado mientras que con la otra mano ágilmente pasaba a detener lo que estuviera destilando en ese momento con aquel equipo químico, "Podría sentarse, ya termine la medicina especial del que necesito que usted recabe información", decía el Dr. buscando un sitio colocando una silla metálica frente al que me imagine era su escritorio para recibir visitas, me senté sintiéndome un poco como lata de laboratorio "Cl-Claro Doc., y dígame que ganare por probar esa cosa?",le decía mientras el tomaba asiento, el Dr. estiro el frasco hasta colocarlo frente a mí, era como cualquier bote de medicina, pequeño, color café obscuro pero sin etiqueta y sorprendentemente en su transparencia note que era una muestra bastante pequeña.

"bueno, antes debes saber algo Naruto, esta muestra es una droga especialmente hecha para mujeres... y a la vez una droga que da rienda suelta a que los Hombres mantengan su duración, ...en digamos, "Rendimiento" en relaciones intimas", mientras decía esto no podía dejar de pensar 'para que tengo yo que probar esto, si no tengo ni pajera?' mirándolo fijamente le pregunte "está seguro Doc. que es la medicina correcta? digo, no sería mejor que la probara alguien con más experiencia?, como se supone que debo usar esta medicina?" el Dr. Misogi pensativo cruzo sus manos bajo su mentón, y giro su cabeza mirando lentamente un calendario sobre la pared entre tantas tablas de medidas y anotaciones de química dijo "Bueno eso es fácil, nosotros recolectaremos la información de las mujeres y luego serán tuyas para hacer lo que te plazca" asombrado lo mire al Dr. y luego la medicina para repetir acción un par de veces.

"pero como puede hacer eso?, desea saber que pasara si la toman un joven como yo? o si tiene algún efecto secundario?" el Dr. Earnhard se relajo a aquel comentario con una sonrisa de complicidad descruzo sus manos y abriendo un gabinete del escritorio saco unos fólderes con fotos de mujeres 'candidatas? esos no son registros del hospital general?' subiendo la mirada para ver como el Dr. me observaba mirando las fotografías dijo con soltura, "Todos los humanos tenemos ciertos secretos que no queremos compartir con las demás personas"

tomando el frasco y mirándolo sin mayor interés 'todas las personas?' razoné, estrechándolo mis manos, mientras el Dr. seguía dándome la pequeña explicación, "lo único que debes hacer es tomar una gotas de esta medicina o dárselas a alguien para ver cómo reaccionan. y debes entender que nadie puede saber de esta fórmula, si nos descubren podrían pasar cosas graves, me entiendes?",dijo el Dr. Earnhard mientras su semblante pasaba a uno llego de felicidad pasajera a uno más concentrado mientras seguía hablando, "te he visto por las calles Naruto y he visto como te tratan las personas, siento que es correcto que te vengues de las personas que te hicieron la vida un infierno o que te desechan como basura, simplemente usa la medicina para tu gusto personal o como broma, no me importa, lo único que quiero saber es cómo reaccionan a esta droga que he desarrollado"

levantándome de la mesa y tomando e frasco le pregunte "pero por donde debería empezar?" le consulte al Dr., él recostándose en su silla lo pensó lentamente y le dijo con la mirada perdida en una pequeña ventaba por la que se posaba un ave cantando alegremente, "si la medicina es muy suave no pasara nada, pero si funciona como debe pasar pues... Dime Naruto? has tenido relaciones sexuales antes?", poniéndome rojo como tomate conteste "P-Pues a usted que le interesa!, tengo apenas 19! todavía soy joven!" tartamudeando le conteste, "a pesar que no le parezco atractivo a las mujeres algún día encontrare una!", le dije positivamente, "Y eso que tiene que ver con vengarme y todo eso?!"

sonriendo el Dr. Earnhard le contesto "utilizando esta medicina en una dosis pequeña puedes hacer que una mujer se rinda a tus pies o con una dosis grande se vuelva loca por ti y haga lo que tú quieras! es algo que aun no e probado, pero se presta para muchas cosas placenteras y travesuras! hahahahahah!" mirándolo con nueva luz Naruto no pudo dejar de pensar en todas la señoras que le vendían alimentos a exorbitantes precios además de podridos, o sus maridos golpeándome en la fecha de mi nacimiento sin provocación alguna y ridiculizándome, pero especialmente en sus hermosas hijas, una sonrisa amarga y malévola paso por su cara, 'sería interesante ver cómo reacciona la madre de Kiba que me trata como un animal callejero, o como reaccionaria Sakura que me ha negado una cita por tanto tiempo, podría probarlo con tsunade o con alguien más joven! suena grandioso' pensó Naruto mientras guardaba el frasco en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se ponía de pie para salir, "bueno Doc., ya veremos cómo funciona esta cosa, pero no te olvides de darme algunos consejos más detallados de sus usos, lo necesitare", tocando el pomo de la puerta y saliendo a la calle escuche tras cerrar la puerta, "No te preocupes por nada!, y recuerda! si te quedas sin más formula regresa por aquí y te destilare otra botella! me interesa saber su potencia!, enséñales a no meterse contigo he chico!", le gritaba el viejo doctor.

Esa tarde pase planeando cuidadosamente quien sería mi primer víctima, la hora de vengarse a llegado!

* * *

y... corte!

Espero que les agrade esta nueva aventura, disculpen si encuentran algun error ortografico de antemano, una galleta para el que descubra de donde es el Dr. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Gente, sé que me he tardado un poco en redactar el siguiente episodio y esas cosas, todavía no tengo un estilo propiamente dicho al escribir, pero aquí les traigo el siguiente episodio, gracias por sus reviews Zero y Alucardzero, e tomado sus sugerencias, lamento no conozcer la historia de "D-sprai" pero vere si puedo encontrarla y agregar algunas ideas al pozo creativo, de momento tomare la ruta con Tenten para probar las aguas, sin más los dejo con el capitulo, cualquier Review es apreciado .**

Disclaimer: No tengo derechos de nada, más que la propia historia.

 _ **'pensamientos'**_

 _ **"Platica"**_

 _ **Chap2 : Sacrificios nesesarios**_

* * *

- **Apartamento de Naruto-**

Sentado en el suelo sucio y deslucido de su terraza, se encontraba Naruto, con la frente apoyada entre los barrotes mirando como el sol se ocultaba tras unas nubes ligeramente obscuras y mirando alternamente los últimos rayos de sol, bajo ese cielo de tonos naranjas y amarillentos miraba como las personas se manejaban por las calle cercanas, algunas señoras con niños de brazo platicando y riendose de la vida, a lo lejos unos hombres caminando despreocupadamente borrachos de alegría cantando canciones de épocas pasadas, niños jugando a las escondidas entre callejones y botes de basura con sus ropas rotas, sucias y opacas.

Konoha regalaba la impresión de una sociedad tranquila donde una familia podría acomodarse y florecer o simplemente vivir.

sin embargo tras todo ese ideal, cualquiera podría darse cuenta que no todo es lo que parece, por ejemplo, el nefasto Consejo Civil, siempre tratando de mantener el poder desde las sombras, poniendole rentas fuertes a los que no son originarios de Konoha, haciéndoles la vida imposible, colocando muchos 'peros' para los comerciantes vendan librmente sus articulos, o usando excusas para que los arrendatarios abusen de su poder y dejarlos fuera del negocio en los pequeños mercados alrededor de los establecimientos mayores, asuvez creando barrios donde gente de ciertos lugares podrían sentirse a gusto, como el árido barrio de la pequeña Suna, el conflictivo barrio de Kumo o el húmedo barrio de Kiri, etc.

y esto que tiene que ver con nuestra historia dirán, pues pensando en la diversidad de los muchos centros de comercio de knoha, fue cuando reconocio a la agradable encargada de uno de los comercios mas respetables de Konoha, una chica menuda, de delicadas facciones, caminando en el medio de la calle, recordó lejanamente que era su familia una de las pocas oriundas de Konoha que hacía tratos con todas las facciones forasteros que habitaban la ciudad, su familia se dedicaba principalmente a trabajar el hierro, y como cave suponer en una aldea ninja, las armas son un producto en alta demanda sin importar su procedencia, ella era la única heredera de su familia y a pesar de no tener Clan, su reputación de comerciantes les precedía.

Naruto pensó delicadamenta la situación, 'si pudiera tomar un poco de ese prestigio ya no sería considerado un simple vagabundo', la obserbo caminar por la calle mirando su físico, su cabello negro y lustroso, acompañado de un delicado rostro con una nariz pequeña y hermosa con forma de botón, unos ojos profundos y llamativos daban paso a unos labios visiblemente carnosos y con un poco de brillo color melocotón, sus acentuadas curvas en las partes criticas de su cuerpo, la hacían resaltar como un lunar en una cara hermosa, el chico se preguntó, 'como seria tocar esos labios?, como podría acercarme a ella sin que me trate como un huérfano que soy?... , talvez si me hago pasar por alguien más pueda hacercarme y darle una gota de la medicina sin que se dé cuenta y ganármela, pero cuál sería la manera más discreta de ganarla?', pensó más detenidamente mientras la miraba alejarse al fondo de la calle dando pequeños y elegantes pasos, al entrar por una calle contigua y perdiendola de vista, no pudo dejar escapar un suspiro, para Naruto algo más que deseaba aparte de vengarse, era ya no sentirse solo.

 **-Mercado de Hierro-**

Mirando desde un tejado cercano al 'Mercado de Hierro', Naruto miro lo que sucedía a un par de metros de distancia, "NIÑA TRAE A TU PADRE! , NESECITO HABLAR CON EL DE UNOS ASUNTOS PENDIENTES CON EL CONSEJO CIVIL!", gritaba un hombre de con aspecto de pocos amigos parado frente al pequeño kiosco con utensilios, un escaparate con Kunais y objetos trabajados con hierro acero y otros materiales maleables al fuego, "Señor disculpe pero mi padre está en el taller, la policía de Konoha le ha encargado unos suministro de Kunais y armas, el estará disponible hasta dentro de unos días, yo estoy encargada de atender el negocio en su ausencia", decía la joven mientras miraba de reojo que los puestos vecinos al de su familia discretamente cerraban las persianas y puertas dejándola a merced del vocero del Consejo, "Si usted desea, deje su mensaje conmigo y se lo daré lo más rápido posible", le decía la joven tratando de encontrar una solución que lo alejara de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Naruto lentamente bajando por la pared y tratando de escuchar lo mejor posible paso por la entrada principal con el gran letrero forjado hace mucho tiempo atrás, paso lentamente usando un traje que lo hacía parecer inofensivo y desapercibido, un pantalón negro remendado a más no poder con una camisa naranja que dado el uso, había pasado a ser casi café del desgaste y su pelo rubio enfundado en un gorro de color casi gris que en su tiempo había sido un negro parecido al del pantalón lo hacían parecer como un joven pasando por malos tiempos un comun vagabundo, sentándose en una banca bastante cerca escuchando todo lo que decia aquel hombre desagradable a la chica.

"Mira niña, cuál es tu nombre?", le dijo mientras la observaba de arriba abajo notando su esplendida figura y mirándola lascivamente, "oye, eres muy hermosa, que dices si cuando termines tu turno, salimos a tomar un trago y conocernos mejor?", le decía el Vocero del Consejo estirando su mano y acariando toscamente la mejia de la chica.

Rechinando sus dientes y alterándose a aquella petición no logro disimular su disgusto, "Disculpe señor pero me llamo Tenten, no niña! y para que usted sepa, yo tengo pareja!", Naruto escucho aquello y pensó, 'y donde está ahora para protegerte', el pensándolo y aquel hombre se lo dijo a su cara con una carcajada en su cara "...protegerte, eh! ya sabes, lo que él no sepa no le hará daño, que dices!, mientras me mantengas contento, el consejo no sabrá que tu ustedes están traficando con los extranjeros " , Tenten al escuchar aquello se torno pálida y empezó a balbucear, "pe-pero eso no es posible, pagamos todos nuestros impuestos! y tenemos buena relación con el consejo!, no hemos hecho nada malo, además no es en contra de la ley, la única regla que hay entre todos los comerciantes es que si el cliente paga por el trabajo no hay problema", Tenten paso por un momento el pensamiento por su cabeza y noto como aquel hombre tomaba la pequeña caja donde guardaba lo ganado del día, "Oye! pero que estás haciendo eso es nuestra ganancia!"

al escuchar eso el vocero le asesto un derechazo en pleno rostro a la chica sin molestarse por quien lo observaba, "Tu te lo has ganado y mucho más!, he tratado de ser una persona amable y mira como me lo has pagado!, te diré una cosa te devolveré este dinero, pero tendrás que ganártelo, te esperare en una habitación en el distrito rojo, hay un motel cerca de un bar, no hay como perderse, pero ten lo advierto, si le dices a alguien lo que paso le diré al consejo que te vi hablando con terroristas de Iwa planeando su asesinato y ellos no dudaran de mi palabra, ENTIENDES!"

tocándose el golpe que le asesto aquel tipo imaginando que su cara quedaria marcada por un molesto moreton, inconscientemente libero una cristalina lagrima rodando por su mejia y levantandose temblando ligeramente con odio reprimido le contesto, "pe-pero quién crees que soy ! una cualquiera! llévate ese dinero, nadie te creerá!, y espera a que se lo diga a mi padre", aquel hombre soltó una carcajada enorme que solo sirvió para ganarse aun mas en rencor de la chia y el rubio que lo escuchaba, "HAHAHAHAHA!, Esto es gracioso no sabes quién soy, pues me llamo Bass Haruno (busquen imagen de Dead or Alive), soy familiar de uno de los integrantes del consejo y ellos me respaldan, así que en esta situación tengo las de ganar he pequeña niña, espero que seas complaciente o pasaras un mal rato esta noche", furiosa y tragándose los insultos reconoció que en esta ocasión y sin testigos aparentes, no hay nada que ella pudiera hacer.

recordó lejanamente que hace algún tiempo atrás un comerciante millonario que había intentado revelarse a el consejo sufrió grandes pérdidas y acusaciones de traición a Konoha, nadie lo pudo ayudar, perdió toda su fortuna y desprestigiado , su familia lo abandono con lo que quedaba de su fortuna y quedo como mendigo en la calle, al no poder soportarlo mas que le sucedió se suicido, Tenten pensó en su padre, y luego de ellos perdieron a su madre en un extraño accidente hace algunos años, ella no tenía más de 10 años, y al paso del tiempo no dejo de pensar si fueron ellos los responsables.

el ahora nombrado Bass Haruno se alejo de ella soltándole un guiño y deseando verla más tarde con una sonrisa llena de maldad, a Tenten se le revolvió el estomago ver a aquel hombre, 'me pregunto que pasara cuando se entere Lee, no. Esto debo hacerlo por papa, nadie debe saber esto, nunca', saliendo rápidamente del kiosco y sujetándolo de brazo fuertemente le dijo, "Oye!, pero si hago esto , nos dejaras en paz?", tomando un trago amargo, y acercandose a Bass en un susurro ,"Si hago esto nadie puede saberlo", soltándose del brazo de la chica y tomándole la cara con una sola mano, "si haces todo lo que yo te diga, nadie nunca sabrá el sacrifico que hiciste por ese viejo herrero que llamas padre", Tenten se sintió asqueada y sucia solo por sentir los grasosos y asquerosos dedos en su cara, pero no se imaginaria que sucedería luego de terminar aquel día cambiaria el rumbo de su vida.

Mientras Naruto estaba sentado en la banca a unos metros de distancia no pudo dejar de ver como todo aquello sucedía, 'vaya así es como están las cosas con el Consejo', aquel nombre que a lo lejos escucho que se llamaba a si mismo Bass, tenía muy mala reputación entre la gente de la calle, un matón, asesino y violador de cualquier cosa en dos piernas, aparte de ser un vocero del Consejo, el realmente era una amenaza y un objetivo facil de encontrar,

Al ver a Tenten sentarse en el suelo soltando lagrimas amargas de Odio y impotencia a defenderse se dijo, 'Talvez si hago algo por ella, sea mas fácil tomarla, no creo que el lamentable Lee note su ausencia, lo único que le preocupa es su juventud y esas estupideces, mmm creo que es hora que el buen Bass pase a mejor vida, un dedo menos en la mano del consejo es mejor que nada y si juego bien hasta pueda hacerme pasar por Bass esta noche", penso Naruto imaginandose todas las posibilidades al infiltrarse en el grupo clandestino.

Cuando Tenten recogía el puesto y miraba con enojo a sus vecinos comerciantes con odio por no ayudarla, no noto que un joven con ropas viejas caminaba tras el vocero a cierta distancia, uno del otro, girando entre sus manos el ultimo Kunai quebradizo y oxidado que tenia, justo cuando la chica volteo para quitar los últimos objeto del mostrador escucho a lo lejos, en algún callejón cercano un pequeño y sofocado alarido de dolor seguido por un forcejeo rápido y un golpe seco, que ella pensó que era algun proveedor en alguna comercio vecino descargando artículos para el siguiente dia.

* * *

 **y, corte!**

 **Bueno lo dejare hasta aquí, no me he querido lanzar de lleno al Lemon , pero quería construir un poco los motivos de los personajes aparte de darle algo de sentido a cada conquista, me disculpo si tengo algún error de ortografía usualmente escribo de corrido para no perder la idea y luego corrijo, de ante mano alguna Idea que tengan o Review será bien recibidos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo, gracias por tus palabras Zero, y la verdad nunca espere que alguien le gustara como para seguirla ;) se lo agradezco de corazón a cada persona que le dio el Follow, espero que disfruten el capitulo un poco de Lemon, me disculpo de antemano si encuentran algun error ortografico.  
**

 **Disclaimer: No tengo derechos de nada, más que la propia historia.**

 _ **-'pensamientos'-**_

 _ **-"Platica"-**_

 _ **Capitulo 3 : Gotas de placer**_

* * *

 ** _\- Casa de Tenten -_**

En una habitación pequeña, iluminada por una serie de pequeñas lámpara de noche se encontraba una Tenten, parada frente a su cama mirando ropa colocada en ella, esa tarde al regresar a su pequeño apartamento que compartía con su padre ella contra una nota con instrucciones, -'Si no quieres ver como destruyo a tu padre debes presentarte al Motel Medianoche que está cerca de la gran puerta sur oeste de Konoha, y no olvides lleva algo sexy, te estaré esperando'- con la mirada pegada en ese pequeño papel, y pensando -'Dios como he podido ceder, es una estupidez lo que estoy a punto de hacer'- pensaba Tenten mientras tomaba una gabardina que le había regalado su padre hace mucho tiempo, era larga y negra de un corte fino muy ejecutivo, una tela parecida a la seda pero que no reflejaba ningún brillo, con un disimulado cuelo de tortuga, lo único que Tenten detestaba de esa gabardina era que tenía cientos de botoncitos en vez de un practico zipper, bajo esa cobertura ella usaba un vestido que ella imaginaba iría a usar cuando quisiera seducir a algún hombre o talvez para lucir despampanante en alguna discoteca o algo parecido.

a diferencia de su gabardina su vestido era de seda real, había trabajado mucho para poder comprarlo pero cuando lo vio en un escaparate de una tienda extranjera no pudo dejarlo escapar, la dependienta le dijo que era un estilo oriental , unos pequeños trozo de tela a los costados del vestido mantenía el traje sujeto a su caderas y unas pequeñas cintas hacían el trabajo de ajustarlo discretamente, su espalda suave y aterciopelada quedaba descubierta en forma de gota hasta detenerse en su espalda baja, la parte delantera tenía un estilo similar solo que poseía dos argollas, una juntaba la delicada confección bajo su cuello creando la ilusión de un collar y el segundo circulo dorado bajo sus pechos juntando un escote muy generoso, a su vez creando una segunda lagrima de piel nívea dejando expuesto su ombligo y su impresionante vientre, sus largas piernas enfundadas en un delicado par de medias estilo oriental igual que su vestido eran un deleite para quien posase los ojos, era un vestido reamente muy revelador puesto que al tener grandes aberturas a los lados , sus piernas ejercitadas tras muchas horas de ejercicio podían lucirse sin ninguna restricción.(busquen Lei Fang black dress). era un vestido destinado a ser guardado, porque Tenten nunca se imaginó que lo luciría abiertamente para nadie más que talvez su novio o esposo.

-'Si logro engañarlo talvez pueda matarlo cuando este desprevenido'- pensó mientras se hacía moños a los lados de su cabeza y pasando palillos chinos para detenerlos. Mientras Tenten terminaba su conjunto escucho que la puerta del apartamento se abría. -"Estoy en casa!"- decía el padre de Tenten, un viejo herrero de ojos cansados de pelo entre canoso usando ropa propia de una persona habitual a estar en sitios calientes, un pantalón de tela gruesa botas de cuero duro que habían visto mejores épocas, un cincho lleno de herramientas para trabajos precisos y una camisa gris cubierta de muchos tonos de pintura, el viejo tenía muchos nombres, pero el viejo oso era su apodo más común, puesto que nunca se rasuraba y tenía una barba muy poblada.

-"Hija!, estas en casa!"-, decía el viejo oso mientras caminaba a paso cansado al refrigerador para sacar una cerveza, - "hola papa, aquí estoy en el cuarto, no me esperes a cenar, ¡saldré con las chicas esta noche!"- le gritaba Tenten desde su cuarto mientras se ponía la gabardina rápidamente antes que su padre la viera.

-"esta noche?, pero que no me habías dicho que tenías planes con Lee?, sabes que, no me digas nada, no me cae bien ese cejón"- le decía el viejo oso encendiendo la cocina y preparándose algo para cenar, -"hey, me gusta ese peinado, pareces un panda, hahahahaha"- le decía el viejo mientras Tenten se sentaba en el sillón de la sala y terminaba de colocarse los tacones negros a juego,-"Déjalo en paz papá, él no tiene la culpa de ser así, aunque si lo pienso dos veces creo que si es su culpa"- suspirando y volteando a ver el reloj de la cocina, se levantó y le dio un beso a su padre mientras el devoraba un bistec término medio.

-"asco!, no sé cómo puedes comer eso así, todavía esta crudo!, deberías comer vegetales he viejo necio, o no llegaras a la vejes!"- le decía ella mientras el viejo se detenía en seco y subía cómicamente sus cejas chamuscadas -"me dijiste viejo? y que no llegare a la vejes?, rayos debo estar mutando o algo"- soltando una risa disimulada y caminando a la puerta Tenten no pudo evitar darle un golpe en el brazo al pasar junto a él, -"te veo más tarde papá!, no te desveles mucho"- le dijo cerrando la puerta.

-"SI CONOCES A ALGUIEN MEJOR QUE EL CEJON TRAELO DE INMEDIATO Y LES DARE MI BENDICION PARA CASARSE!" grito el viejo tras la puerta para que todos sus vecinos lo escucharan, -' Si tan solo supiera'- pensó ella mientras emprendía su viaje hacia el distrito rojo.

* * *

 ** _-Motel Medianoche-_**

Naruto estaba pensando en lo gratificante que fue deshacerse de él asesino del consejo, cuando siguió a Bass Haruno por las calles aledañas al Mercado de Hierro, Naruto nunca pensó encontrarse con una oportunidad de tomar su lugar como asesino y conocer a una chica potencial en el proceso.

-flashback-

-"Oye hermosura que haces tú sola por esta calle, que no sabes que hay indeseables en busca de chicas como tú?"- le decía Bass a una chica con los comprados para su familia, Naruto dada su experiencia como el bromista experto que era lograba moverse con tranquilidad mezclándose entre los puestos del mercado exterior. Caminando entre un puesto de verduras o tras un vendedor callejero de ropa, se mesclaba perfectamente disfrazado como un peatón cualquiera entre la calle, y como solía suceder la gente al reconocerlo lo ignoraba y se apartaban discretamente de su camino.

-"Señor po-podria dejarme tranquila, mi hermana está sola y enferma en casa, necesito cuidarla" le decía la chica de cabellos azul negro que se había topado con el matón de Bass, -"oh, pero mira esos, son hermosos, dime cuál es tu nombre y te dejare en paz"-, le decía mientras ofreciendo su mugrienta mano en forma de trato, -"dis-disculpe señor pero no lo co-conosco, y tengo que irme"- decía la chica cabellos azul negro dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás, -"oye! estas siendo una chica mala y maleducada, y yo sé qué hacer con chicas como tú!"-, cuando Naruto vio esto, se acercó rápidamente y le tomo la mano extendida hacia la chica, -"pero que la estas amenazando!"-,al escuchar esto, Bass cambio su semblante en menos de un segundo y miro con odio a el vagabundo que le estaba negando su diversión -"A menos que quieras una paliza, enano, tienes menos de cinco segundo para dejarnos asolas!"-, la chica azul negra al ver esto dio un respingo y se colocó tras el joven vagabundo que la estaba defendiendo, -"a-ayúdame por favor"- le susurro a Naruto suavemente.

girando lentamente Naruto le contesto con una mirada llena de confianza y una sonrisa sutil, -'me debes una chica linda'-, dijo volteando a ver al Bass Frente a él, -"Y si no quiero que harás eh?, denunciarme con tus superiores?, deberías ir a buscar las pelotas en tu otro bolso de mano y luego hablamos, eh mariquita"-, le dijo Naruto desafiante a lo que Bass solo pudo contestar con un derechazo. Justo antes que la pelea empezara, Naruto atino alejarse de la chica azul negra y pararse junto a una pared, cuando el rubio vio el movimiento del puño de Bass viajar hacia él, atino a agacharse en el momento indicado dejando que Bass se destrozara la mano en la pared.

-"Pequeño estúpido!, me pagaras esto con tu vida, espera que te atrape!"-, le amenazo Bass estirando los dedos destrozados en un intento por aliviar su dolor. Girando rápidamente Naruto camino hacia la chica, -"vete y no mires atrás, lo distraeré todo lo que pueda, pero me debes una"-, al escuchar esto, la chica tomo sus compras y se fue corriendo, pero al agacharse por sus bolsas que tiro cuando Bass la empezaba a incomodar, fue cuando sintió un bofetón fuerte en su trasero, indignada no lo pensó dos veces e hiso el amago de darle una cachetada al responsable, pero cuando volteo con las bolsas ya en brazos extendido para arremeter por su dignidad, lo único que vio fue al vagabundo y al abusón entrar a un callejón.

-fin de flashback-

reclinándose en una silla maltrecha dentro de la habitación del motel, cuidadosamente desdoblo una nota que se encontró dentro del bolsillo de Bass, cuando lo despojo de todas sus pertenencias, el rubio se preguntó si sería capaz de hacer el encargo del asesino. Naruto quería pasar desapercibido y tratar de inculpar la muerte de Bass a alguna banda que merodean Konoha o algo por el estilo, pero ese pequeño trozo de papel se encontraba una tarea significativamente difícil de realizar, - 'debes secuestrar a la heredera del Clan Yamanaka, los detalles los discutiremos luego, has lo que quieras con ella, pero no la mates, aun no'-, esa eran las precisas palabras.

Si el Consejo conspira con tranquilidad, parece que los Clanes tienen la partida difícil, -'mmm parece que la hija Yamanaka tiene problemas, puedo probar en ella los efectos prolongados de la fórmula, pero que suerte tengo, dos conejitas casi listas para los experimentos'-, pensó caminando hacia la ventana que mira hacia la calle principal, cambiando sus ideas Naruto no tardó en crear un pequeño ambiente para su huésped de esa noche.

Paso encendiendo un radio con una emisora de música lenta, a subes cambiándose a ropa más normal, para otras personas ir con ropa formal era normal, pero no para él, acostumbrado a ropa semi-sport por ser simplemente cómoda,

Se enfundó un pantalón de vestir negro liso y una camisa de vestir blanca algo justa pegada al torso, mientras se cambiaba pensó en una historia que había leído en uno de los libros Ecchi que le robo a su sensei hace algún tiempo y creyó que esta era la mejor manera de tomar a la chica sin armar ningún escándalo.

Caminando hasta la ventana, corrió solo la mitad de la cortina que da a la puerta, tomando la silla en la que estaba observando hace unos momentos mirando hacia la calle, la levanto y se sentó en la parte de la habitación cubierta por obscuridad, solo mostrando una pierna cruzada y unos ojos azules intensos brillar en la obscuridad, mirando hacia la puerta, - 'la expectativa siempre crea mejores resultados cuando lo que piensas que va a pasar, no pasa'- pensó mientras esperaba que sonará la puerta.

Concentrado en el silencio de la noche escucho unos tacones con un paso seco y preocupado acercarse a su puerta, -'empieza el juego'- Pensó el rubio con una sonrisa oculta.

* * *

 ** _-Recepción Motel Medianoche-_**

Mientras Tenten caminaba por el pasillo, no dejaba de pensar si lo que estaba a punto de hacer valdría la pena, si el maldito la dejaría en paz a ella y su negocio familiar, especialmente con la amenaza a su padre, - 'no, no!, tengo que hacer un trato, si no lo consigo, lo matare y desaparece de Konoha'-, pensó amargamente mientras se encaminaba a paso lento a la habitación nueve.

frente a la puerta había una nota pegada, -'siento decirte querida, que esta noche no entre el placer de pasar mi tiempo contigo, pero le he dado instrucciones a alguien de confianza, para que se encargue de hacerte pasar un buen rato'-, mientras lo leía una y otra vez, no podía creerlo que estaba escrito, aquel maldito la había vendido como una cualquiera, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, era eso, o la vida de su padre, respirando profundo conto hasta tres y golpeo la puerta

 **- _Habitación Nueve-_**

-"Pase"-, escucho la chica nerviosa una voz amortiguada através la puerta y abrió la puerta lentamente, lo primero que vio dentro de la habitación no fue lo que esperaba, música suave salía de un radio en alguna rincón oculto, la segunda cosa que noto enseguida, fue que no había más luz que la que entraba a raudales por el ventana, y un hombre sentado en la parte más obscura observándola, -"oh, pero mira que hermosa eres"-, le dijo el sujeto mirándola detenidamente desde la obscuridad, con unos ojos expresivos que resaltaban en la obscuridad como faroles, reflejando curiosidad y una muestra de seguridad, que ella no tenía.

Naruto se sintió inseguro cuando dijo entrecortadamente, -"Pase"-, pero si quería experiencias nuevas, pues esta era la mejor oportunidad de obtenerlas, observándola con ojo clínico, noto que realmente era una Belleza en todo sentido de la palabra, y le molesto en gran manera que ella no tuviera una iniciativa para cuidarse a sí misma. Cualquier cosa, un arma escondida, una llamada discreta a la policía para detenerlo, cualquier cosa, cualquiera, -" Dime, le has dicho a la policía, a tu padre o a alguien de nuestro mmm ...negocio?"-, le dijo despreocupadamente pero manteniendo la vista fija en la chica estaba extremadamente incomoda entre esas cuatro paredes.

-"N-no, espero que la persona que te envió mantenga su palabra"- le dijo la chica mientras retorcía sus manos y subía la vista por un segundo para bajarla rápidamente y evitar los ojos de su verdugo, como lo había pasado a llamar por los últimos 3 segundos después de conocerlo, -"no te preocupes por él, ahora solo debes hacerlo por ti"-, le dijo Naruto mientras descruzaba las piernas, -"dime, cuál es tu nombre o debo llamarte hermosa toda la noche?"- le dijo en un arranque de valentía.

-"me-me-me."-, dijo ella deteniéndose de golpe tartamudeando con una sola palabra, la chica respiro hondo para liberarse de los nervios contenidos junto con el nudo de su garganta, -"Me?, que nombre más extraño"-, le soltó Naruto para intentar relajarla, -" Mellamotenten"-, le soltó de corrido uniendo todas las palabras atropelladamente. Aquel hombre libero una sonrisa amistosa en la obscuridad que la chica logro notar y pensó, -'talvez él no sea tan malo y pueda ayudarme'-, respirando hondo una segunda vez, lo intento nuevamente, -"Mi nombre es Tenten, y... pues... como... te llamas tú?"-, le dijo tratando de hacer conversación, -"mi nombre no es importante, lo importante es que tú te relajes, nada malo te va a pasar"-, -'de momento'-, pensó Naruto mientras veía a la chica pasarse una mano por su brazo, en señal de incomodidad, -"quieres beber algo?"-, le dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba lentamente.

Cuando Naruto dio un paso fuera de la obscuridad la chica vio a su verdugo, alto, rubio de buen físico, bronceado y con unas peculiares cicatrices en la cara, la chica lo dejo estar y Naruto se acercó a un pequeño refrigerador en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, -"quieres algo le valor liquido?"-, le pregunto sirviendo dos vasos de lo que él pensó era algún licor incoloro, -"está bien, pero no mucho por favor"-, le dijo la chica mientras daba pasitos nerviosos sin moverse del lugar.

Cuando Naruto le dio su vaso, deslizo en la bebida un par de gotas de la formula, -'ahí vamos, espero que no me hayas mentido doctor'-, Tenten al ver el pequeño trajo no lo pensó dos veces y se lo tomo de golpe, -"Uff!, qué clase de licor es? , tiene un sabor raro?"-, pregunto la chica notando sin saber, la formula, -"ni idea, solo sé que es licor y es todo lo que necesitamos saber"-, ya con el trago vaciado, Naruto se sentó al costado de la cama que abarcaba casi la mitad de la habitación, -"siento ser indiscreto, pero has hecho antes esto?"-, le dijo Naruto pegando la mirada en la gabardina, -"quieres quitarte la gabardina, quiero verte"-, le dijo Naruto notando un ligero sonroso en las hermosas mejillas de la chica.

-"E-Está bien"-, dijo Tenten mientras empezaba a quitarse botón a botón, al pasar un tiempo Naruto se levantó molesto, -"pero que extraña gabardina, dame un momento"- se acercó a ella sintiendo un agradable olor a perfume suave y rosas, tomo los lados de la ropa y de un jalón la abrió de par en par destruyendo los botones restantes.

El vestido que vio bajo toda aquella envoltura le seco la garganta de golpe, -'Dios!, espero que la formula haga efecto pronto no creo que pueda resistirme mucho'- , del jalón Tenten dio un respingo, tomo su gabardina y se dio la vuelta asustada tapándose como si fuera una manta protectora, -"E-Espera vas muy rápido"-, al ver su figura entallada por esa pieza de ropa Naruto la rodeo con sus brazos y le susurró al oído, -"déjame mirarte bien"-, mientras Naruto decía eso Tenten empezaba a notar que su corazón latía deprisa y los sonidos a su alrededor parecían tener ecos, no savia si el trago empezaba a hacerle efecto, pero nerviosismo empezaba a disiparse o le gustaba lo directo que iba el desconocido, sin notarlo, la chica iba lentamente rindiéndose en los brazos que la rodeaban cálidamente.

 **-Empieza Lemon-**

Naruto le quito esa estorbosa ropa y la miro ese vestido negro, -'Rayos! está empezando a hacerle efecto'-, se dijo mientras rozaba con sus dedos por los brazos de la chica y notando que la mirada de Tenten empezaba a parecer perdida, -"hermosa, te encuentras bien?"-, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza, siguió pasando sus manos por los brazos de ella, sintiendo por primera vez la piel de una mujer, -'es tan suave'- , parándose frente a ella y tocando su mentón para verle la cara a la luz de la luna, miro que ella le prestaba toda la atención del mundo y no parpadeaba en espera de lo que él le dijera, -"alguna vez has estado con un hombre antes?"-, limitándose a hacer un pequeño movimiento, -'No'-, pensó la chica.

acercándose lentamente, el rubio poso en sus labios en los de ella y aun con cierto grado de temor, él fue correspondido, moviéndose al principio torpe y sin mucha práctica, fueron escalando hasta consumirse al completo entregados por emociones desconocidas por ambos.

los brazos de la chica estaban apretados en el cuello de Naruto tratando de retenerlo lo más posible en una sinfonía de caricias, mientras los brazos de Naruto tocaba la espalda de Tenten, sintiendo y explorando su piel aterciopelada deseando sentir más, sus manos transportadas como por mente propia no tardaron en caminar explorando la calidez del cuerpo de la chica, hasta detenerse en un par de montículos masajeándolos, al principio suavemente escalando rápidamente a un movimiento fuerte y constante, fue en ese instante cuando el sintió un gemido salir de la boca de Tenten mientras él la consumía como poseído.

separándose un poco para tomar un poco de aliento, Tenten le dijo al oído con una voz apagada, -"tómame"-.

sin pensarlo demasiado el rubio retomo acciones, liberando los costados de unos delicados nudos no le tomo a Naruto mas de dos minutos quitarle el sedoso vestido de su cuerpo, era realmente atlética de eso no había duda, un perpetuo rubor en las mejías de Tenten la hacían ver hermosa y ansiosa de mas, -"siéntate en la cama quiero probar algo"-, obedientemente la chica se sentó en la cama inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, separando ligeramente las piernas y esperando más caricias.

Naruto vio la pequeña ropa interior y se puso de rodillas frente a ella, deslizando sus manos las acariciando sus piernas largas, los firmes muslos y su sedosa cadera, tomándose su tiempo fue besando suavemente la cara interior de sus muslos, escuchando como la chica iba perdiendo el aliento cada vez más excitada en bocanadas de aire, acercando los besos a su sexo, noto que a Tenten le costaba mantenerse en esa posición relajada que había tomado inicialmente, el centro húmedo de la chica pedía una caricia suya, pero se limitó a darle ligeros soplos mientras navegaba dando besos fantasmas manteniéndola entre la realidad y su inconciencia, -"quieres que acaricie este coñito?"-, le dijo Naruto masajeando sus caderas y subiendo sus manos hasta pellizcar ligeramente los pezones erectos, -"po-por favor acaríciame"-, le digo la chica extasiada de placer.

con una sonrisa contenida, Naruto empezó a besar los lados de sus tonificados muslos hasta llegar al centro y acariciar con la lengua los pliegos de su sexo insertando su lengua, para luego pasar a concentrarse en un botoncito en el centro.

Tenten tenía pensamientos fugases mientras el extraño la hacía sentirse en una nube, nunca pensó que el encuentro pasaría a ser algo tan placentero que solo pasaba en la imaginación de sus sueños, en sus fantasías.

Después de media hora de caricias Naruto se levantó, con la cara mojada y camisa empapada, le dijo cariñosamente, mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios apreciativamente, -"pequeña, parece que es suficiente por hoy"-, Tenten dejo pasar un momento para regresar a la tierra y luego entender lo que había dicho el señor Verdugo, -"Pe-pero tu aun no te has…"- dejo las palabras en el aire para que Naruto las entendiera, pero rubio tenía otros planes.

 **-Fin de Lemon-**

-"No te preocupes por eso, ya tendremos tiempo más tarde, pero debes prometerme algo"- le dijo mientras le traía una sábana que había salido despedida al suelo para taparla, -"Yo te cuidare de Bass y tu vendrás a mi cuando yo te lo pida"-, le dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba dándole la espalda a Tenten, no noto que ella se ponía tensa al escuchar el nombre de aquel tipo que le había hecho pasar un mal trago, pero después de todo, el señor verdugo no la había maltratado y a pesar de todo sentía que podía confiar en él, era irracional lo que estaba pensando , pero todo en su cabeza tenía sentido, -"señor, puede decirme su nombre para que me sienta segura?, digo, usted ya conoce el mío"- , pensándolo por un momento Naruto volteo y le dio un vaso con agua a la chica.

-"los nombres son peligrosos, y en el ambiente que yo trabajo pueden significar la muerte, pero puedes llamarme Kitsune de momento"-, después de tomar un pequeño sorbo al vaso y dejándolo a un lado, la chica se levantó y dejo caer la sabana, abrasándolo con su cuerpo desnudo ella pudo apreciar como una erección saltaba a la vista de entre los pantalones apretados del ahora llamado Kitsune, -"Estas seguro que no quieres seguir?, este amiguito dice que quiere librar estrés"-, decía la chica sin darse cuenta de los desinhibida que se encontraba frotando con su mano sobre el montículo entre los pantalones.

-' dos gotas de la Formula fue todo lo que necesite para tomarla'-, pensó Naruto mientras observaba que la mirada de Tenten ya no era nubosa , sino normal, -'parece que Tenten se encuentra en una euforia de placer, si esto pasa con una dosis pequeña, quien sabe lo que una dosis grande haga en una chica'-, pensó distraídamente Naruto mientras Tenten bajaba el cierra del pantalón y liberaba su miembro al aire observándolo con detenimiento, -'espero detenerla un poco más, talvez si la manipulo de esa forma negándole placer, pueda dar pasos alrededor de otras posibles candidatas mientras sigo con el plan'-, pensó analíticamente Naruto moviendo una mano levantando el mentón de la chica antes de que ella acercara su boca a su sexo, la chica extrañada por ser negada de probar a ese extraño hombre cambio su interés y estudio los ojos azules de Naruto.

Naruto aprovechó el momento y devoro los labios de Tenten saboreando la victoria, ella no era de nadie más que de él y eso era una promesa se juró, retirándole un par de cabellos sueltos que se posaron en su pequeña nariz, -"todo a su tiempo"- le susurro.

* * *

 **Y... Corte!**

 **Uff... no sé si se nota demasiado que es mi primer Lemon, espero los detalles de la previa no les hayan resultado aburridos o sobrados, de cualquier manera les agradeceria un Review con su opinion del capitulo, hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo, gracias por sus Reviews y Follows a cada uno de ustedes, que puedo decir, aun me molesta encontrar errores ortográficos o cuando repito palabras, pero que le voy a hacer, tengo que quitarme esa mania de escribir y escribir sin detenerme, pero algunas veces siento que si me detengo la ideas se cortan y me cuesta regresar al punto original *suspiro*, he tomado algunas sugerencias interesantes de cada uno de ustedes y espero usarlas pronto, espero que disfruten el capitulo**

 **Disclaimer** : No tengo derechos de nada, más que la propia historia.

 _ **-'pensamientos'-**_

 _ **-'Carta o nota'-**_

 _ **-"Platica"-**_

 _ **Capitulo 4 : Deseos reprimidos**_

* * *

 _ **\- Motel Medianoche -**_

A la mañana siguiente entre sabanas húmedas y revueltas, pensamientos lascivos, sueños o deseos fugases, se encontraba Tenten, -'Ohm, pero mira lo que tenemos aquí'- soñaba fantasías la chica al estar recostada junto a Naruto pensando en las acaricias negadas por el rubio, sus delicados dedos tocando su masculinidad, su fuerte torso, sus hipnotizantes ojos miradora fijamente solo a ella, esa era su fantasía mas nueva.

Notando que el rubio estaba temporalmente inconsciente soñando con futuros movimientos no noto como Tenten le retiraba la camisa la noche anterior y presionaba su desnudes al costado derecho de su cuerpo, tomando la mano áspera de Naruto se dedico a utilizarla como borde para así tratar de masturbarse antes de dormir, además de eliminar su constante necesidad de contacto con él.

-"Kitsune-sama"- le susurraba Tenten al oído, -"mmmm"- decía Naruto en respuesta al tenue sonido de su voz, -"Kitsune-sama, lo necesito"- decía la chica mientras pasaba su pequeña lengua por el contorno de la oreja del rubio, -"mmmm, hace cosquillas"- contestaba Naruto al sentir la piel siendo acariciada.

Abriendo un ojo y girando su cabeza en la almohada observo una hermosa escena, Tenten con su pelo suelto entre sus hombros y rostro sonrosado era algo magnifico que ver al levantarse, -'solo mía'- pensó Naruto, mientras notaba que tomaba su brazo como almohada y se enroscaba afectuosamente en su brazo derecho, sin ropa interior más que una sabana que hace tiempo rodo de entre su cuerpo para yacer a sus piernas -"Tenten, pequeña, que haces levantada tan temprano..."- le decía Naruto mientras adormecido mientras se volteaba de la cama y rodeaba la esbelta cintura de la chica para automáticamente acercarla hacia sus labios, ver esos aterciopelados labios y esas largas pestañas era realmente algo que nunca había visto en su vida y supo en ese momento que no importa lo que hiciera ella valía la pena, no se desharía de ella, -'me pregunto hasta que nivel llegara la formula'-.

-Comienza Lemon-

-"Kitsune-sama, necesito..."-, repetía Tenten mientras Naruto la callaba con un beso prendado de curiosidad, cuando acerco el rostro vio que Tenten hablaba en sueños y no estaba realmente despierta,-"Que necesitas he pequeña, será que hay un botoncito por aquí que necesita atención"- le susurraba Naruto mientras la mano apresada por Tenten tomaba mente propia buscando en el centro de sus piernas el delicado botón, largos minutos pasaron mientras los dedos sentían los finos bellos, los pliegos húmedos y sus dedos buscaron entre el sexo de la chica hasta sentir entre su índice y pulgar su centro erógeno.

-"mmm, siii"-, decía la chica en sueños mientras Naruto la castigaba tortuosamente y insertaba un dedo en su interior, -'no creo que pueda soportarlo más'- pensaba Naruto mientras su miembro le pulsaba dolorosamente y observaba a Tenten se retorcerse en su mano desesperadamente llegar al clímax.

Dado el movimiento de Naruto y las caricias constantes, Tenten se despertó lentamente pero fue consiente rápidamente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, -'Kitsune-sama'- pensaba y repetía suavemente haciéndose pasar por una chica hablando entre sueños, lo observo a través de ojos entrecerrados largo rato mientras el exploraba su sexualidad y sintió un poco de culpa al ser ella el blanco de todo el placer constante, pero cuando escucho que él decía entre dientes -"no creo soportarlo más"- bajo la vista y vio que su pantalón tenía un montículo claramente visible y palpitaba fuertemente buscando liberación.

Largos minutos pasaron para Naruto mientras su mano jugueteaba con la chica, pero fue una sorpresa interesante sentir una mano acariciar su miembro, -"Kitsune-sama me permite?"- le dijo la chica mientras posaba los dedos en su cierre y lentamente abría su pantalón, temblando de expectativa -'solo esta vez'- pensó Naruto mientras decía, -"está bien pequeña, pero harás lo que yo ordene, si fallas no habrán segundas oportunidades, entiendes?"- le dijo mientras la chica soltaba el brazo y se levantaba de la cama, -"Si Kitsune-sama! pídame lo que sea!"-.

-'Excelente es hora de probar un poco mas esa Formula'-, mientras Naruto se terminaba de quitar el pantalón y la ropa interior, Tenten vio que en su cuerpo musculoso habían muchas pequeñas cicatrices, además de un bien definido sexo masculino esperándola.

-'Dios mío! eso... es.. estaba en su pantalón!'- pensó la chica al ver por primera vez al pene de un hombre, -'Es.. es.. mas.. grande de lo que esperaba'- pensaba la chica tratando de quitar de su mente los estereotipos que había formulado a lo largo de los años y fallando al tratar de compararlo con el que tenia frente a su vista.

Naruto al ver que el rostro de la chica se ponía rojo como tomate decidió que lo mejor era ir directo al asunto, levantándose de la cama y acercándose a la silla que uso la noche anterior para mantenerse en la obscuridad ordeno, -"Ven"- le dijo él rubio mientras se sentaba y abría las piernas, -"Te gusto lo que te hice ayer por la noche?"-, concentro toda su atención en la respuesta de Tenten. Pero molesto al recibir un simple y silencioso -"si..."- de la chica que mientras lo decía se sentaba sobre sus rodias frente a Naruto sin quitar la vista de su miembro erecto palpitar, -"respóndeme!"- le dijo en un tono fuerte, -"SI!"- dijo Tenten en un susto, -"si, qué?"- le insistió el rubio, -"e-eh, si me gusto mucho..."- dijo Tenten ruborizándose más, -"bueno pequeña, es tu turno"- dijo Naruto cariñosamente cambiando de tono, mientras Tenten tenía ideas fugases de cómo hacerlo.

-"acaricia la punta primero"- le dijo Naruto mientras Tenten se acercaba , -'Estoy a punto de probar a Kitsune-sama'-, -"Alto!"- dijo Naruto deteniendo a la chica en seco, -"primero abre bien la boca quiero ver tu lengua"- le dijo el rubio, Tenten extrañada abrió la boca lentamente y saco la punta de la lengua, -"Que no entiendes lo que estoy pidiendo?"-,le dijo Naruto en tono molesto probando la resolución de la chica, -"abre grande y muéstrame esa lengua"- , suspirando por haber faltado su palabra abrió su boca y le mostro cuan larga era su lengua, justo cuando la saliva empezaba a chorrearle de sus delicados labios y mentón pensó que la prueba ya había paso a cerrara lentamente,-"te he ordenado que la cierres?"-, le dijo Naruto manteniéndole la mirada.

-"n-no Kitsune-sama"- dijo la chica abriéndola rápidamente, -"Esta bien pequeña, ves la punta?"- le dijo a la chica que pasaba a tener la vista puesta en su miembro, -"quiero que pases la lengua como si fuera un helado, y no se te ocurra cerrar la boca en ningún momento"-.

Respirando rápidamente la chica se acerco a su miembro y paso rápidamente su lengua como si fuera un hierro candente temerosa de quemarse, paso a paso, la chica observo que su saliva lubricaba la punta del pene y lo hacía cada vez mas resbaladizo, -"detente!"- le dijo a la chica que se detuvo obedeciendo rápidamente y quedo con la punta de la lengua justo en donde había un pequeño orificio, -"ahora, usa tu lengua y tus labios, bésalo como su fuera mi lengua"- le dijo Naruto mientras notaba que en las piernas de la chica brillaban pequeños hilos de humedad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Tenten cumplió su orden, -'el sabor de Kitsune-sama'-, pensaba una y otra vez la chica saboreando un liquido que brotaba de la punta y atrapando entre sus carnosos labios la punta del pene cada vez mas rojo de placer, mientras que sus manos viajaban a tocar su coño.

-"parece que te gusta, he pequeña"- escucho decirle Tenten mientras saboreaba gustosa las pequeñas gotas que brotaban,-"has pasado la prueba"- le dijo Naruto orgulloso , -"ahora quiero que pases tu lengua por la parte inferior del mástil sin olvidar las bolas"- dijo Naruto mientras que el rostro de la chica cambiaba con cada nuevo sabor, Naruto miro las expresiones de maravilla que el perfecto rostro de Tenten mostraba a cada nueva acción, mientras ella subía y bajaba por su mástil pasando su suave lengua y labios por cada vena, cada vez que succionaba cada bola su miembro se quedaba reposando latiendo rítmicamente entre su mejía o frente era una excitante sinfonía de placer para él, a su vez excitación cada vez más fuerte de Naruto era solo notable por lo elaborado de sus respiraciones.

-"Te gusta pequeña?"- le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras Tenten se ocupada por masajear las bolas a la vez que ella trabaja la longitud de su miembro hasta el vello púbico, y aun con medio miembro adentro ella contesto sin pensarlo ida como en transe, -"Sih Kithsuneh-sahma!, esh dehlihshiosoh"- .

-"Bueno pequeña , por tu esfuerzo un premio!"- al decir esto Naruto tomo los cabellos negros de Tenten y sin mediar palabra la atrajo hasta el, dejandola envainada hasta que su pelvis tocara su nariz, curiosamente en el último momento Tenten logro tomar una bocanada de aire justo antes de que Naruto empezara a derramar su espesa semilla fuertemente en su estomago, un par de minutos enteros liberando el oxigeno lentamente y tragando Tenten se pregunto cuánto tiempo Naruto la mantendría en esa posición, para su sorpresa aun se seguía descargando, visiblemente y en un túnel de placer Naruto vio que la chica empezaba a cambiar de colores por el esfuerzo tres minutos después aligerando el agarre, sin desenvainarla por completo el rubio le ordeno nuevamente observando como algunas gotas salían de la boca y nariz de la chica, -"si dejas caer una gota al suelo te castigare"- le dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos desenfocados por la falta de oxigeno y quitando su mano de su cabeza la libero lentamente.

Tomando una bocanada de aire al sentir el orificio liberado, todos los recuerdos fragmentados viajaron rápidamente al presente, había perdido el sentido por un momento al sentirse asfixiada por tanto tiempo, -"..te castigare"- fue lo único que la chica alcanzo a escuchar antes de regresar de su coma, -"ok Kitsune-sama..."- dijo distraídamente tratando de recordar cuál era la última orden dada mientras estaba en su coma de fluidos, -"wow, me siento repleta"- dijo la chica palpando su vientre lleno de fluidos, Tenten miro el miembro erecto que no había bajado de intensidad y busco la mirada de Naruto, -"no está satisfecho Kitsune-sama?"-, dijo sintiéndose estúpida por no haberlo complacido pero preparada para dar el siguiente paso.

-"no te preocupes, mi estamina es bastante considerable pequeña"- le dijo a Tenten cariñosamente mientas ella pasaba sus delicados dedos por la cara y recogía las gotas de fluido dispersas para distraídamente pasarlas a su boca tragándolas rápidamente, -'espero que no te haya roto pequeña'- pensó al verla en una euforia de sexo, -"pero mira que sucio esta esto, tienes que limpiar lo que ensucias pequeña"- le dijo Naruto a la chica, -"deje todo en mis manos Kitsune-sama!"- dijo rápidamente Tenten mientras se recostaba en el muslo del rubio cansada de estar de rodillas todo el rato y empezó su labor de limpiar al rubio con su lengua, mientras tanto Naruto apartaba los cabellos que resbalaban a su perfilada cara y pasaba distraídamente su pulgar por la mejía de la chica cuando ella se detenía para recolectar con las manos, pequeños cúmulos que se concentraban en su rostro.

-Termina Lemon-

 _ **-Tienda de Dango-**_

Justo al medio día Naruto se encontraba en una tienda muy concurrida de Dango, famosas por sus variedades exóticas de té y sus dulces fuera de temporada esperando una orden pequeña de té mientras revolvía las pocas cosas que saco del cuerpo pestilente de Bass, -'Hm, facturas, facturas, un juego de llaves, la orden del consejo civil contra la heredera del clan Yamanaka y una libreta, una cartera de chakra (fácilmente la puedo abrir), un set de kunais, un paquete de tabaco, y una carta de Mebuki Haruno'-, observo Naruto,-' veamos, Primo Bass: te encargo que te ocupes de el representante de Kumo, nos está dando muchos problemas con las investigaciones que están forzando a que hagan los Clanes, si llegan a un acuerdo pueden demandarnos porque hemos estado comerciando con rollos con técnicas clase B eléctricas y no tengo que decirte que si nos descubren iremos todos a la cárcel. '-, junto a esa carta estaba una redactada a medias que Bass no logro mandar dado el desafortunado encuentro con Naruto.

-' : no te preocupes ya me ocupe de ella , no sabía que el representante de Kumo era una voluptuosa mujer rubia, se venderá excelentemente en el mercado de esclavos del mercado negro, ya tengo un contacto dispuesto a dar una suma generosa por tal espécimen, será una esclava estupenda, bueno si no muere en el entrenamiento. Bass'- asombrado por la crueldad y simpleza de aquel hombre reviso la libreta, en las hojas finales había una lista peculiar, -' boutique Red Ribon: esposas de cuero, bozal naranja, traje de látex, cruz de San Andrés, lazos suavizados, liquido de aprendizaje, jaula numero 2, set de mascota gato y perro...'-, pero que rayos, que es todo esto, pensó distraídamente Naruto mientras releía varias veces y trataba de entender de lo que trata la lista.

Lo curioso era la fecha, las cosas tenían fecha de entrega de ese mismo día y si no encontraban a Bass en su casa era posible que las preguntan comenzasen y descubrieran que Bass había pasado a mejor vida, y eso no era lo mejor para su plan -'Rayos tengo que llegar a la casa antes de que lleguen'-, pagando rápidamente el té que no bebió, corrió en busca del destartalado apartamento del vocero del concejo.

 **-Casa de Bass-**

Naruto tuvo la suerte de encontrar en las facturas la dirección del apartamento de Bass, pero lo que nunca se imagino es que el apartamento no fuera un apartamento, sino una casa y no cualquiera sino una pequeña hacienda justo en las afueras de Konoha a menos de cinco minutos a pie, a través de un poco transcurrido sendero de viajeros.

Justo en su puerta se dio la cuenta que el llavero era la mejor opción para entrar, quince minutos después se dio cuenta que aquel puñado de piezas de hierro no tenía ni una llave adecuada para una puerta, eran todos pedazos de hierro con extrañas formas, -'si, talvez para alguna cerradura pero no para la puerta'- pensó Naruto molesto, al poco rato miro la puerta y noto algo extraño, la puerta no tenia cerradura, y tenía un sello en un costado, -'si no es una cerradura, talvez se habrá con chakra'- pensó Naruto, pero al usar un poco de chakra el sello se puso rojo, manera discreta de anunciar Denegado, -'si yo fuera un asesino y un tratante de personas donde pondría la llave'-, pensó revisando las cosas que le quito a Bass, al cabo de un rato largo vio una persona acercarse por el sendero, -"Oye! eres tu Bass!?"- le dijo a gritos el tipo de correo de entrega llevando una caja de madera grande y muchas piezas individuales, -"No, pero Bass me dejo sus cosas y me dijo que recibiera su pedido, ya sabes no puedes decirle que no a alguien como el"-, pensó en como había tratado a las personas mientras se conducía por el mercado el día que lo conoció, nunca aceptando un no como respuesta, -"no puedo hacer eso, lo siento, a menos que me muestres la identificación de Bass o digamos, la llave de la casa"- le dijo el cartero retomando las cosas para llevárselas de regreso"-,-"aquí tengo sus cosas y aun no he entrado a la casa, pero tengo un problema, no se cual es la llave, esta es una de esas casas con sello, y no creo que sea de chakra o sangre, no creo que Bass tenga tanto dinero para una cerradura así"- le dijo el rubio mientras le mostraba todos los objetos al cartero menos la libreta y las cartas.

-"una persona que ha gastado tanto dinero en estas casas debe tener una buena seguridad, pero bueno veamos que tienes"- le dijo el cartero confiando en la palabra de Naruto, reviso cuidadosamente y dio con un Kunai que no había visto antes, era como una especie de mango con un sello , a simple vista era un kunai destruido, pero de cerca tenía una inscripción, -"Aquí esta, bueno tienes razón es un poco engañoso reconocerlo, mmm bueno firma aquí "-, le dijo colocando todo en el suelo nuevamente y extendiéndole un papel para firmar de recibido, -'gracias a ti por la ayuda'- pensó Naruto suprimiendo una sonrisa.

Con la llave en la mano solo la paso por el sello y la puerta de madera gruesa se abrió hacia adentro con un simple y reconfortante "Click", la casa estaba completamente a obscuras con todas las cortinas cerradas, caminando hacia una de ellas se dio un fuerte golpe con lo que el creyó que era una mesita de café y callo tendido al suelo, estando en al suelo escucho que en una esquina un pequeño gemido, Naruto al escuchar esto, dio un respingo y regreso a la puerta cerrada o alguna ventana palpando la pared para encontrar un swich de luz o alguna cosa, sin suerte se tropezó nuevamente logrando equilibrarse en el último instante, quedándose quieto y tocando el suelo reconoció el objeto, una lámpara de acampar, encendiéndola miro a sus lados y se fijo que en donde deberían estar las ventanas habían ladrillos impidiendo la luz del sol, creando una atmosfera de desolación y abandono, pero que al rededor había muebles sencillos y nuevos sorprendentemente.

Seguía sin mirar mucho a sus alrededores en busca de un switch o una caja de fusibles pero encontró un pequeño generador de energía en un armario cerrado con un pasador y lo encendió, cuando las luces cobraron vida vio que las paredes eran blancas, como recién pintadas y que la decoración era bastante estéril además de tener muchos adornos de metal, lo que más que le sorprendió encontrar en ese entorno fue a una mujer te piel blanca y cabello rubio hincada en una esquina, atada de pies y manos en una especie de lazo que viajaba a través de todo su cuervo presionando sus pechos, sus partes intimas, sus brazos tocando sus pies creando una especie de figura geométrica precisa y asfixiante, era algo extraño para el rubio, pero en aquel ambiente esa imagen mantenía alguna especie de armonía, la ropa que la chica usaba brillaba, y de cerca era una especie de goma, -'látex'- pensó luego de reconocer a groso modo la textura, así como en aquellos preservativos modernos que siempre imagino usando con su pareja pero que nunca se aventuro a comprar porque no tenía pareja.

La chica estaba usando una especie de aro que mantenía la boca abierta todo el tiempo mostrando sus rectos dientes blancos además de su rosada lengua, -"Q-Quien! Esta ahí!"- grito la chica asustada articulando las palabras atrabes de aquel circulo en su boca, fue en ese momento cuando Naruto lo comprendió todo, por todo el cabello en la cara de la chica no vio como rubia usaba un antifaz de cuero impidiendo su vista y una especie de tapones para oído bajo el pelo impidiendo su entorno, -"Quien esta ahí!"- , dijo la Rubia decidida, -"Cuando el Raikage sepa esto te mandara a prisión por secuestro!"- grito la chica sin mucha convicción.

Mirando un archivo sobre una mesa cerca a ella, lo tomo y la leyó en vos alta quitándole a la chica los tapones de las orejas tratando de hacer que su vos sonara grave, -"Samui de Kumogakure, veintinueve años, es fría y calculadora, de cuerpo extremadamente atractivo, actualmente embajadora de Kumogakure, se cree que está investigando la venta ilegal de rollos que contienen técnicas clase B para mercenarios"-, al escuchar esto Samui se quedo en piedra y contesto, -"tu no suenas como el que me secuestro?"-, dijo al aire tratando de distinguir la voz de su nuevo secuestrador, -"no te preocupes rubia, si haces lo que te pida saldrás de aquí rápidamente"-, le dijo a la chica tapándole nuevamente las orejas, -"HEY! HEY! no hagas eso por favor déjame salir!, al menos déjame ver la luz! tengo dos días aquí encerrada tengo hambre! me duelen las piernas, déjame salir!, HEY! me estas escuchando!"-, caminando hasta la puerta principal y viendo la hacienda Naruto vio una oportunidad, -"bueno, esto es mil veces mejor que el apartamento"-, luego de evaluar su nueva propiedad además del bosque alrededor el rubio pudo apreciar estar a cierta distancia de ojos o oídos metiches, se tomo su tiempo y regreso a ver las cosas que había comprado Bass, no pudo evitar sacar los objetos de aspecto intimidador de sus cajas y leer sus usos, -'Bueno se aprenden cosas nuevas cada día'-, pensó Naruto mientras sonreía a la rubia con un látigo en la mano.

* * *

 **Y... Corte**

 **Uff , espero que les agrade este episodio quise empezar con un empujón, pero no sé si llevo la historia un poco apresuraba, bueno gracias por su tiempo y me disculpo de antemano si deje algún error (aun no encuentro como editar mis capítulos anteriores .) , sin más me despido pidiendo un Review que no le cae mal a nadie :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos nuevamente, agradezco a las personas que me han regalado su Follow y especialmente a los que han dado Favorito, en este capítulo he hecho un pequeño experimento, espero que no se sientan ofendidos por el bondage ;) , sin más los dejo con este capitulo.**

 **Disclaimer** : No tengo derechos de nada, más que la propia historia.

 _ **-'pensamientos'-**_

 _ **-'Carta o nota'-**_

 _ **-"Platica"-**_

 _ **Capitulo 5 : mentes solitarias**_

* * *

 _-Hacienda Bigfoot-_

En un escritorio de madera con acabados metálicos se encontraba el ahora nuevo dueño de la hacienda Naruto, sentado leyendo cuidadosamente un archivero escondido en la pared trasera al escritorio ojeaba muchos fólderes con información de un número alarmante de personas de ambientes poderosos y influyentes, una cosa que compartían sorprendentemente era que habían en algún punto los servicios del asesinado Bass, desde un Noble de las planicies desérticas de Sunagakure, hasta un acaudalado magnate de Otogakure, pasando por una interesante actriz de las tierras lejanas de Yukigakure, además muchos miembros de la comunidad de los variopintos sectores de Konoha, cientos de favores para el Consejo de Civiles sin cobrar y una cuenta bancaria en el mercado negro de Konoha con cifras para vivir cómodamente hasta su vejes.

Un abanico de posibilidades se colocaron a los pies de naruto, cientos de oportunidades para diezmar a personas de diferentes ámbitos sociales, y todo, absolutamente todo al alcance de su mano, -'mi trabajo se volvió más sencillo de la noche a la mañana, pero el verdadero problema es como pasar todas las cosas mas importantes de Bass a mi nombre'-, pensó Naruto mientras leía todos los títulos de propiedad que se encontraban en varios porta retratos frente a él colgados en la pared de su nueva oficina.

-'bueno el "Sello Kunai" me da ciertamente libertad para que haga con esta hacienda lo que quiera sin que me molesten si hago algún desorden'- razono Naruto pensando en una chica de cabello negro lustroso y moños a juego, -'ella es como una hermosa pequeña y húmeda llave'-, pensó imaginando en hermoso su atlético cuerpo, sudoroso de excitación por él la noche anterior, -'su voluntad es mía, ahora solo tengo que moldearla a mi voluntad, así como mi próxima candidata' -, pensó fríamente al ver el nombre de Samui en un folder desplegado en el centro del escritorio.

levantándose lentamente y recogiendo una copa de algún licor del estante de bebidas exóticas junto al archivero se acerco a la ventana de la oficina pensando en lo que había hecho hace un par de días atrás con la rubia rebelde.

-*-Empieza Flashback-*-

la rubia que estaba en un rincón de aquella obscura y en su imaginación -' pestilente cueva de torturas'- se retorcía tratando de liberar sus ataduras, trato de encontrar algún punto positivo en su situación, una luz de esperanza era todo lo que ella deseaba para seguir adelante, pues si su destino era el que ella creía jamás vería a su familia otra vez -"Hey! idiota! necesito ir al baño!, me estas escuchando!"-, gritaba sin saber que su nuevo secuestrador se encontraba a un par de pasos de ella mirándola detenidamente.

Naruto tomándose su tiempo después de investigar el contenido de las cajas se sentó pensando con detenimiento el hecho que Bass fuera una especie de esclavista, ser un esclavista cosa que públicamente era condenada por todas las naciones, era simplemente deplorable, pero era algo común en el mercado negro, el uso de las personas eran para pagar trueques o para pagar deudas, esa era su práctica mas común y muy utilizada entre mercaderes o comerciantes sin remordimiento, pero existía un mercado de sexo practicado por las personas millonarias, ellos pagaban las deudas de personas especificas y estas personas pasaban a ser esclavos personales hasta que pagaran la deuda o hasta que fueran reemplazados, en algunas ocasiones estas personas pagaban cantidades sustanciales a los encargados del mercado negro para que tomaran personas normales y crearan así mascotas para su placer personal.

mirando a Samui detenidamente Naruto llego a la conclusión que ella era un caso de lo último, piernas largas y fuertes, un trasero redondo y perfecto, una cintura estrecha definida por un musculoso vientre, un busto imponente y delicioso daba paso a un rostro con forma de corazón y una piel clara como la leche pero fuerte por años de entrenamiento, ella era una candidata para ser una mascota, el hecho que ella fuera una embajadora de Kumo era solo un plus, si ella fuera domada seria la espía perfecta, o simplemente una esclava perfecta.

Naruto regreso nuevamente a las cajas y tomo una que pareció que era la que Bass había elegido para Samui, leyendo detenidamente un recibo con instrucciones Naruto cito -'El Cliente A. a decidido que desea a la esclava convertida en cachorrita en el plazo de dos meses, se le suplica que cada siete días se mande un informe con avances de la esclava, es importante que su actitud cambie puesto que nuestro cliente comenta que es inaceptable su carácter rebelde, favor mandar sus reportes con Lady Snake en el establecimiento "Medusa's Den".'-, suspirando Naruto llego a la conclusión que no era mala oportunidad de domar una cachorrita para su casa, siempre quiso tener mascota pero era difícil tener una en su pequeño apartamento.

Sacando de la caja, ropa interior de cuero, una diadema con orejas de perro y una máscara que debería cubrirle el cuello y su boca hasta la nariz en una especie de bozal creando la imagen de un perro silenciándola y solo dejando descubiertos la parte superior de su rostro, mostrando sus ojos y su cabello, Naruto le dio vueltas en su mano a lo que debía ser una versión de ropa interior para este caso, un hilo dental que no era más un par de líneas de cuero cocidas a un parche con forma de un pequeño triangulo y un pequeño zipper para cubrir su sexo, colocándolo a un lado noto que la chica usaría en su busto seria básicamente una versión a juego y de tamaño similar mostrando su espalda desnuda y todo su torso salvo por dos pequeños triángulos cubriendo sus pezones, otra cosa curiosa e impresionante era que en el fondo de la caja habían unas largas tiran de cuero en color blanco, sacándolos y colocándolos en el suelo noto que eran medias de cuero gruesas y unos guantes, pero los guantes no terminaban en dedos individuales sino en un solo guante en forma de garra acojinada y que las medias tenían una especie de artefacto haciendo casi imposible que la persona que los usase pudiera levantarse en dos piernas obligando al usuario a mantenerse en sus rodillas, observándolo más de cerca noto que las medias tenían pequeñas rodilleras por dentro haciéndolas casi invisibles.

Entendiendo lo que debía hacerse Naruto recogió todo y lo llevo a un cuarto pequeño colocándolo todo en una pequeña cama, al regresar a obscura sala Naruto vio a Samui hincada sobre un pozo de agua en el suelo, -'es hora de jugar al tirano'- pensó Naruto caminando hacia Samui y quitándole los tapones de las orejas.

-"Mira lo que tenemos aquí"- dijo Naruto alejándose de Samui tomando una silla y observando cómo reaccionaba.

-"Es tu culpa! he estado gritando que necesitaba usar el baño!"- grito la rubia girando la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de ubicar de qué lugar provenía la voz.

-"no, no lo pediste con educación, quieres que te trate como un animal acaso?"- le dijo Naruto sonriendo tranquilamente tratando de molestarla.

-"QUE TE JODAN! ESTOY AQUI EN CONTRA DE MI VOLUNTAD! ASI QUE HARE LO QUE QUIERA!"- le grito la chica a pleno pulmón.

preguntándose como Samui hablaba perfectamente atraves de la argolla en su boca no tardo en mirar que ella se había lastimado su hermosa piel dejando líneas rojas tratando de forzar los nudos de bondage estratégicamente hechos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-"Pero mira que eres mal educada, creo que tengo que educarte apropiadamente"- dijo Naruto levantándose y caminando al cuarto por el bozal y un poco de cuerda, al regresar Samui estaba tirada de costado con el cabello en el charco y sus brazos tratando de zafarse al nudo que la mantenía sujeta en el suelo, pero una argolla que Naruto no había visto antes y que estaba estratégicamente anclada al suelo en donde ella se encontraba hincada antes la mantenía confinada a aquella esquina.

tomándola por un brazo Naruto levanto a la rubia de regreso a su posición original y le retiro la argolla de la boca, -"esto ya no será necesario"-, dijo Naruto y la chica logro quitarse por un momento la sensación de adormecimiento constante que mantenía por tener aquel aparado en su boca desde hace días, pero su libertad no duro mucho pues Naruto le cubrió la boca y su nariz con otro pedazo de cuero dejándola totalmente muda, -"mmmm! MMMMMM"- soltaba en gritos sofocados y sin sentido mientras Naruto cerraba fuertemente los cierres en la parte trasera e impedía que el cabello de Samui quedara atrapado en el zipper cuando la chica sacudía su cabeza tratando de liberarse.

-"Respira tranquilamente, he verificado que este regalo te deje respirar sin obstrucciones"-dijo Naruto, pero la chica estaba en un momento de ira, e ignoro completamente a su captor retorcierdose en su lugar tratando de asestarle un golpe o tan siquiera un cabezazo, pero aquellas ataduras la mantenían fuertemente restringida.

-"dime una cosa, quieres que libere tus piernas y brazos?"- le dijo Naruto, pero la chica sin poder contestar libremente dio un asentimiento.

-"está bien te quitare esto pero no intentes levantarte"-, pensando rápidamente Samui logro encontrar su luz al final del túnel y comenzó a tramar su escape.

con kunai en mano, Naruto reventó las cuerdas fuertemente afianzadas en las curvas de Samui y la alejo a unos espacios de distancia del charco de suciedad, la chica al sentirse libre por primera vez en varios días se sintió relajarse, pero la primera reacción de su cuerpo fue incorporarse, al estar atada de sus extremidades por tanto tiempo perdió el equilibrio y cayó de golpe al suelo como un tronco dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y dejándola noqueada.

Naruto no pudo hacer nada para evitar que ella se golpeara, porque cuando la libero, ella se revolvió entre sus brazos como pez fuera del agua y fue directo al suelo, el rubio sin desaprovechar la oportunidad uso el kunai que aun tenía en mano y corto todas las prendas de cuero que Samui llevaba puestas, dejándola solamente con el antifaz y el bozal, tomándola en brazos Naruto llevo a Samui al baño que estaba en el fondo de la casa y la metió en la regadera retirando la suciedad de los días pasados para después colocarle las escasas piezas de ropa interior.

después de que Naruto seco y cambio a la chica inconsciente, la dejo en la pequeña cama designada para su entreno, ella era una mujer de ensueño, solo de ver los pechos libres de restricciones detenidos por esas pequeñas piezas de cuero escondiendo esos rosados pezones y su húmedo sexo, era realmente la imagen de la fantasía de cualquier hombre derecho, -"debo decir cachorrita que eres hermosa y espero que acates mis órdenes, porque desde hoy , yo soy tu amo"- le dijo a la chica mientras la veía descansar en la cama.

-*-Termina Flashback-*-

Desde ese día solo se había acercado a Samui para darle de comer, y tratar de ganársela a base de platicas sencillas y cosas triviales para que la chica se sintiera más a gusto en su nuevo entorno, como la anécdota que descubrió entre los archivos de Bass del nombre de la Hacienda, el cual era un nombre que se le dio a una legenda de ese lugar por ser un bosque lleno de vida al cual cualquier animal se sentiría seguro de habitar y el guardián misterioso del bosque, grande como un oso y de grandes pies, pero esa táctica claramente no estaba funcionando.

A su vez la chica se sentía cohibida ante aquel hombre extraño, por momentos se sentía extrañamente atraída a él su secuestrador con esa voz sedante y hermosa para cambiar en un instante y sentirse extremadamente furiosa y lista para asesinarlo, ella cambiaba constantemente de opinión, sus pocos amigos creían que ella tenía una especie de doble personalidad al ser una persona que se guardaba sus sentimientos y opiniones -'eso la haría verme débil'- pensaba constantemente Samui, ella se sentía incomoda al estar en esos pedazos de cuero que la hacían sentir desnuda todo el tiempo , pero a su vez se sentía libre de ataduras y cómoda, mirando como aquel tipo rubio le hablaba con soltura cual si fuera un amigo que hace mucho tiempo no veía, hablándole estupideces constantemente, hasta una noche que le dejo caer una noticia que la dejo simplemente muda de emociones.

-"sabes cachorrita, tu eres mi propiedad ahora y si no te sientes a gusto conmigo te venderé a alguna persona del mercado negro, y sabes lo que les pasa a las mujeres hermosas como tú que llegan al mercado negro?"- le decía Naruto mientras la chica temblaba al pensar en las leyendas que había escuchado del mercado negro y quedaba con la vista temerosa en el suelo.

negando lentamente con su cabeza Samui levanto su vista al fin descubierta de aquel antifaz obscuro mostrando sus brillantes ojos verdes llenos de emociones no expresadas, aunque se sentía ridícula con sus manos enfundadas en aquellos guantes molestos que no la dejaban tomar nada con las palmas y sus piernas apoyadas en las rodillas debido a unos dolorosos aparatos que la obligaban a no apoyar los pies convertíendola en un animal de cuatro patas, sintió el peso de aquellas palabras y por un momento olvido su vergonzosa vestimenta.

-"Claro que no Sami , ven acércate"- le dijo el rubio palpando su rodia derecha mientras Samui gateaba acercándose al sillón donde Naruto la observaba para sentarse sobre su trasero en el suelo cómodamente.

estirando su mano, Naruto coloco en la cabeza de la chica una diadema con orejas de perro blancas como todo su conjunto y empezó a acariciar sus rizos rubios, -"Las chicas como tu son vendidas a hombres con necesidades especiales, entiendes?,"- le decía Naruto suavemente perdiendo la mirada en recuerdos de las pocas veces que tuvo la desventura en cruzarse con víctimas de aquellas circunstancias, -"Personas que tienen fetiches con sus novias muertas y que desean un momento más con ellas, cambiando la apariencia totalmente de sus esclavas hasta tener dobles perfectas, o personas que mutilan mujeres solo por su deseo de sangre y por el simple hecho de ver como sufren o escuchar sus gritos, personas con fantasías horrorosas salidas de las pesadillas más horribles"-, le decía a la chica mientras la miraba temblar ante tales acciones, -"entiendes ahora cuál es tu posisición preciosa?"- le dijo suavemente a la chica mientras continuaba apartando cabellos rebeldes que se posaban en la cara de la chica que mantenía inclinada hacia delante cerrando los ojos fuertemente imaginándose en las manos de una persona así.

Samui por su parte no podía mas que soñar en esos futuros de pesadía y pensaba que a pesar de todo, su secuestrador la había tratado bien, si, como una mascota, pero con paciencia, aguantándole todos los berrinches de su situación, los arranques en los que destrozaba objetos alrededor de la casa, pero con amor y cuidado preguntándole si no se había lastimado tocando sus piernas y brazos delicadamente buscando heridas, o alimentándola de su plato a su boca dado que impedimentos en sus manos no le permitían tocar nada y ella aceptaba esos pequeños mimos con desconfianza y sin decir ni una palabra -'Q-Que estoy pensando'- se decía la chica mientras recordaba sonrojándose de vergüenza que él la había bañado quitándole su nueva ropa y tocándola a conciencia quitándole todo rastro de suciedad pero sin llegar a incomodarla durante cuatro días, la esperaba para comer y platicaba cariñosamente, la acariciaba suavemente como si fuera un objeto frágil cuando ella se recostaba en una alfombra cerca de la chimenea que tenia la casa porque ella no tenia ropa abrigadora y a pesar de que él no la dejaba hablar, le entendía cada expresión que ella le dedicaba y la cuidaba en una forma a la que ella nunca había estado acostumbrada, con cariño.

-"Pero que tengo yo de diferente pensaras?, ...yo quiero compañía, alguien que este junto a mí y sea feliz"- le decía Naruto mientras retiraba su mano y alcanzaba un trozo de papel. -"Sabes que tu Raikage te ha pedido para que seas su esclava personal?"- le decía Naruto mientras Samui habría grandes los ojos en asombro, -"he investigado tu situación y un informante me dijo porque te quiere como su esclava personal, Mabui su antigua secretaria era su antigua esclava personal, pero un día ella dijo alguna clase de insulto y mientras él la tomaba en su escritorio, el Raikage le destruyo su útero hasta literalmente hacerle un agujero en los intestinos, murió pocos días después de hemorragia interna, y desde entonces está deseando tenerte en su cama"-.

dejando el papel en la mesita de la sala se acerco y le retiro las lagrimas que brotaban de los brillantes ojos de Samui, -"yo no quiero que mueras, ni quiero entregarte a él"-, le dijo mientras posaba su pulgar en las mejilla de la chica retirando las lagrimas y pasaba a mover su rostro para que lo encarara, -"si eres obediente y me complaces te dejare libre, entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?, pero si te dejo libre otra persona puede tomarte y enviarte con tu Raikage, eres demasiado hermosa como para pasar desapercibida"- le decía suavemente Naruto implantándole la semilla de la duda, -"cuánto tiempo crees que pasara hasta que te encuentren?, mmmm"- le dijo Naruto reacomodándose en el sillón.

reclinándose en sus muslos Samui vio a su secuestrador y cerró los ojos un momento, pensó en sus posibilidades, dio un suspiro se balanceo para posarse en cuatro patas para acercarse a Naruto colocando el costado de su cabeza en sumisión sobre su muslo, sentándose entre las piernas de Naruto, Samui poso su cuerpo tembloroso sin hacercarse mas él cuando de pronto una idea llena de satisfacción y odio creció en ella, -'amo..'- pensó la chica rindiéndose a él .

* * *

 **Y!... corte!**

 **bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo experimental, veamos como avanza la relación de Tenten ante la amenaza de Samui, perdonen si deje algún error ortográfico desperdigado, como siempre les agradezco su tiempo y si pueden déjenme un Review me encanta leer sus opiniones :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola les agradezco a las personas que me han regalado su opinión y sus palabras, sepan que el conocer que esta historia es de su agrado me levanta el ánimo para seguir escribiendo mas, este capítulo es un poco más largo de lo normal, que puedo decir, quería tratar de unir a Tenten y Samui, pero bueno será en otro episodio.**

 **Estoy ligeramente confundido, e recibió varios mensajes pidiéndome que agregue a Mey Terumi al harem, pero no sé si son de la misma persona, bueno eso no importa, tomare su sugerencia y la uniré a la ecuación pero a su debido tiempo, solo quiero desarrollar un poco el peso del mercado negro y hare un par de movimientos con las candidatas ;)  
**

 **Disclaimer** : No tengo derechos de nada, más que la propia historia.

 _ **-'pensamientos'-**_

 _ **-'Carta o nota'-**_

 _ **-"Platica"-**_

 _ **Capitulo 6 : Sellos del Destino**_

* * *

 **-Fragua la Cueva del Oso-**

En un antiguo edificio creado al costado del monumento a los Hokages se encontraba la fragua que manejaba el padre de Tenten, la Cueva del Oso era reconocida por ser un sitio donde las herramientas de Hierro y otros metales se moldeaban con la calidad el viejo herrero, él era un perfeccionista, un maestro artesano, alguien de quien nadie podría desconfiar, Honor era su lema y Honestidad era su guía , eso lo había llevado de ser un simple aprendiz de un simple herrero de caballos, a el gran maestro de las armas de Konoha, las armas especiales las manejaba por encargos y él en persona la entregaba.

el viejo oso era algo más que un herrero, era un observador, desde la persona más humilde que trataba de venderle carbón para la fragua, hasta los adinerados que llegaban a su local a encargarle armas especificas, el podía notar los estados de ánimo o si alguno le mentía, la razones del porque deseaban el arma, o tan solo el hecho de porque deseaban trabajar con él, su empatía le hacía ponerse en los zapatos de las personas que trataba y a pesar de que nunca lo hacia conscientemente, el era una persona que se tomaba su tiempo no juzgaba a las personas, después de todo el viejo herrero deseaba entender a su hija y sus constantes cambios de humor, pero como iba a saber él, que el futuro de su hija estaba en las manos de otro hombre.

el viejo oso había notado que la actitud de su hija en los últimos días había cambiado radicalmente, de alegre a depresiva y de regreso, él no podía dejar de preguntarse qué le había pasado desde aquella noche que Tenten salió para reunirse con sus amigas no había regresado a ser la chica tímida que conocía desde hace años, la chica parecía un animal encerrado en su casa mirando con expectativa cada cierto tiempo la puerta esperando a que alguien llamara, periódicamente revisaba con expectativa el correo en busca de alguna carta dirigida a ella, y su actitud había cambiado de alguien tranquilo y relajado a la de alguien obsesionado por recibir una noticia urgente.

sí, eso hubiera alarmado a cualquier padre, pero él conocía a su trastornada hija y sus constantes cambios, así que lo dejo pasar como cualquier fase, lo único que llego a incomodarlo era que incluso estando en el trabajo, cada vez que el viejo llegaba para descargar artículos para surtir la tienda, la chica se veía molesta cada vez que un cliente se acercaba al pequeño comercio y platicaba tratando de invitarla a salir, distrayéndola de la constante vigía que ella mantenía en el flujo de personas intentando reconocer a alguien en el ajetreo constante.

pero la curiosidad del viejo oso fue en aumento cuando entero que Tenten había roto su relación de muchos meses con su pareja Lee, realmente no fue una noticia mala para él, pero sí de la forma en la que se entero.

-*-Inicia Mini Flashback-*-

levantándose una mañana como cualquier otra, el viejo oso se desperezo y se levanto como poseído directo al baño a lavarse la cara como todas las mañanas, subió su mirada y leyó aun adormecido las agujas del reloj, las cuatro de la mañana marcaba un reloj en la pared del baño, ese día tenía que salir temprano para calentar la fragua de su taller por una orden grande de armaduras que necesitaban mucho trabajo mandadas a hacer por el Daimyo de Konoha, estirándose y planeando en que haría durante el resto del día, fue cuando escucho como Tenten hablaba a gritos ahogados por las paredes de la casa.

quince minutos después de cambiarse a su atuendo de trabajo se acerco a la cocina y tomo un gran tazón de cereal, su hija aun en camisón de dormir y su largo cabello enredado en una trenza que se posaba sobre su hombro izquierdo se movía de un lado a otro con expresión seria hablando por el teléfono, -"no Lee, no eres tu soy yo"-, le decía la chica una y otra vez.

-'pobre chico'- pensaba el viejo herrero mientras veía como su hija movía sus manos como espantando moscas a su alrededor en exagerados ademanes, -'ya he escuchado esas palabras y se como terminara esto'- pensaba el viejo mientras tomaba las ultimas cucharadas de su tazón y se limpiaba la barba con el dorso de la mano.

-"Que no Lee!, ¡que no entiendes!, nunca te quise!, ¡salía contigo por lástima!, que te quede claro, ¡DE-JA-ME EN PAZ!, no quiero estar contigo"-, decía la chica por el teléfono sin darse cuenta que su padre la miraba con los ojos abiertos asombrados ante tales palabras, -'ouch, me agrada a que deje ese patético chico, pero tenias que ser tan mala hija'- pensaba el viejo oso negando suavemente con un movimiento de cabeza sin decir ni una palabra.

levantándose para ir a trabajar, el viejo paso tirando su plato en la cocina pasando junto a su hija dándole un rápido beso en su mejía mientras ella seguía pegada al teléfono sin inmutarse por su padre, tomando sus herramientas tiradas en el sillón de la sala donde los dejo la noche anterior dio varios pasos hasta abrir la puerta, -"papa! puedes esperar un momento"- dijo Tenten mientras corría a despedirse de su padre, -"has escuchado todo eso papa?"-, asintiendo a la chica continuo, -"he conocido a alguien más papa, quiero conocerlo mejor, siento que me estoy enamorando y esas cosas"- le decía la chica a su padre con un sonrojo en sus mejías, -"nos conocimos el otro día, y a pesar de que es un poco reservado creo que me quiere"-, el viejo oso dio un suspiro le revolvió el pelo, a su hija y le dijo -"no te preocupes mi pequeña panda, ya eres mayor y sabes que es lo mejor para ti"-

-*- Fin Mini Flashback-*-

Ese chico nuevo realmente tenía a su hija en la palma de su mano, lo único que él deseaba era que aquel tipo no le rompiera el corazón, pues lo único que el viejo oso veía en su hija, era una niña que merecía a alguien que besara la tierra en la que ella caminase, claro, el era un padre y solo deseaba lo mejor para ella.

* * *

 **-Kiosco El Oso-**

Varios días habían pasado desde aquel día en que Tenten se entrego a aquel hombre, -'pero que tonta eres no te has entregado a Kitsune-sama'- se decía Tenten mientras se preparaba para atender el kiosco de su familia.

la mañana misma en que Naruto la había obligado tragar su semilla fue la mañana que Tenten cambio, la chica se sintió diferente, se sentía hermosa, deseada, sexy y vio en la mirada de aquel hombre rubio que ella era una diosa bajo sus ojos azules adormecidos de placer, aquel hombre le había dicho que, si le juraba lealtad, le quitaría su estúpida virginidad, y ella sin pensarlo, pero sin decirlo en voz alta lo acepto, era algo irracional, pero su nuevo yo le decía que aceptara su propuesta.

ella cambio, atrás dejo aquellas prendas de vestir grandes y flojas que usaba constantemente para esconder sus curvas y su piel nívea, ahora usaba escotes atrevidos cuando se sentía intrépida, algunas veces trajes con cortes que dejaban a la vista su suave lisa espalda, o vestidos que dejaban desnudas sus largas y firmes piernas, atrás habían quedado aquellos pantalones que utilizaba para trabajar, ahora ella usaba medias de seda siempre fijas por ligueros escondidos en su ropa interior, o botas de cuero que terminaban en sus firmes muslos invitando las miradas traviesas.

Tenten dio un paso adelante sin darse cuenta de su antigua timidez, lo único que quedaban de aquella timidez eran las miradas mudas pero llenas de picardía que les dedicaba los chicos guapos que se paseaban por el mercado de hierro o en las calles que ella utilizaba constantemente.

fue un giro de ciento ochenta en su personalidad, pero no fue algo difícil de hacer, ella siempre mantenía ese yo travieso, escondido por una burbuja de timidez, Tenten solía preguntarse, -' que dirán las personas si uso esta prenda, o si me peino de otra forma'-, pero todo eso paso a un lado, las personas pasaron de ser jueces en su mente a ser personajes en el fondo, fácilmente olvidables, ella no era de nadie, sino de sí misma y más importante de Kitsune-sama.

Tenten se dio cuenta con el paso de los días que ella era como un faro en el mercado de hierro, atraía la mirada de los hombres que buscaban herramientas, de musculosos herreros y de algunas dependientas de sonrisas seductoras, ella era como una oveja entre muchos lobos, en varias ocasiones se vio envuelta en varios intentos de perder su virginidad, pero la más cercana fue con uno de chicos que trabajaban como aprendiz con su padre, se encontraron por casualidad en el camino que daba a la fragua en la cueva del oso y le invito a un trago, por fuerza de voluntad además de un golpe de suerte no termino en la cama de aquel atractivo aprendiz, darse cuenta que ella era muy atractiva al sexo opuesto le dio un fuerte refuerzo a su confianza haciendo crecer su autoestima, -'que pasaría si olvidara mi obsesión por Kitsune-sama?'-, pensó preocupadamente una tarde mientras miraba su reflejo en el mostrador, recordando los suaves cabellos del rubio.

-' NO!, Kitsune-sama regresara por mí, solo tengo que esperar, pero tengo que hacer algo para no caer en tentación'- se dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y colocaba un letrero de cerrado.

tomándose su tiempo, Tenten busco entre los pequeños y pintorescos negocios alrededor del mercado, entre vendedores ambulantes y pequeños callejones encontró lo que buscaba, en un disimulado mostrador al fondo de un bazar de especies, colgado de con un hilo rojo balanceándose con el poco viento que pasaba por Konoha un letrero muy borroso que decía 'Sellos de contacto', armándose de valor Tenten paso entre los estantes y toco un pequeño timbre de metal sobre un mostrador muy maltratado.

-"Hola! hay alguien que me atienda"- dijo la chica volteando constantemente para que buscando el encargado del bazar.

Al poco rato del fondo de la tienda salió una ancianita a pasos cansados de cara seria, pero con sonrisas en los ojos, -"en que te puedo ayudar hija"- le dijo a Tenten mientras tomaba asiento en una silla alta para atenderla, -"busco un sello especial"-, le decía Tenten a la ancianita suavemente, -"quisiera un sello de contacto para no serle infiel a mi esposo"-, al escuchar eso la ancianita le contesto con una sonrisa de complicidad automática.

la anciana cerro su ojos y adopto un semblante pensando detenidamente, -"oh!, pues claro, dame un momento hija, alcánzame la cajita de metal roja que está en la parte más alta de esa repisa"- le dijo la anciana a Tenten señalando una caja metálica en la repisa más alta que casi tocaba el techo tras el mostrador, tomando una escalera pequeña que estaba debajo del mostrador, mientras hacía esto ella no se fijo que la anciana estudiaba los manierismos y él como ella estaba vestida, soltando un pequeño suspiro la anciana le contesto, -"ya veo porque quieres el sello, realmente eres hermosa e hija, debe ser difícil mantener a los pretendientes fuera de tu alcance he! hahaha"- mientras la anciana decía esto, tomaba una llave que tenía en una cadena sobre su garganta, -"alguna vez as usado algo así?"-, le decía mientras abría la cerradura y dejaba a la vista varios tipos de sellos plasmados en papeles, Tenten negó suavemente y con un rubor ligero observo como la anciana colocaba varias libretas de papel escritas para al final sacar una libreta con un sello diluido, -"bueno es sencillo de usar, lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar caer una gota de sangre sobre una hoja de papel y pensar fuertemente en la persona amada luego colócala y no te preocupes por nada, la hoja deja sacar líquidos pero es impenetrable, para retirar el sello la persona amaba debe dejar caer una gota de sangre y el sello se abrirá"-, le decía la ancianita a Tenten moviendo sus cejas pobladas,-"hahaha, si eres tan solo una niña"-, pagándole a la anciana, avergonzada pero decidida Tenten salió rumbo a su casa para probar los sellos.

 **-Casa de Tenten-**

Ya en casa Tenten se recostó en su cama y pensó en lo que estaba apunto de hacer, -'Kitsune-sama es la persona que amo, y nadie más que él puede tomarme"-, se decía en pensamientos continuos observando la libreta con los sellos.

armándose se valor Tenten se desnudo y tomo un rápido baño, al terminar ella se detuvo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su cuarto, saco un pequeño abre cartas de un cajón y corto una pequeña hoja y le dio forma rectangular para que encajara perfectamente en su sitio sin que fuera demasiado molesto, luego se hiso un pequeño corte en el índice y dejo caer una gota dando un ligero suspiro.

-'Kitsune-sama'- pensó tocando su sexo imaginando sus dedos ásperos acariciando sus pliegues humedeciéndose ligeramente de expectación, con la hoja en una mano y sus dedos en su sexo retiro unos pequeños bellos que habían crecido desde la última vez que se depilo, y sin pensarlo dos veces coloco la hoja sobre ella delicadamente pensando que eran los labios de Kitsune los que la besaban suavemente.

respirando profundamente Tenten abrió sus ojos y vio através del espejo, desde ahora hasta que su Kitsune-sama la tomara ella estaría sellada para él, húmeda y deseosa, solo por él, -"Búscame pronto Kitsune-sama, te necesito"- dijo en vos alta la chica mientras retorcía su labio inferior en sus dientes y pensaba en el rubio, tomando un juego de ropa interior con encajes y colocándose su ropa para regresar a trabajar antes que su padre se diera cuenta.

* * *

 **\- Bosque Bigfoot-**

En una mesa de madera vieja en el medio del bosque se encontraba Naruto, disfrutando del hermoso paisaje silvestre, escuchando como una pareja de azulejos cantaba alegremente en un pino cerca su mesa y un grupo de ardillas se acercaba a sus pies recolectando rápidamente nueces cerca de él nerviosas por ser descubiertas, era ciertamente una imagen de Konoha que Naruto no había disfrutado antes, pero a pesar de toda la belleza a su alrededor Naruto estaba leyendo despreocupadamente las cartas que había recibido ese día.

El Dr. Earnhard se había tomado un tiempo de su creación clandestina de drogas para contestarle con detenidamente como lavar las cuentas que Bass había dejado aseguradas en el Banco Negro dentro del mercado negro, y a su vez le dio una receta sencilla con nuevos usos para la formula experimental que le había dado, uno de los métodos más interesantes recomendaba que si el liquido se mesclaba con resina o con una pomada antiséptica se convertiría en un poderoso canalizador, su estudio creía que el efecto era prolongado sobre el área aplicada generando una intensa sensación de placer

como lo había descubierto el viejo Dr. era algo que el rubio no quería saber, pero le gusto ese nuevo uso, así que tomándose su tiempo creó un pequeño recipiente con la mitad de la formula que tenía guardada, era algo interesante de probar, así que le daría prioridad sobre la formula liquida, luego le mandaría una carta de regreso al Dr. cuando estuviera seguro de su efectividad, primero quería probarla con su querida mascota, que los últimos días había estado muy desobediente.

-'Hay Sami, Sami que hare contigo'-, pensaba Naruto pasando su vista a un par de cartas enviadas desde el Medusa's Den, en ellas Lady Snake le agradecía las cartas que Naruto había mandado en los últimos catorce días iníciales al entrenamiento de Samui, pero el Raikage también la presionaba para que el mandara fotos a lo que Naruto se oponía en redondo, puesto que si el Raikage notaba que Samui estaba siendo entrenada diferente a su petición inicial no dudaría en mandar a alguien a tomarla a la fuerza, -'mmm, necesito una excusa creíble mientras planeo su asesinato'- pensaba Naruto mientras recordaba lo que había redactado en las simples carta que le había mandado.

la primera semana de entrenamiento de Samui fue la más interesante para Naruto, puesto que Samui se había recluido en una desconfianza razonable por su actual situación, ella solo lo buscaba cuando era el ultimo recuso, para tomar un baño cuando se sentía muy sucia de vagar por la casa en ropa interior, que la alimentara cuando su pequeño vientre rugía de hambre o simplemente para no sentirse sola en la gran hacienda en la que estaba confinada.

La segunda semana fue ligeramente extraña en la actitud de Samui, pues ella lo buscaba en todos los lugares y no deseaba despegarse de su presencia, al principio Naruto se tomo su gesto como buena voluntad, pero notaba como Samui buscaba alguna forma de quitarse los aparatos que restringían sus piernas y así fue como por primera vez Naruto castigo a su traviesa cachorrita.

 **-Oficina de Naruto-**

Después de la primera semana de convivencia Naruto creía que Samui se había ganado el derecho de respirar sin ningún impedimento así que decidió quitarle el bozal de su garganta, el principio se sintió alegre de que por fin le dejara insultarlo abiertamente, pero ella se encontró confusa ante la primera regla que su amo le impuso cuando él le regalo su primer paso a la libertad.

-"Sami... "-le decía el rubio a Samui quitando los cierres y masajeando el área que había estado oculta por las piezas de cuero tanto tiempo, -"dejare que hables libremente en el interior de esta casa, pero ante cualquier pregunta que te haga, solo puedes ladrarme como la perrita hermosa que eres, entiendes?"-, asombrada por esa regla, ella rebeldemente le dijo,-"tú no eres nadie para decirme que puedo y que no puedo hacer!"- , Naruto soltó una pequeña risa contenida y empezó a acariciar los cabellos que se posaban en la espalda desnuda de Samui, -"Bueno Sami, es momento que te eduque adecuadamente"- le dijo Naruto tomándola en brazos y bajando al sótano.

 **-Sótano de la Hacienda-**

Al bajar Samui sintió miedo aquel sitio, era un rectángulo subterráneo grande iluminado por pequeños faros tenues dejando a su vista solo una pequeña parte de aquel lugar, en el había mesas colocadas junto a las paredes con grilletes en cada lado, una serie de cadenas colgando en el centro de la habitación sobre otro conjunto en el suelo creando un armonioso conjunto medieval, a subes al costado más alejado se miraba una silla recia muy vieja de madera obscura con muchos pinchos gruesos donde se suponía que debía sentarse el ocupante atado con cierres de cuero en los brazos y en las piernas de aquel instrumento, al costado de la entrada Samui reconoció una serie de látigos que iban desde los que ella conocía ligeramente como látigos de tortura hasta unos más sencillos y finos, junto a estos objetos colgaban palas de madera con agujeros de aspecto amenazador y diferentes grosores todos cubiertos por cuero entre otras texturas, aquellos objetos de tortura se bamboleaban despreocupadamente bajo un viento fantasmal esperando a ser utilizados.

abriendo los ojos como platos y imaginando se destino, Samui empezó a balbucear, -"E-Espera, s-solo estaba bromeando, ha-ha-haré lo que tu q-quieras"-, aun en los brazos de Naruto, Samui apretaba fuertemente los guantes en forma de patas de perro en la camisa del rubio tratando de llamar la atención del chico sin quitar la vista en esos instrumentos de entrenamiento.

-"Estas desobedeciendo mis palabras nuevamente, por eso necesitaras doble castigo"-, le decía Naruto a la rubia que, temblada de terror, -"p-por favor no me lastimes"-, le decía la chica liberando pequeñas lagrimas miedo y poniéndose en piel de gallina mientras miraba una cruz empotrada en la pared opuesta a los látigos.

Bajando la vista, Naruto observo como Samui se derretía de temor en sus brazos y la reacomodo colocándola a sus pies en el centro de la habitación cerca de las cadenas"-, no te muevas de aquí, si lo haces, traeré el caballo de madera de la bodega y te dejare atada a él dos días sin alimento, ¿entiendes?"-, le dijo Naruto a la chica mientras ella se limitaba a asentir con un movimiento y se hacia un ovillo en el suelo.

Cinco, diez, veinte, cuarenta minutos, el tiempo pasaba y pasaba, Samui se volvía loca de expectativa, -' que me hará ese degenerado'-, pensaba y su conciencia le contestaba rápidamente, -'espero que me azote con el látigo de nueve tiras'-, decía su Conciencia descaradamente, -'Q-Que!'-, se decía Samui mientras Conciencia la contradecía, -' Eres una hipócrita, llevas muchos años de tu vida soltera deseando un hombre que te haga sentir mujer, que te domine, que caliente tu frio corazón!'-, asombrada por su Conciencia le grito en su mente, -'Eso es mentira!, yo lo único que deseaba era ser amada'-, -'JAJAJA! no me hagas reír, has tenido muchas oportunidades en Kumo, y has botado la oportunidad de casarte dos veces, dime una cosa, porque los dejastes?'-, pensando detenidamente lo que Conciencia le decía, no escucho como Naruto regresaba a la habitación y colocaba tres pares de esposas en las cadenas que estaban en el centro de la habitación a varias distancias.

-'Eran hombres ridículos, el primero me deseaba para tener poder en la embajada de Kumo y el segundo solo deseaba tenerme como una inútil esposa trofeo'-, se decía Samui mientras Naruto se agachaba retirándole las medias de cuero restrictivas y le pasaba crema humectante a sus piernas y brazos suavemente sin distraerla.

-'yo nunca me dejare domar por hombres avariciosos ni ambiciosos'- se decía Samui, pero de un momento a otro la rubia sintió como pasaban manos por sus extremidades y abrió de golpe sus ojos, que no había notado que los tuvo cerrados todo el tiempo que estuvo discutiendo consigo misma, -"pe-pe!"-, se detuvo de golpe antes de que sus labios soltaran mas palabras y para hundirla en más problemas.

-"Oh parece que mi cachorrita a aprendido la lección"-, decía Naruto levantando a la chica del suelo y llevando los brazos de Samui a un juego de esposas acolchadas bajo ella de regreso al suelo, mirando a Naruto con sus ojos brillantes, Naruto distinguió la pregunta no dicha que la chica le estaba haciendo, -"ya es muy tarde hermosa, levanta ese melocotón"-, le decía Naruto dándole una fuerte cachetada en el trasero, -"Ah!"- , Soltó la rubia entre sus labios con un sonrojo claramente visible en su trasero, subiendo lentamente su suaves posaderas Naruto paso una cuerda entre su vientre y pechos creando un soporte en su espalda directamente conectada al techo, así mantendría sus piernas y trasero a mayor nivel obligándola a reclinarse hacia delante sin mucho esfuerzo tocando el suelo solo con sus hombros y su cara sobre una almohada que coloco preventivamente, -"mmm"-, dijo Samui sintiendo como quedaba suspendida, Naruto al revisar que la cuerda no cortara la circulación en ningún lugar, ni que fuera demasiado incomoda, paso a cerrar otro juego de esposas abriendo completamente sus piernas y dejando para su deleite su jugoso melocotón listo para ser saboreado.

-"Tu castigo es bastante simple Sami, yo te daré un azote, cada vez que lo haga tú dirás. Uno woof, Dos woof, y así hasta que aprendas tu lección, te has ganado treinta así que se valiente pequeña"- , le dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba los muslos tensos de la chica, -"si te detienes o dudas, añadiremos cinco azotes mas, lo has entendido?"- , le dijo Naruto moviendo su mano y acariciando el glúteo derecho posesivamente, -"solo por hoy puedes decir lo que quieras libremente, pero si me insultas, añadiré diez azotes mas a tu castigo"-, Samui suspirando de impotencia contesto armándose de valor, -"Entiendo, terminemos con eso"-, el rubio se detuvo sorprendido ante el tono seco y rencoroso de Samui y pellizco el trasero de la chica, -" Si amo"-, le dijo Naruto maltratando la piel de la chica, -"S-Si... amo"-, le dijo la chica en un pequeño susurro.

al escuchar estas palabras Naruto se detuvo y acaricio la zona que estaba maltratando, aliviando ligeramente el dolor que sentía la chica, -"Se que disfrutaras eso, y yo disfrutare llenándote de placer ", le prometió el rubio acariciando cada glúteo y pasando su dedo índice entre los montículos pasando por cada agujero y pliegue hasta llegar al botoncito de su clítoris dando un suspiro.

levantando su mano sobre la cabeza el chico dejo caer todo su peso sobre el firme glúteo derecho, la chica al sentir que el impacto viajaba por todas las terminales nerviosas desde su columna hasta terminar en una suave descarga de electricidad en su lengua dijo -"U-u u uno, ...woof"- dijo embriagada de dolor y de vergüenza.

-"cinco más por vacilar"-, le dijo Naruto mientras pasaba su mano por la zona roja que dejo su azote.

-"Si... amo"-, le decía la chica tratando de ganarse su confianza e intentando de que él le retirara los cinco golpes que acababa de ganar.

-"Buena chica!, solo por eso te has ganado un premio mi cachorrita"-, decía el rubio a subes que sacaba un objeto de su pantalón, mientras escuchaba esto la chica no podía saber qué clase de reacción había tenido su secuestrador al estar de cara al suelo y con la vista nublada por el dolor de aquel golpe, un momento después sintió algo que se abría paso por el agujero de su trasero, - a-amo!"-, dijo la chica sin notar que sus palabras salían llenas de excitación.

-" es un juguete para mi querida perrita "-, le dijo insertándole un tapón anal con un vibrador incorporado que no planeaba probar en ese momento, era perfecto para ella y todo el aparato estaba disfrazado en una pequeña cola de perro que la hacía ver aún más canina, -"te queda perfecto"-, le decía Naruto a la chica mientras sacaba el tapón para reinsertarlo en su posición original, -" está bien sigamos "-, levantando otra vez su mano, Naruto escucho como Samui decía, en una voz llena de excitación a cada impacto, -"Dos ...Wooooof, Tres! wooof, CUATRO! woof, cincoooooo!, wo-oo-of!"-, así siguieron por un largo rato, a cada azote, Naruto se tomaba un momento acariciando su trasero creando que las venas alteradas por el calor y dolor se relajaran a la temperatura fresca de su mano para luego fundirlas con caricias creando una sinergia de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

cerca de una hora había pasado mientras Samui se encontraba en un coma de emociones. Dolor y placer fluían por su cuerpo en cantidades inmensas debatiéndose por ganar lugar privilegiado en su mente nublada, y eso era algo que jamás había experimentado, la rubia sentía como si nadara en un estanque claro de placer constante, siempre tratando de llegar al final de aquel delicioso tormento acercándose a la orilla que se veía más lejana desde el lugar en el que ella flotaba, aquella orilla en forma de tacto le ofrecía un estante infinito de descanso y era lo que su cuerpo deseaba a gritos, pero aquella orilla era celosa y huía a terminar su placer, le negaba constantemente su orgasmo cosa que la tenía muy molesta pero que al paso de un tiempo rogaba por que continuara.

Al principio la chica se sentía confundida cuando los azotes dolorosos iban cambiando lentamente en su cabeza de una experiencia dolorosa y torturadora a una que jamás había experimentado, placer constante, su mente había confundido los límites del dolor y el placer creando una simbiosis en su conciencia, desde ese día eso se volvería en una parte de ella, y que por más que intentara ignorarlo, ella simplemente no podría separar la asombrosa sensación que aquel hombre había plantado en ella.

-'Espero que mi mascota disfrute de esto'-, pensaba Naruto mientras estiraba los dedos adoloridos de azotar a la chica frente a él, -'espero que haya funcionado mi idea'-, observaba Naruto el tapón insertado en el trasero al rojo de la chica moviéndose hacia adentro y afuera ligeramente como rogando que alguien lo tocara, el rubio había pensado en darle un poco de formula a Samui y no sería un desperdicio, pero no tenía tiempo de darle algo de beber o algo parecido mientras la tuviera en el sótano, entonces lo único que se le paso por la mente era vaciar un chorro de aquel liquido sobre el juguete sexual que utilizaría Samui durante todo su castigo, -'Sera muy cruel lo que hice?-, se preguntaba Naruto mientras la chica dejaba escapar grandes cantidades de jugo vaginal por sus piernas, -'Bueno parece disfrutarlo, creo que eso ya no importa mucho'-, razono ,-"Hemos terminado Sami"-, le decía en vos alta a Samui quitándole todas las esposas.

 **-* Inicia Lemon*-**

-"Escuchaste lo que dije pequeña"-, repetía Naruto mientras le retiraba las cuerdas del cuerpo de la chica y acariciaba todas las líneas rojas en su piel por estar colgada del techo tanto tiempo, dos minutos pasaron y a pesar de que la chica estaba suelta, ella tenía su torso apoyado en el suelo con su cara escondida por su cabello revuelto en la almohada, pero su hermoso trasero se mantenía en alto bamboleándose de un lado a otro como invitando a su amo a deleitarlo.

-"Sami?"- dijo Naruto a lo que la chica se tenso y volteo a verlo con los ojos verdes vidriosos desde el suelo sin levantarse, -"woof!"-, le dijo la rubia moviendo mas su trasero en alto, -"Woof! wooof!" -, mirándola a la cara y mirando su trasero en alto, Naruto acerco su mano y quito el juguete sexual del interior de Samui, -"aaaaaahhhhhhgg!"- grito la chica de placer liberando un gran orgasmo contenido desde hace una hora.

En su asombro, Naruto hiso lo único que paso por su mente y acerco la cara para probar el néctar que se derramaba en el suelo de su sótano, -"Tenía razón, melocotón es tu sabor"-, le decía Naruto a la chica mientras besaba su interior y con un par de dedos apartaba los pliegues para ver como latían las paredes vaginales, -" todo un espectáculo, realmente eres asombrosa pequeña"-, comentaba Naruto mientras la chica movía sus caderas tratando de mostrarle a su amo lo dispuesta que estaba de hacerlo feliz, así como él lo había hecho con ella.

al notar su movimiento coloco sus manos en las caderas de Samui y le dijo mientras pasaba su mano por toda su espalda hasta detenerse en los pezones erectos que pedían atención, -"estás segura Sami?, quieres ser mía?"-, le susurro Naruto en la oreja, a lo que la chica escondió su cara en la almohada del suelo y bamboleo su cuerpo invitándolo a probarla.

Quitándose la camisa rápidamente y abriendo el cierre de su pantalón bajándolo junto a su ropa interior hasta las rodias, saco su miembro que se había mantenido erecto durante todo el castigo y lo tomo entre sus manos, -"Sami, lo quieres hacer por aquí?"-, le dijo el chico frotando la cabeza de su miembro en la entrada vaginal de la rubia, -"grrrrrr woof"-, dijo Samui en tono molesto, -"Probemos en este"-, dijo Naruto acercando su miembro a la entrada superior que se movía guiñándole por el uso del juguete, -"parece que este pequeño está contento por verme"-, le dijo Naruto a la chica mientras ella arqueaba la espalaba y colocaba las manos en el suelo colocándose en cuatro patas.

-"Woof! Woof!"-, ladro la chica lanzándose con el poco equilibro que tenia hacia atrás recibiendo en su interior todo el sexo de Naruto, -"mmm, eres un poco estrecha"-, susurro Naruto a la chica mientras se acomodaba en su interior.

Naruto tomando el control, tomo a la chica por su vientre y la atrajo hasta su torso trazando besos por todo su hombro en el proceso, sin moverse en su interior ni un centímetro, -"de quien es esta perrita, dilo"-, le dijo Naruto moviendo su mano de su vientre a su sexo girando sus dedos rápidamente en el clítoris de la chica, mientras que con la otra iba pellizcando los pezones duros de expectativa, uno a la vez, -"aaaamo!"-, dijo Samui girando su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos posesivamente y pasando su pequeña lengua en el mentón del chico, -" así es Sami, tu eres mi perra"-, le dijo Naruto moviendo sus caderas sin liberarla y enterrando toda su longitud adentrándose aún más en su espacioso trasero, -"aaaaahh, aaaaahh , aaaaahh "-, gimoteaba la rubia entre cada envestida y envestida, -"amo!, amo!, mi amo!"-, le decía la chica con los ojos perdidos y sus pestañas parpadeantes de placer.

Colocándola nuevamente en el suelo a cuatro patas, Naruto dio un respiro y salió de Samui , al hacer esto la rubia dio un gemido de desapruebo, -"aauuuuh! amo!, Woof!"-, le dijo la chica mirándolo con una mirada traviesa y dejando caer grandes cantidades de su néctar al suelo ligeramente detenidas por el juguete sexual en su sexo, -"espera pequeña no olvidemos tu regalo"-, le dijo Naruto moviendo el tapón en sus genitales, -"agh!"-, dijo la chica en sorpresa, cuando después de recibir la atención en su sexo gracias a su regalo, Naruto continuo envainando su miembro fuertemente hasta que su pelvis toco la unión de los glúteos de la chica con toda su fuerza, -"oh, Sami, estas realmente excitada?"-, le susurraba al oído Naruto, mientras que él se deslizaba en su interior hasta dejar solo la punta de su órgano y metiéndolo nuevamente con toda su fuerza en el interior pulverizando los últimos intentos por revelarse.

-'Si, Si, dame más'-, pensaba Samui con la lengua de fuera dejando caer su vientre al suelo pero manteniendo en alto su trasero recibiendo toda la deliciosa longitud de su amo, -'Ya lo ves Samui'-, le decía su Conciencia através de la nube de emociones, -'El es un hombre de verdad!, quédate con él , has sus fantasías y las tuyas realidad, no necesitas nada de la nación maldita que te traiciono, solo necesitas vivir en paz'-, decía Conciencia ofreciéndole a Samui un nuevo camino, -'Si, si, es todo lo que necesito'-, pensaba Samui, llegando a su límite y acercándose a la orilla del abismo, moviéndose hacia atrás encontrando la deliciosa fricción del sexo de Naruto, el rubio reconoció que su querida mascota estaba a punto de terminar su cesión y apresuro el paso para encontrarse con el orificio que aceptaba avariciosamente su cariño.

-"Casi termino Sam!, vamos llega conmigo!"-, decía Naruto agarrando fuertemente los glúteos de la chica y estallando con mucha fuerza en el interior de Samui, para momentos después caer sobre la espalda de ella y quedarse así largos minutos derramando su semilla en su interior, ¡-"AAAAAAgh!"-, grito la chica de golpe al sentir que algo se derramaba en lo profundo de su ser, llegando a su Orgasmo instantáneamente al sentir como recibía toda la semilla de su amo, cayendo rendida al suelo junto a él.

 **-*Fin de Lemon*-**

Veinte minutos después, la rubia se preguntaba si lo que sentía en su interior era posible, pues el miembro de su amo no se había relajado después de soltar toda su esencia, sino que estaba durísimo y alojado en lo profundo de su trasero como esperando mas acción, -"woof?, woof?"-, ladro la chica para llamar la atención de su amo que dejaba besos ligeros regados en su columna ,-"no te preocupes cachorrita, no seguiremos, aunque yo puedo seguir mucho más tiempo del que imaginas, pero no creo que tu cuerpo resista, creo que este agujero en el que estoy descansando tardara un tiempo en regresar a su antiguo estado, -"decía Naruto mientras desenvainaba su sexo del trasero prefecto de la rubia y le asestaba un cariñoso azote, -"vamos, ya es tarde para cenar"-, le dijo a la chica y se levanto buscando su ropa.

mientras se vestía de nuevo, Naruto vio como Samui estiraba su brazo y lo hundía en el agujero latente de su trasero untándo su delicada mano de su semilla para luego lamerla toda, dedo por dedo moviendo su pequeña lengua sin perder ni una gota, -'Dios , mi mascota es una pervertida, me pregunto si estará en celo?'-, se preguntaba Naruto sonriendo mientras Samui intentaba sacar la esencia restante de su interior y beberla directamente de sus manos temblorosas.

* * *

 **Y... Corte!**

 **Uff , bueno espero que el capítulo les haya agradado, mi nuevo intento de Lemon espero que no esté me haya quedado mal logrado, bueno les comento que la próxima semana estaré un poco ocupado así que aquí les dejo este capítulo un más largo en la espera, me disculpo de si deje algún error ortográfico perdido, y ya saben, espero ansioso sus Reviews y opiniones, hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno he tomado fuerzas entre trabajo y trabajo para ir tejiendo este capítulo, espero que no se les antoje muy repulsivas algunas cosas que he puesto, es un capitulo un poco más fuerte a lo que estoy acostumbrado perop claro esta es la clasificación M así que están advertidos, debo dejarles de antemano que quise darle un buen empujón a la trama antes de seguir con el Lemon así que ya veremos cómo resulta.**

 **Disclaimer** : No tengo derechos de nada, más que la propia historia.

 _ **-'pensamientos'-**_

 _ **-'Carta o nota'-**_

 _ **-"Platica"-**_

 _ **Capitulo 7: la encrucijada**_

* * *

 **-Ubicación desconocida-**

A la brisa de una fresca tarde de verano se mecía en un jardín estilo japonés en el centro de lo que parecía una mansión simplista, un cerezo se erguía hogareñamente en el centro de un estanque con miles de pececillos y muchas flores de tonos rojizos decoraban aquel paisaje, era un jardín digno de muchas pinturas, era casi un pecado que aquel paraíso estuviera cerrado en aquel cielo abierto rodeado de cuatro paredes, pero tener un sitio así era natural para una persona adinerada acostumbrada a las excentricidades, en este lugar se encontraban dos personas hablando tranquila mente.

Inoichi Yamanaka responsable de la división de Inteligencia bebía una pequeña copa de sake disfrutando de ese paisaje de colores pasteles platicando con un conocido suyo. -"Oye Hiashi"-, le decía Inoichi al líder del clan Hyuga sirviéndole una copa, -"Has escuchado que el Consejo Civil está moviendo influencias, cobrando favores y desplazando a los inmigrantes que se han asentado en Konoha, a los suburbios más desastrosos y conflictivos llenos de criminalidad?"-, volteando su mirada seria por un momento y pensándolo detenidamente, Hiashi reconoció que el líder del clan Yamanaka era una buena persona pero idealista, él deseaba velar por la seguridad interna de todos los habitantes de Konoha, nativos o no, pero en su afán Inoichi había olvidado completamente que si deseaba poner fin a algunos de los problemas más recurrentes, como la corrupción, la avaricia de la policía civil o la criminalidad creciente en Konoha, estaba totalmente equivocado, Konoha ahora era una capital de crimen, era un antro de perdición donde sus manos caritativas perdían todo propósito y de las de cualquier persona que intentara arreglarlo, eso era simplemente un suelo imposible.

Por muchos años Hiashi había logrado mantener el control dentro del pequeño semi estado que manejaba dentro de su vecindario. Habitado casi en su totalidad por miembros del clan Hyuga, homicidios, violaciones, casos extraños donde se perdían vidas, hasta el secuestro de miembros del clan sin resolver. Hiashi se dio cuenta mucho tiempo después que miles de favores fueron cobrados a su espalda por los Ancianos lideres creando una hegemonía a su alrededor despojándolo desde la sombras de su poder y credibilidad como líder, ahora más que un líder, Hiashi era el portavoz de una secta de fanáticos de sí mismos hambrientos de poder, dispuestos a dar lo que fuera por un gramo más de su dominio en toda Konoha, su trabajo de ser el líder incuestionable de uno de los clanes más prestigiosos paso a ser el de un simple títere fácilmente remplazable llegado el momento.

A pesar de todo, Hiashi trato de llevar una vida normal y pacifica con el constante dolor del abandono de su esposa que había amado incuestionablemente por mucho tiempo además de criar a sus hijas en la senda del liderazgo que algún día tendrían que asumir, él hiso lo que pudo, para que ellas no notaran su tristeza usando una máscara de disciplina abriendo barreras en la relación de sus hijas.

Fue cuando sus hijas alcanzaron cierta edad que los Acianos Lideres en las reuniones habituales donde se trataban discusiones para el bienestar del clan, que noto que ellos preguntaban constantemente de la salud de sus hijas, incomodado por estas acciones, Hiashi encomendó a uno de sus mejores espías para descubrir las nuevas agendas de los conspiradores, pues tras sus fachadas de confianza y madures, escondían muchos secretos como el viejo arcón de Danzo.

La primera noticia que su espía encontró en el recinto de los ancianos, fue una de las más desgarradoras que escucho en su vida, su esposa la amorosa y cariñosa persona de ojos lavanda que conocía, fue chantajeada con la amenaza constante que inculparían a Hiashi como traidor por tratar con los terroristas de Iwa dado que él pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa, y sería ejecutado públicamente destruyendo su reputación si no cumplía sus órdenes.

Su querida esposa paso largos años siendo esclava del grupo de ancianos siendo intercambiada entre ellos constantemente para no ser descubiertos, con la excusa de que ella dado su nivel de medicina sería una excelente enfermera para los viejos, pero su verdadero propósito para ellos, fue como su amante y juguete sexual por muchos meses, cada vez que él viajaba por órdenes del Hokage en misiones diplomáticas para la nación.

los ancianos eran cuidadosos en el trato que le daban a su esposa evitando dejar marcas visibles he impidiendo que su esposa diera a luz sus hijos bastardos, realizando Junkens concentrados de chakra a su abdomen abortando cada embarazo no deseado muchas veces creándole inestabilidad emocional. Solo fue hasta que ella quedo embarazada por segunda vez de Hiashi que ellos se dieron cuenta que ella no era capaz de darle al líder un varón para tomar el cargo, que a ellos dejo de importarle el bienestar de su amada esposa y dejaron de usar protección mientras la forzaban a cumplir su voluntad.

Cuando su esposa se dio cuenta que los ancianos la habían embarazado en una de las ocasiones y no la habían forzado a abortar, que sintió un gran remordimiento por haber traicionado la confianza de Hiashi, y decidió huir de Konoha haciéndose pasar como viajera para luego suicidarse, pero eso paso meses después que Hanabi naciera después de uno de los viajes de Hiashi a Kiri durante la guerra civil, cuando él regreso de su misión ella había desaparecido dejándole una nota que ella lo había abandonado por otro hombre.

Con la mente roja de ira se dio cuenta que poco podía hacer sin pruebas y decidió ocultar a sus hijas de las manos ambiciosas de los viejos seniles, interesados en tratarlas como monedas de cambio, ahora que se daba cuenta que los viejos movían hilos en las sombras.

Si los viejos deseaban mover los hilos a su espalda su primogénita Hinata de carácter amable y dulce, además de tener la imagen de una chica tímida, era una persona dedicada y fiel, aunque las personas alrededor de ella la timaran como débil, ella era el blanco más accesible a ser candidata de matrimonio con algún pretendiente a brindarle más poder a la supremacía Hyuga, pero su hija más pequeña Hanabi era todavía un mejor premio a los ojos de cualquier conocedor. De las dos hijas, ella era una prodigio, domino a una temprana edad todas las artes marciales creadas por su clan, y muchos Jutsus clase A creándose un prestigio solo opacado por su mal carácter, pero secretamente ella insegura tratando de ganarse el respeto de todos, cubierta por una capa de seriedad impropio para alguien de su edad. Ying y Yang, así las consideraba su padre, ambas diferentes y perfectas herederas, pero juntas creaban armonía que pudo llegar a ser beneficiosa para el futuro del Clan Hyuga, algo que nunca conocería con certeza.

Al inicio Hiashi no creyó que los viejos conspiradores fueran capaces de hacer lo que sus espías habían encontrado con el paso de los días, pero fue colerizarte para él conocer que los Ancianos planeaban vender a Hinata a Iwa a cambio de información clasificada de otras naciones y de crear en esa nación una relación comercial además de un nuevo clan Hyuga, utilizándola a ella como animal de reproducción para los clanes que se ganaran el derecho a cooperar con ellos.

Asqueado también se dio cuenta que lo más impactante de las noticias que recogía el espía, era que los Ancianos deseaban matarlo y colocar a su hija Hanabi en su puesto usándola para influenciar a los Clanes afines, además de que ellos se casarían colectivamente con la heredera obligándola a tener con hijo cada uno de ellos creando así conexiones directas con la familia líder, obteniendo aún más poder para sí mismos.

Pero ellos no eran capaces de realizar un movimiento así sin el apoyo de al menos tres clanes afiliados, ahí fue cuando Hiashi se dio cuenta del papel que tomaba el Consejo Civil, ellos eran la unión de los sectores más productivos de toda Konoha, y en ellos descansaba un voto múltiple, los viejos lideres solo debían ofrecer un tratado de influencias para hacer lo que quisieran a puertas cerradas, era todo lo que debían hacer para tener asegurado su puesto en la gran asamblea de Konoha, un lugar donde todos los líderes de clanes y civiles discutían el futuro de la nación además de sus leyes.

El Consejo Civil ya tenía asegurado el cincuenta por cierto de los votos, pero al ganarse el uno por ciento del poder de los clanes ellos tendrían más poder que el propio Hokage, y ese era un futuro en el que Hiashi no deseaba llegar a conocer.

\- "Oye Hiashi!, ¡no me ignores!"-, decía molesto Inoichi moviendo su mano frente a la cara de Hiashi.

Suspirando, Hiashi dio un trago amargo y se inclinó para tomar el pequeño bote de sake sirviéndose otro trago, - "Si. te escuchando claramente Inoichi. Es solo que es imposible tratar con los agentes del Consejo Civil"-, escuchando eso Inoichi se sorprendió ligeramente recordando a "La mano", un grupo selecto de individuos que manejaban desde las sombras, todos los tratos ocultos aparte de las influencias que el Consejo necesitaba para tener en su puño de Hierro a toda Konoha.

\- "algo he escuchado"-, decía el viejo rubio, - "su miembro más notorio es el que se maneja por el sector comercial de Konoha exigiendo pagos directos a los bolsillos del Consejo"-, rascando su barbilla analizando la situación Hiashi le dio una pequeña fracción de la información que sus espías habían logrado recolectar, - "Así es, si tan solo tuviéramos la oportunidad de que ese individuo cambiara de bando, tendríamos la oportunidad de hacer algo encontrar de ellos, descubrir sus planes o encontrar evidencia para mandarlos a la cárcel"-

Inoichi Yamanaka el líder de la división de inteligencia era una persona capacitada para el análisis de información clasificada, además de detener preventivamente a los potenciales peligros para Konoha su trabajo lo hacía controlar la mitad de la policía como jefe encubierto, pero en este caso tan delicado había pensado que necesitaba una opinión imparcial y externa, para refrescar su mente de las constantes opiniones similares que sus colegas le ofrecían, pues sabía que entre sus filas habían agentes infiltrados para el crimen organizado además de espías para el consejo.

-"mmm. Es una opción interesante la que me planteas Hiashi, pero donde podríamos comunicarnos con esta persona"-, dando el último trago de su pequeña taza de sake Hiashi recordó, -"Mis agentes me han comunicado que el miembro de La Mano a cesado sus operaciones, pero ha dejado un apoderado para contactarse con él, me dicen que si deseas hablar con el debes enviar un mensaje al Medusa's Den en el centro del mercado negro al oeste de Konoha"-, escuchando esto, Inoichi reconoció la oportunidad, -"Si queremos hacer esto no podemos ir personalmente, debemos hablar con el Hokage y consultarle su opinión en esta situación"-, Hiashi sonrió desde su posición, -"él no puede saberlo"- dijo mientras posaba la vista en los pececillos que nadaban en el estanque, -"es un viejo necio, puede que no lo haya hecho a propósito pero él le dio poder a los civiles corrompiéndolos, si él habla con alguno de ellos y lleguen a saber alguno de nuestros movimientos, es posible que se eche a perder nuestro plan"-.

\- "Porque no envías a tu hija Inoichi?, ella es perfecta, una chica Joven y hermosa puede hacerse pasar por una persona interesada en conocer lo que sucede en ese local, mandar el mensaje y regresar sin llamar la atención"-, incomodo, Inoichi reconoció que ella podía ser una excelente espía, y Ino le había rogado por mucho tiempo que le consiguiera un trabajo dentro del Buro de Inteligencia, lo único que detenía su mano de aceptar abierta mente la sugerencia de Hiashi, pero él conocía de segunda mano los tratos que se hacían en el Medusa's Den, las personas decían que era un Bar como cualquier otro, pero bajo el telón se rumoraba que era una centro de subasta de esclavos.

\- "no lo sé Hiashi, mi hija no tiene experiencia en ser un espía encubierto"-, pensándolo detenidamente Hiashi recordó a su amiga, -"porque no le dices a tu hija que invite a la chica de pelo rosado, entre las dos pueden pasar más que desapercibidas, creo que ella es la Hija de la líder Haruno no es así?"-, levantándose del tatami donde ellos estaban sentados , los líderes se dieron la mano mientras Inoichi le decía extremadamente serio, -"hablare con ella, si es por el bien de Konoha debemos hacer todo lo posible"-, Hiashi pensó en sus hijas y le sostuvo la mirada a Inoichi, -'si, debemos hacer todo lo posible por que paguen'-.

* * *

 **-Mansión Yamanaka-**

Dentro de unas de las habitaciones de la mansión en una cama recostada sobre sobre vientre, se encontraba Ino Yamanaka, moviendo sus largas piernas en alto enfundados en un par de largos calcetines en forma de medias hasta llegar sobre sus muslos era una visión de fantasía, en un juvenil tono a rayas continuo de blanco y purpura, mientras vestía una blusa purpura que descubría sus hombros dejando a la vista la parte inferior de su busto a juego con unos delicados pantis negros que parecían tres tallas más pequeño, apretando sus sonrosadas curvas, tosa esa hermosa visión era acompañado por un rostro perfecto, su cara ovalada en forma de corazón, acompañado por mejías altas suavemente dispuestas en sus pómulos y unos ojos gatunos además de almendrados acompañaban un par de claros ojos azules, un par de cejas delineadas complementaban esa hermosa armonía solo para terminar con unos labios gruesos y seductores.

-'mmm, me pregunto cuanto tiempo le tomará a Sakura recoger el encargo que le pedí'-, pensaba la rubia platinada mientras pensaba en los pequeños juegos de lencería que pidió del catálogo que tenía en sus delicadas manos colocándose esmalte de color en cada pequeña y perfectamente cortada uña, Ino era una mujer despampanante para su edad y desde hace muchos años se dio cuenta que ella podía utilizar su figura como arma, que hombre podría resistirse que un puñal en la garganta mientras le susurraba obscenidades, o que más atrayente carnada podrían utilizar como trampa para atrapar a un asesino en serie?, ella respiraba seguridad y no se limitaba a ser un simple objetivo, ella era uno de los líderes de la brigada contra el terrorismo y la criminalidad en Konoha, un cargo que utilizaba desde la sombras o podía poner en riesgo la seguridad de sus padres.

Ino era muy inteligente a pesar del estigma que manejaban muchas mujeres solo por la casualidad que al nacer fueran rubias, cosa que ella pensaba era una total estupidez. A pesar de todo, sus largas y fuertes piernas, sus voluptuosos pechos, además de su elegante figura, Le abría las puertas de los lugares más exclusivos por el simple hecho de ser atractiva, a lo largo de los años al salir del instituto ella trato por todos sus medios unirse al Buro de inteligencia que su padre dirigía, pero él no quería que su hija siguiera los peligrosos pasos que él tomaba para apresar a la escoria que vivía en su ciudad.

Ino era su única hija y el amor que le profesaba era el único motivo que le impedía ver que ella era una mujer capaz de defenderse, a pesar de todo su padre le solicitaba su ayuda con resentimiento cuando sus agentes no eran capaces de cumplir la tarea, y la técnica que ella utilizaba era manipular a los objetivos através de sus encantos para obtener información discretamente y rápidamente, ella agradecía la experiencia como agente encubierto, pero su padre se sentía culpable por usar la vida privada de su hija como cobertura, sin embargo Ino disfrutaba, su vida privada no era ni por asomo interesante, ella era la Heredera del prestigioso Clan Yamanaka , y no podía darse el lujo de ser una chica despreocupada, su madre le inculcaba constantemente que ella debía demostrarle a los demás líderes de los clanes que una mujer era capaz de manejar un clan, tomando por ejemplo a Tsume Inuzuka, la fuerte mujer lobo del Clan Inuzuka, que había levantado el estandarte para las mujeres de Konoha dentro de los clanes ,a aspirar a ser más que simples soldados o esposas, a ser mujeres emprendedoras e independientes.

Educación, etiqueta y decoro, era lo que su madre le exigía, pero ella deseaba ser libre, deseaba conocer todo el mundo, las diferentes culturas, los diferentes idiomas, y muchas, muchas cosas más. Ino creía que ella vivía en una jaula de oro, pero su padre sin ninguna duda jamás le había pedido que ella se colocara todas esas cargas Inoichi deseaba que su hija fuera libre y despreocupada, deseaba que ella viviera su vida a plenitud, aunque a sus espaldas su madre la presionaba para que ella fuera la orgullosa líder del clan, fue en ese punto cuando Ino decidió ponerse aprueba.

-'desearía tener más trabajo, mis gustos no se pagan solos'-, pensaba Ino cuando alguien llamo a su puerta,-"pase"-, dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en la cama, -"hola cariño que tal tu día"-, decía su padre dando abriendo la puerta y dando un paso dentro de la habitación, -"HIJA!, cuantas veces te he dicho que no estés en ropa interior dentro de la casa!"-, grito Inoichi al ver a su hija en ropa interior, -"no te preocupes papa, solo estaba relajándome antes de darme un baño para salir a casa de Sakura, ella tiene un recado que le pedí"-, decía Ino volteando a ver el catálogo de ropa interior sobre la cama.

Girándose para darle la espalda Inoichi continuo, - "Eso espero jovencita. Bueno, vengo a pedirte un favor departe del Buro de Inteligencia"-, al escuchar eso Ino paso a colocarse una falda vaporosa y un top relajado a juego para no incomodar más a su padre, - "de que se trata papá"-, le dijo Ino esperando un sobre con más información o algún contrato con la misión.

girándose y mirando que su pequeña hija estaba más presentable paso a darle un pequeño pergamino con solo un par de líneas, -"pero, qué es esto papa?"-, dijo la chica releyendo la misión, -"Conoces a La mano?, el grupo que controla los hilos del bajo mundo de Konoha?"-, le dijo Inoichi a su hija aguardando su reacción, -"pues solo ligeramente, e escuchado a algunos miembros del buro preguntándose quienes son, pero nunca paso por mi mente llegar a encontrarme uno"-, por un momento Ino se emocionó , pues eso significaba que su padre le iba a encomendar algo realmente jugoso, -'una misión en el mercado negro'-, pensó ella imaginándose como una heroína espía de la películas, golpeando muchos tipos malos através de un laberinto repleto intrigas, solo para llegar al final de la película y tener una épica pelea con el jefe de la banda.

\- "Buscar al dueño del Medusa's Den, no debería ser un problema, pero la verdadera misión es hablar con el nuevo apoderado de los movimientos del comercio de Konoha, necesitamos hacer una cita y tratar de que se pasé a nuestro bando Hija, necesitamos que el desenvuelva todos los movimientos clandestinos del Consejo civil"-, suspirando Inoichi llevo su mirada a Ino y le dijo en tono más serio, - "Tenemos que ganar su confianza. Ino esta es una misión de alto riesgo, si te atrapan no podré hacer nada como miembro del Buro, en realidad deseaba mandar a otra persona, pero eres la persona con la menor probabilidad de ser descubierta"-, Ino vio a su padre, en sus expresiones corporales noto rápidamente sus disconformidad, pero aprecio la confianza que él depositaba en ella, -"papa, entiendo la situación, si el Buro consiguiera a un topo en el corazón del mercado negro sería lo mejor que se ha logrado en muchísimo tiempo, aceptare la misión"-.

* * *

 **-bodega contigua al Medusa's Den-**

Ino había discutido los detalles rápidamente con su padre, El Medusa's Den era un bar de mala muerte, frecuentado por todas las ramas de la escoria que habitaba el Mercado negro, Ino debía ser discreta y extremadamente cuidadosa, Inoichi le había mostrado un plano de cómo se habían creado hace muchos años la disposición de los edificios que hoy se utilizaban en el mercado negro y a pesar de los años ningún dueño se había tomado la molestia siquiera de darles mantenimiento, el viejo rubio creía que en el sótano del Medusa's se manejaban negocios clandestinos más estables que en el piso superior.

la trata de esclavos era un asunto serio en Konoha, pero su flujo era casi imposible de detener, Ino debía usar la tapadera adecuada si quería dar un solo paso dentro del mercado clandestino y no verse vendida en otra nación, Inoichi le recomendó que usara la excusa de que ella era una forastera de Kumo al ser rubia, puesto que habían muchos habitantes de esa región que compartían ese mismo rasgo, su Leyenda _ **(1)**_ era que, ella era una recolectora de esclavos para crear un harem honrando la valentía del nuevo Jinchuriki, Killer Bee que era bien conocido por ser el Hermano de A. el Raikage y que se había ofrecido para portar al pulpo de ocho colas, -"la sutileza lo es todo"-, le decía constantemente su padre colocándole un pequeño sello comunicador dentro del oído de la rubia y otro bajo la lengua para que lo dijese lo escucharan él, -"debes ser muy arisca, y manejarte como una persona egocéntrica entre la multitud, así llamaras la atención del encargado del bar. Si logras entrar en el sótano, las comunicaciones perderán señal al estar bajo tierra, posiblemente no puedas escucharme, pero si podre entender lo que digas"-, le aseguraba Inoichi dándole un abrazo a su hija, - "recuerda, si en algún momento sientes que algo no es de tu agrado, sales de ahí inmediatamente"-, Ino escucho aquellas palabras y decidió que ella entraría lo más rápido posible, encontraría el sótano y terminaría esa misión en un respiro.

 **-Entrada Medusa's Den-**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ino sentía como la adrenalina de estar en una misión peligrosa corría por su sangre manteniéndola alerta. Dando pasos seguros se colocó frente a la entrada del bar, -"probando comunicaciones uno , dos"-, dijo la chica suavemente entre dientes para que ninguna persona lo notara, -"Adelante, todo fuerte y claro, contacto al segundo piso"-, dijo Inoichi para que Ino volteara y viera en el edificio contiguo exactamente en la segunda planta en una ventana estratégicamente frente a la puerta principal del Medusa's, como se movían unas persianas sin llamar mucho la atención pero asegurándola a la chica que él estaba cubriendo sus espaldas.

\- "Contacto"-, dijo la rubia confirmando que lo había visto, - "Todo listo, código verde"-, le dijo Inoichi para que su hija iniciara la misión, - "Preparada"- confirmo por ultima ves Ino tocando la puerta y empujándola abriéndose paso.

-Bar Medusa's Den-

Ino abrió la puerta y dio varios pasos en un pasillo sin luces ni ventanas creando la sensación de una gran habitación obscura, Ino estudio el pasillo y noto que al fondo había una puerta con una rejilla dejando escapar un haz de luz, además de una persona observándola avanzar en aquel improvisado Lobby, - "Hey! Abre la puerta, tengo negocios con el encargado del bar"-, dijo la chica sin inmutarse ni un momento,

\- "Diga su nombre y los motivos por los que entrara al bar"-, dijo una chica al otro lado de la puerta con unos ojos afilados clavados en ella observando cada movimiento.

\- "soy Kana y estoy dispuesta a discutir negocios con el encargado, es todo lo que tienes que saber"-, dijo la rubia firmemente invirtiendo las dos últimas estrofas de su apellido, sin moverse del lugar que ella había reclamado como suyo frente a la puerta con actitud.

\- "Esta bien Kana, sabes… me gusta tu tono de voz"-, dijo la portera abriéndole la puerta y dejando escapar luces de colores al exterior del pasillo.

Al entrar, Ino casi puso soltar una carcajada, - 'y por esto estaba tan nerviosa'-, pensó la rubia al observar un bar medio vacío y ocupado por borrachos apostado en algunas mesas y en las sillas apoyadas a la barra repleta de muchas botellas de licor importadas, pero en su mayoría se encontraban mirando una partida de póker en el fondo de la habitación muy interesante como para notar la entrada de la forastera al local.

-" Me llamo Scylla"-, dijo la portera dándole la Mano y voleándose para caminar tras la barra, -"quieres algo de beber antes de hablar con la encargada?"-, al decir esto Ino vio realmente a la mujer que le dio paso por la puerta, Scylla era una mujer de complexión delgada, no menos de un metro setenta y cinco, de cabello azul eléctrico claramente teñido muy corto dentro de un gorro de lana negro, la chica llevaba una camisa blanca sin mangas muy grande dejando ver el sujetador negro como su gorro mostrando su esbelta figura, lo más llamativo de su ropa era que ella llevaba en el centro de su camisa el estampado de una calavera coronada por rosas rojas, y junto a eso, un tatuaje de varias mariposas azules como su cabellos en uno de sus delgados brazos, mostrándolo con orgullo desde el hombro hasta sus delicada muñeca, además de un pantalón de corte masculino ligeramente deslucido usando en un par de botas militares.

Ino siguió a la bar-tender/portera, al surtido bar a paso lento notando la poca actividad del establecimiento pasando a acomodarse en un taburete y pidiendo un trago sencillo, - "sírveme un ron con cola"-, con la soltura de una persona que ha utilizado un bar por mucho tiempo, Scylla le preparo el trago en un parpadeo, - "Dime Kana, que deseas con Lady Snake"- dijo la chica tatuada mientras pasaba un paño por el mostrador del bar y pasaba a cobrar a algunos ocupantes antes de regresar con ella.

-" soy una coleccionista"-, dijo Ino mientras movía un pequeño hielo dentro de su vaso, -" y uno de los contactos que tengo en Suna me recomendó que si alguna vez pasaba por este local , le pidiera al dueño del local que me mostrara la mercancía"-, segundos después Ino escucho a su padre decirle por el sello, -"dile que te envían a ver mascotas"-, la rubia tomo un sorbo de su bebida y siguió jugando con el Hielo de su vaso, -"mi contacto me dijo que preguntara por la especialidad de la casa… por, las mascotas"-, Scylla escucho lo que dijo Ino y no siguió haciendo su practicada rutina de administración del bar, la chica tatuada coloco un poco de alcohol en un pequeño Shot y tragándolo de un golpe le contesto poco después, -"Negocios Serios he"-, tomando un pequeño suspiro Ino escucho a su padre, -"Dile que te interesaría comparar los especímenes que ellos tienen en venta con los que ella tiene"-, dicho y hecho Scylla la atrajo hasta estar casi nariz con nariz frente al mostrador, -" Lady Snake tiene una pequeña fiesta en este momento, y dado que no muchas personas están buscando sus servicios últimamente, creo que es seguro pensar que ella te recibirá, negocios son negocios"- dijo la Bar-tender tomando un par de llaves bajo una botella en el centro del mostrador de botellas.

Indicándole que la siguiera, Ino la siguió justo atrás del bar a unas escaleras escondidas entre un par de barriles, dando al final del recorrido con una puerta negra con acabado de escamas, desde la base hasta lo más alto, -"sigue mi consejo, hagas lo que hagas, si quieres un buen trato con Lady Snake síguele en juego"-, dando un suspiro apreciativo Scylla abrió la puerta haciéndose a un lado dejando pasar a la chica rubia al corazón del Medusa's Den.

Gemidos, eso fue lo primero que escucho Ino al entrar por esa puerta, gemidos de placer acompañados por gritos de dolor, ese lugar era exactamente como la parte superior, un bar, pero un bar sin licor, en cada mesa encadenados a ellas había mujeres y hombres completamente desnudos siendo víctimas de personas cubiertas por mascaras similares a las Anbu, los pedazos de madera impedían que alguien identificara a los usuarios, pero eso no era tan importante como ubicar al gerente del local.

Ino dio un par de pasos mientras veía detenidamente como las personas en las mesas eran golpeadas como bolsas de entrenamiento, a puño limpio, otros con varas, con látigos, con pedazos de acero, con bates, con instrumentos de tortura, todo lo que los usuarios hacían a sus víctimas era sadismo puro, habían mujeres metiendo las manos hasta el codo a hombres que tenían cocidas las bocas tratando de gritar por el inhumano grado de los usuarios, cosas grotescas como hombro cortando los pechos a las mujeres para pasarlas por pequeñas brazas para luego deleitarse como si se tratara de un alimento gourmet.

Entre pasos temblorosos a tales aberraciones, Scylla, que no se había alejado de ella le susurró al oído, -" no te preocupes Kana, cada ganado de las mesas fue pagado por adelantado"-, le dijo impersonalmente la chica tatuada mientras observaba como una mujer le cortaba las orejas a otra mujer encadenada para luego dárselas de comer a un esclavo en el suelo vestido como un lobo, para después subirlo a la mesa contigua dejando que el lobo violara a un chico de espaldas desangrado por alguna tortura previa.

\- "Scylla!, Que haces aquí abajo mi pequeña tormenta!, cuantas veces te he dicho que tienes que atender la entrada, ya sabes cómo se ponen los borrachos si los dejas mucho tiempo solos, no quiero regresar y encontrarme que se han bebido los barriles de cerveza otra vez"-, iba diciendo una mujer de pelo morado largo, vestida por un traje de cuerpo completo de material transparente dejando a la vista su desnudes, pero cubriéndose ligeramente con una capa color kaki sobre su espalda, haciendo resaltar el color de su pelo y el de sus ojos también morados pero con un distinguible color metálico.

\- "hay un cliente para ver el refugio de mascotas"-, dijo Scylla sin apartar la vista de la sala de torturas, al entender las palabras de Scylla, Lady Snake tomo a la potencial clienta retirándola de la fiesta en acción, -"Vaya! Tenía tiempo de no ver a una compradora tan atractiva como usted, señorita ? ..."-, dejo Lady Snake la oración abierta para que Ino reaccionara, mientras la manejaba por una serie de pasillos contiguos con muchas habitaciones cerradas, de donde se escapaban gritos de dolor amargo.

\- "Kara!"-, dijo la chica rubia recordando su misión, - "Soy una coleccionista de Kumo, estoy buscando esclavos para crear un harem a mi señor Killer Bee en su hacienda, como recompensa por sus servicios a la nación"-, dijo Ino tomando pequeños respiros a cada oración, tratando de evitar que se colara por su voz, el miedo que había vivido en la sala de torturas.

Escuchando esto Lady Snake tomo un pequeño juego de llaves y se dirigió tranquilamente al fondo del pasillo por el que andaban abriendo una habitación pobremente iluminada, entrando Ino vio muchas personas encerradas entro de muchas pequeñas jaulas para perro amontonadas en torres de tres creando una visión extraña en su mente, puesto que eran humanos, las personas encerradas habían perdido ese algo que les hacía humanos, y parecían más animales dóciles esperando a sus dueños imaginarios, llamando la atención a ladridos o maullidos por toda la habitación.

-" Aquí están las mascotas adiestradas"-, le dijo a la rubia Lady Snake mientras extendía su mano para ser lamida por una chica de la jaula más cercana, -"estoy orgullosa de la selección que tenemos esta temporada, las chicas adiestradas han sido especialmente hermosas y los jóvenes han sido adiestrados en diferentes disciplinas"-, dijo la mujer de cabellos morados, mientras le daba el pequeño tour a Ino através de las jaulas, mostrando que frente a ellas habían etiquetas, -"Dóciles, Salvajes, Ganado, Apareamiento, Ejecución, Defensa, Ataque, Sumisos, tenemos de todos y para todos los gustos"-, pensando en las desdichadas personas víctimas de este trato inhumano, Ino le pregunto, -"excelente, dígame Lady Snake, si le compro una mascota no tendré problemas de transporte?"-, caminando hasta el final de las jaulas y tomando un cuaderno con apuntes Lady Snake le contesto, -"usualmente las personas que compran a sus mascotas, utilizan el servicio de paquetería, encerramos al vacío a la mascota en contenedores dejando conectados sus sistemas a unos mecanismos de bombas que reciclan los desechos, almacenándolos y dejando una pasta rudimentaria de alimento que se vacía directamente en el estómago de la mascota, no se preocupe ya hemos hecho los estudios para hacer que las mascotas duren hasta treinta días en viaje continuo, nosotros aceptamos las devoluciones si al terminar esos treinta días su compra no llega a su destino o si muere en el viaje"-, la rubia estuvo a punto de vomitar al escuchar la tranquilidad con que esa mujer traficaba con seres humanos, pero se armó de valor y retomando su papel.

-"Estas creaturas son excelentes"-, dijo Ino estirando para acariciar a un joven que estaba tratando de alcanzar sus dedos, através de los agujeros de la jaula en que estaba encerrado, -"pero quisiera algo diferente, mi señor Killer Bee, ama los desafíos, no tendrá alguna mujer de ser posible, que sea difícil de amaestrar?"-, le sugirió a la gerente de aquel sitio, -"mmm, pues déjame pensar"-, dijo Lady Snake tocando ligeramente su mentón, -"Ah!, ya recuerdo, hace poco recibí un cargamento desde Kirigakure, lo interesante de este cargamento es que la persona que lo mando me dijo en su carta que el producto que enviaba, era particularmente problemático, y tenía toda la razón"-, le dijo la mujer a Ino caminando de una habitación a otra, -"los primeros compradores rechazaron los productos , así que me vi en la penosa tarea de tomarlos por ganado y fueron convertidos a poco tiempo en comida gourmet que fue muy popular entre los noble de Otogakure"-, Ino noto como su estómago giraba en un espiral de nauseas, -"pero un de los productos se convirtió en un proyecto personal"-, dijo la mujer mientras giraba la cerradura de una puerta y miraba a una mujer dormida en el suelo sucio, -"la ex líder del levantamiento civil, Mei del desaparecido clan Terumi"-, dijo la mujer desapasionadamente, -"ella no es más que una mala inversión tiempo y dinero, creo que la pondré en liquidación para que se despache con el siguiente cargamento de ganado"-, Ino vio a la mujer en aquel suelo sucio y sintió lastima por ella, -"cuanto quieres por la basura del suelo"-, dijo Ino recordando que no podía salirse de su papel de tipa dura.

\- "Esta segura Lady Kana?, por ese despojo, no puedo darte garantía de nada"-, dijo la mujer a Ino intentando disuadirla de comprarla, -"mi señor Killer Bee puede intentarlo, y si no funciona pues regresare pronto por otra, no se preocupe Lady Snake"-, le dijo Ino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- "Oye Snake"-, dijo un hombre al extremo más lejano de donde ellas se encontraban haciendo negocios, dando un grito.

Irrumpiendo su conversación con Ino, Lady Snake contesto, -"vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, te interesa algún artículo en especial Kitsune?"-, dijo la dueña del recinto, mientras un joven se acercaba portando en su mano izquierda una cadena con una mujer rubia despampanante en un traje de cuero de cuerpo completo color blanco con manchas negras y una diadema a juego, al acercarse mas Ino vio que la rubia que usaba un traje de dálmata y llevaba un antifaz quitándole la vista confiando ciegamente en su dueño, -"Oye Kitsune no recuerdo haberte vendido una mascota'"-, dijo extrañada Lady Snake, -"No, no lo has hecho Snake, ella llego a mis manos por voluntad propia"-, le dijo Kitsune a la dueña mientras pasaba posesivamente su brazo por la estrecha cintura de la cachorra haciéndola emitir un Woof en respuesta.

\- "Si claro Kitsune. Oh, pero que malos modales los míos. Lady Kana le presento a Kitsune el nuevo administrador del mercado negro de Konoha"-, al oír esas palabras, Ino vio cómo su plan original quedaba completamente suprimido, pensando rápidamente que hacer, ella estiro su mano y lo saludo cordialmente, - "todo un placer conocerlo"-, estrechando su mano, él paso de Ino, para hablar seriamente con Lady Snake.

-"Oye Snake todavía tienes a Terumi"-, le dijo Kitsune frunciendo su rostro en desagrado imaginándose lo que le pasaría a la mujer, -"Tienes suerte, Lady Kana me estaba hablando de comprar a esa fierecilla para su señor"-, al escuchar esto Ino dio un paso atrás, y le contesto tratando de ganarse la confianza de Kitsune, -"Bueno no quiero parecer grosera, pero si Lord Kitsune ya tenía planeado comprarla pues no me interpondré en sus asuntos"-, al escuchar esto Lady Snake entrecerró sus ojos y dijo entre dientes, -"Me estás haciendo perder clientes importantes, llévate esa basura, tómalo como un gesto de buena voluntad y por favor no regreses en un buen tiempo"-, sonriendo Kitsune le susurro a su cachorrita y levanto a la inconsciente Terumi, depositándola en los brazos de su cachorrita, -"es un placer hacer tratos contigo Snake"-, habiendo caminado unos pasos Kitsune escucho que alguien lo llamaba atrás de él, -"Lord Kitsune, puede regalarme unos momentos"-, le dijo Ino sosteniendo una mirada firme, -"hoy no puedo lo siento, tengo un animal herido que cuidar"- le dijo el chico señalando a la mujer en brazos de su mascota, -"entiendo, pero podría darme una audiencia"-, insistió la chica, -"Esta bien, véame en dos días en las afueras del mercado de Hierro, necesito hacer unos recados y tendré tiempo para usted cuando termine, dijo el chico rubio jalando suavemente la cadena de su cachorra.

\- "Estaré ansiosa de nuestra reunión"-, dijo la rubia mientras volteaba a mirar a Lady Snake que la miraba con malos ojos, - "bueno, Lady Kara parece que nuestros negocios han terminado"-, suspirando de alivio Ino lo confirmo, -"no se preocupe Lady Snake, regresare a comprarle una mascota adecuada dentro de poco"-, dijo Ino imaginándose regresar a aquel lugar solo para liberar a alguien de aquella espantosa pesadilla.

Pasando por todo el camino que había hecho con Lady Snake, Ino hizo cálculos mentales y memorizo la trayectoria confiando en que si algún día ella llegaba a poner un pie dentro de aquel lugar como víctima, sabría perfectamente como escapar.

Despidiéndose en la puerta del sótano, Lady Snake le dio un beso en la mejía y se alejó con un pícaro movimiento de caderas regresando a su trabajo como administradora, Ino reconoció que aquella mujer debía tener unas imaginarias bolas de acero si tenía que llevar la batuta de aquel lugar, sin quedar atrapada como una víctima, subiendo por las escaleras la rubia encontró a Scylla escuchando la radio y repitiendo cadenciosamente, la letra de la canción, que le pareció muy apropiada para aquel sitio.

I can't see where you comin' from  
But I know just what you runnin' from  
And what matters ain't the"who's baddest but  
The ones who stop you fallin' from your ladder, baby

And you feel like you feelin' now  
And doin' things just to please your crowd  
When I love you like the way I love you  
And I suffer, but I ain't gonna cut you 'cause

This ain't no place for no hero  
This ain't no place for no better man  
This ain't no place for no hero  
To call home

cantaba suavemente Scylla mientras tomaba un vaso y lo limpiaba girándolo en sus manos, sin notar como Ino salía por la puerta principal pensando en la letra de la canción.

* * *

(canción: The Heavy - Short change hero)

 **Y… Corte.**

 **Uff bueno, espero no haberme excedido con la parte del Medusa's, y aquí he llegado con una encrucijada muy interesante, será Naruto capaz de unir sus fuerzas al buro de Konoha, o seguirá su agenda de venganza.**

 **que dicen hacemos una pequeña votación?, bueno sin más, les agradezco su tiempo y les pido de ser posible que me regalen un Review que siempre me llena de alegría saber su opinión.**

 **En las antiguas novelas de espías Leyendas se le denominada a la personalidad encubierta que se le daba al agente, los agentes llevaban esa nueva personalidad hasta morir encubriendo a su nación natal.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos nuevamente, grandes agradecimientos a los que me han regalado su Follow y especialmente a los que han confiado sus Favoritos, bueno este capítulo está un poco fragmentado porque he sufrido un poco de bloqueo, una cosa! no he colocado advertencia de Lemon, porque cree una escena continua, e insertar la alerta hace que pierda un poco sentido a la hora de marcarlo, pero bueno sigamos con la aventura.**

 **Disclaimer** : No tengo derechos de nada, más que la propia historia.

 _ **-'pensamientos'-**_

 _ **-' Carta o nota'-**_

 _ **-"Platica"-**_

 _ **Capítulo 8:**_ _ **Divisiones mentales**_

* * *

 **-Mansión Yamanaka-**

Unas cuantas horas habían transcurrido desde que Ino salió que aquel lugar, unas cuantas horas habían pasado desde que Ino pudo hablar abiertamente con su padre. Inoichi sudo helado al tener frente a él, a su hija en aquel estado, nunca en su carrera había escuchado de que tales atrocidades pasaran en Konoha, o simplemente nunca llego a sus manos ese tipo de información. Veinte años continuos había logrado erradicar pequeñas bandas de comerciantes de drogas, redadas a gánster que se habían alojado en los mini-distritos, había pasado muchas noches en vela esperando que algunos testigos llegasen a la ora acordada sin morir en el intento.

Su vida, su sentido de justicia, su propósito se recoloco al escuchar lo que pasaba constantemente en el corazón del mercado negro de Konoha. Inoichi no era un policía, bien cabe mencionar, pero el Buro de Inteligencia era la agencia que mantenía la logística de las muchas decisiones que se aportaban y se consideraban en Konoha, de cierto modo se sentía responsable por las vidas que llegaban a aquel territorio perdido, puesto que ellos en varias ocasiones se vieron en la oportunidad de cesar el mercado negro, pero por fuerzas externas siempre desplazaron tal misión.

Ino le redacto un reporte con lujo de detalles, las clases de personas, –aunque solo simbólicas por sus máscaras brindando anonimidad-, que frecuentaban aquel establecimiento, desde personas de clase social media alta, tratando de liberar estrés siendo brutales con los esclavos de fácil adquisición, hasta personas de las esferas más altas creando nuevas fantasías brutales o sexuales, ente si mismos u con otras víctimas, pasando por un sistema que dejaba claro que se tenía el mejor método control de adestramiento posible, hasta su entrega de manera inhumana. a Inoichi le costó aceptar el hecho de que se transportara a una persona viva, como si fuese un producto, con la facilidad de un simple paquete.

Treinta días, era mucho tiempo, y Konoha que se había esperado por crear una red de carreteras utilizables a cualquier época del año, era el centro perfecto de distribución, -"Dios mio!, cuantas personas secuestradas habrán estado alguna vez en las bodegas de Konoha para ser despechadas al resto del mundo!"-, pensó aterrado el viejo rubio con un estremecimiento en la espalda.

Ino después de terminas las paginas descriptivas de aquel lugar le pidió a su padre que le dejara continuar con su misión encubierta, atrayendo a las manos del Buro de inteligencia, el potencial aliado que significaba tener a Kitsune entre sus filas.

\- "Ino, es muy peligroso que te involucres demasiado"-, le dijo el viejo rubio a su hija, mientras terminaba de analizar el pequeño mapa que Ino creo en una hoja azul de plano.

\- "pero papa, es importante que mantenga la comunicación con Kitsune, talvez pueda hacer una relación de negocios importante con él, así tendré carta abierta. Entiendes que esta es la única oportunidad que hemos tenido en años para acercarnos a La Mano?"-, dijo Ino a su padre con decidida a mantener su utilidad en el caso lo más posible.

\- "Hija, entiende, si algo sale mal, tardare días en saber si algo salió mal en la misión. No soportaría perderte"-, suspirando internamente Inoichi camino un poco de la sala de estar donde se encontraban, hacia el patio trasero pensando detenidamente lo que él estaba dispuesto a su hija.

\- "Piénsalo papa, necesitamos el contacto y lo único que debo hacer es ganarme su amistad"-, dijo Ino caminando al lado de su padre con el corazón en un puño por que su padre aceptase.

Padre e hija se detuvieron en el centro del patio trasero, un jardín modesto con un par de bancas de madera dispuesta a los extremos de aquel pequeño paraíso y un pequeño estanque al centro con una familia de pájaros disfrutando el buen dia, tomando asiento, Inoichi tomo las manos de su hija en las suyas y dándoles un casto beso impregnado de todo su amor paternal le dijo a su hija, -"todavía recuerdo cuando corrías por este patio mi pequeña niña"-, le dijo en voz suave a su hija mientras veía la familia de pájaros ayudar a sus crías a nadar de un lado a otro, -"Sabes. Es difícil algunas veces entender que tú ya eres toda una mujer y que debes ganarte tu lugar en el mundo"-, suspirando Ino volteo la vista del estanque a su padre y miro al viejo hombre que era su padre, -"vamos papa, que todavía no me caso"-, le dijo la rubia dándole un cariñoso empujón con el hombro escapándolo a botar de la banca en que estaban.

\- "Oye!, ¡que no ves que estoy viejo!"-, le grito su padre en broma, pero con una mirada triste y cansada en sus ojos.

\- "Esta bien hija, permitiré que continúes en la misión, pero desde ahora es una Misión Secreta, mañana hare los arreglos"-, le dijo su padre mientras se levantaba de la banca y posaba sus manos en los hombros.

\- "Tu misión es sencilla, Eres una Coleccionista de esclavos de Kumo, no te preocupes por el dinero, tenemos algo de dinero incautado de misiones anteriores, así que si tienes que gastar, usaras una cuenta directa, recuerda"- le dijo su padre mirándola a los ojos seriamente, -"nadie debe saber que estas en esta misión, o sus vidas pueden peligrar, y lo que hagas debe ser para preservar tu seguridad y el de Konoha"-, le dijo su padre soltándola y caminando a buen ritmo hacia la mansión.

Mientras Ino veía a su padre alejarse, no pudo más que tener segundas opiniones de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por una Konoha que jamás conocería los sacrificios que estaba a punto de hacer por la gran nación de Konohagakure.

* * *

 **-Mercado Negro-**

Mientras Naruto guiaba a su mascota por los puestos en el mercado negro saludando a sus conocidos con un gesto de cabeza y observando como su mascota era el blanco de la atención de indeseables, camino abriéndose paso por entre las multitudes de maleantes y asesinos que solían frecuentar ese sitio aparte de personas con agendas personales, para ganarse el sustento del día.

A pasos considerados por el sendero más rápido para llegar a su nuevo hogar, Naruto iba dándole pequeños tirones suaves en la cadena a Samui, dado que le había colocado un antifaz blanco obligándola que confiara plenamente en su amo. Mientras andaban él pensaba en el mal estado de su nueva adquisición, Mei Terumi, una mujer muy reconocible hace un par de años por intentar destruir a los nobles que oprimían Kirigakure con puño de hierro, - 'una noble meta'-, pensó Naruto mientras pasaba por unos estantes con alfombras rojas como el pelo de Mei, saliendo de aquel desastroso rincón olvidado por dios, el rubio observo lo herida y desnutrida que Mei se veía en los brazos de Sam como cariñosamente llamaba a su mascota.

Observando todos los moretones en su cuerpo Naruto recordó los malos momentos que paso en su infancia para sobrevivir en la obscura y corrupta Konoha.

Su infancia fue difícil, pero tuvo la suerte de no caer en las manos de los tratantes de esclavos que existían en todos barrios malos que frecuentaba, tomando la inocencia de los niños de la calle por un mísero refresco o un efímero plato de comida.

* * *

 **-Hacienda Bigfoot-**

Al llegar a la hacienda el rubio tomo de los brazos de Samui a Mei y la llevo a la cocina para ver más detenidamente las lesiones y tratar de retirar un poco toda la suciedad que llevaba del Medusa's Den por meses.

\- "Sam"-, le dijo Naruto a la rubia retirándole el antifaz de la cara, - "cuida de la pelirroja, mientras caliento un poco de agua. Esta muy débil así que trata de ser cuidadosa si se levanta, quieres preciosa"-, le ordeno Naruto a la rubia mientras se alejaba.

Samui estudio el rostro de su nueva rival. Debía tener un par de años más que ella, pero la vida no había sido amable con la pelirroja, grandes verdugones de golpes eran visibles por lo largo de sus piernas y brazos acompañados de moretones de color purpura intenso. A Samui se le encogió un poco el estómago, ese pudo haber sido su futuro u otro mucho peor.

Naruto había sido un amo exigente, pero cariñoso en sus tratos, Samui se sorprendió en gran manera cuando él le retiro los aparatos restrictivos permitiéndole andar por toda la casa sin negarle nada a ella, pero ella sentía cierto apego a Naruto asimilando su rol como mascota y manejándose como la perra que su amo deseaba.

Ni siquiera un mes le hiso falta a Samui para ver la bondad que ese hombre solitario despedía, era cierto, él debía ser una persona de carácter fuerte si no deseaba perder todos los lujos que obtuvo al asesinar a Bass, pero él no era una mala persona por naturaleza, él era una persona que se había creado a sí misma para aguantar la adversidad que la vida le mandaba constantemente, y eso era algo de lo que Samui se había enamorado profundamente, la tenacidad de seguir adelante.

\- "Si le haces algo a mi amo, …te matare"-, le dijo Samui a la chica en la mesa con una mirada loca de lealtad.

\- "no, no, no, Sam, no puedes hablar"-, le dijo Naruto tranquilamente caminando de regreso, con una olla de agua hirviendo en las manos.

Viendo a su amo regresar Samui se colocó de rodias y camino en cuatro patas hacia Naruto tratando de ganarse una caricia.

\- "está bien Sam, no puedo enojarme con mi linda perrita"-, le dijo el rubio a la chica dándole una rápida cachetada en el trasero, acción que la cachorra acepto a buen gusto excitándola un poco.

Retirando la ropa para quitar los restos de tierra secos con sangre y otras cosas, Naruto vio que las prendas de vestir eras simples sacos ásperos y extremadamente viejos los que tapaban a groso modo su cuerpo. Con un trapo húmedo Naruto empezó a limpiarle la cara observando unos suaves labios pálidos y un rostro bien perfilado, unas pequeñas cejas con cortes alrededor de su frente, pero llegando a una de las primeras heridas irreparables, su ojo derecho le había sido arrebatado y lo único que los encargaron hicieron fue cocerle el parpado para que ella no muriera desangrada.

Rechinando los dientes y asestando un gran golpe a la mesa Naruto busco entre las gavetas de la cocina hasta dar con un botiquín de emergencias que tenía guardado. Con pinza en mano el rubio trato de ser lo más rápido posible sin molestarla demasiado, sacando punto a punto el hilo sucio que habían utilizado y que podía infectarle el ojo herido.

Con manos temblorosas diez minutos después de colocarle un parche con gaza siguió limpiando su cuerpo y curando lo mejor que pudiera las heridas que encontraba.

Samui no podía más que entristecerse al ver a su amo dedicarle atención a otra persona que no fuera ella, pero al ver a aquel despojo en su cocina, sin el ojo derecho se replanteo su odio inicial. Caminando hacia Naruto decidió levantarse y asistir lo mejor posible a su amo aun con los guantes caninos en las manos.

Una hora después, Naruto se encontraba muy molesto al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Mei, alguno de sus antiguos amos había decidido que ella no era capaz de ser una humana completa así que decidió mutilarle el pezón izquierdo con una gran parte de la areola dejándole una enorme marca de mordida como si fuera un enorme trozo de carne, temblando de rabia Naruto entendió porque Snake jamás podría domar a la pelirroja, ella estaba rota. Y lo único que quedaba por hacer es recoger las piezas e intentar unir a la persona encerrada en el olvido, cosa que Naruto estaba convencido, jamás intentaría Snake y su método barbárico.

La tercera cosa más molesta que Naruto encontró fue que su pelirroja tenía un cinturón de castidad cubierto de sellos, -"debe ser para que ningún comprador pruebe el producto final y decida no comprar nada"-, pensó Naruto escribiendo en un trozo de papel pasar a pedirle la llave a Scylla.

\- "Woof!"-, dijo Samui al ver que su amo se retiraba de la pelirroja y le colocaba una manta para cubrirla.

\- "No te preocupes Sam, ella estará bien. Pero ha sido pasada de amo en amo, demasiadas veces, solo el tiempo dirá como reaccione a nuestra compañía, - " woof?, woof!"-, ladro la rubia mientras miraba a los ojos a Naruto.

\- "Esta bien Sam, di lo que quieras, pero ella necesita ayuda, no es su culpa que haya terminado así"-, le dijo Naruto mientras guardaba el botiquín en el cajón de la cocina.

Volteando a ver por la ventana su pequeño bosque, el rubio sonrió a ver el buen día que hacía en el exterior y camino hacia la puerta trasera, - "Ven chica, acompáñame un rato quieres"-, dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta y se estiro tratando de relajar su cuerpo de la tensión acumulada del día.

Naruto y Samui se tomaron su tiempo y dieron un pequeño paseo por el bosque conociendo todas las interesantes facetas que se encontraban en los límites de la propiedad, avanzando a paso lento Naruto vio que Sam estaba ligeramente cansada de caminar y se inclinó hasta sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano, señalando a Samui que se recostara junto a él apoyando su cabeza en el regazo del chico.

Mientras miraban através de las copas de los arboles como el sol descendía, Naruto empezó a acariciar los cabellos cortos de la chica con los ojos cerrados, - "Sabes Sam. Lo que significa que te abandonen"-, le pregunto Naruto a la chica,-"sabes que es caminar por las calles descalzo?"-, siguió mientras la chica recostada desde sus piernas miraba fijamente todas las expresiones mudas que su rostro reflejaba, -"alguna vez has buscado entre la basura algo no tan podrido para pasar el hambre, o alguna vez has deseado encontrar una hogaza dura de pan con la esperanza que te dure toda una vida"-, dijo el rubio recordando su desolada infancia, -"alguna vez has llegado a tu casa con la certeza de saber que si murieses ese día, nadie notaria tu partida"-, la rubia al escuchar esto, se imaginó a un niño medio muerto tirado en la calle rogando por su vida.

\- "woof…"-, dijo la chica, mientras se movía del regazo de Naruto y se sentaba en su trasero colocando sus manos frente a ella como una buena cachorra equilibrando su imagen e inclinando su cabeza de costado.

\- "Dios, eres tan linda"-, le dijo el rubio a su mascota con una sonrisa sincera acariciando las mejías de la chica.

\- "Sé que tenemos poco de estar juntos Sam, pero cada día que pasa, sé que puedo confiar más en ti"-, le dijo el rubio, inclinándose y besando los labios rosas de la chica en un beso fugas.

\- "Woof!, ¡woof!"-, dijo la chica molesta, lanzándose a la cara de Naruto atrapando sus labios y rodeando su cuello con los brazos

Por un momento Naruto se sorprendió, pero al poco rato se dejó atrapar por aquel suave movimiento de labios que la chica hacia sobre los suyos, correspondiéndole y aumentando la intensidad, forzando su lengua en su interior masajeando la lengua de la chica y disfrutando el momento.

Samui al sentir que su amo correspondía sus afectos, empezó a mover su cuerpo en círculos sobre el regazo de su amo dispuesta a elevarle el ánimo, mientras el colocaba sus manos en el pequeño hueco que se formaba en el espacio entre su generoso trasero y su suave espalda.

Quince minutos después, el rubio se separó lentamente de Samui para tomar una bocanada de aire, colocándose frente con frente, mirando los claros y brillantes ojos de Samui que lo veían con adoración.

\- "estamos excitados este día he"-, le dijo Naruto a su mascota recibiendo de ella un suave –"woof"-, y haciendo que ella empezara nuevamente a mover su redondo trasero sugestivamente de arriba a abajo sobre su regazo aumentando gradualmente la dureza longitud de su miembro através de aquel apretado pantalón, mojado ligeramente por los líquidos que la chica emitía al pensar en darle placer a su amo.

* * *

 **-Kiosko el Oso-**

Tenten había dejado sus esperanzas de volver a ver a Kitsune, ella tenía el corazón roto, semanas y semanas espero como una esposa en el muelle, con esperanzas de ver a su amante regresar de entre las olas, pero eso jamás paso.

Sola y marchita se movía en el negocio de su padre ignorando a la mayoría de pretendientes que la colmaban de atenciones, - "Hija, te sientes bien"-, le decía el viejo herrero, al ver como su hija dejaba que la amargura del abandono la convirtiera en una persona árida de emociones, - "no es nada papa, es solo que lo extraño"-, suspiraba Tenten recordando a su rubio Kitsune.

\- "no te preocupes pequeña, ya conocerás a alguien mejor"-, le decía el viejo oso tratando de animarla, pero con una espina en el corazón viéndola sufrir en silencio.

Tenten pensó en el momento fugaz que aquel hombre le ofreció darle placer y se imaginó su suave cabello y su musculoso cuerpo sobre ella. Eso era casi todo lo que necesitaba Tenten para mantener su fidelidad a él, pero en el momento que su fantasía cobraba vida en su mente, una antigua cliente toco la campana llamando la atención de ambos.

-"Hola! Viejo Oso, como has estado"-, dijo una mujer llevando sobre ella un extraño vestido rojo extranjero (busquen killer instinct sadira) cubriendo todo su rostro en la obscuridad, pero dejando sus ojos azules descubiertos, - "hola Scylla, en que puedo ayudarte"-, dijo el viejo herrero llevando a la clienta al otro lado del establecimiento.

Al ver a aquella extraña mujer presentarse en el local, Tenten no pudo suprimir su curiosidad y escucho a escondidas la conversación mientras pulía a conciencia un kunai decorativo de plata.

\- "Lady Snake agradece sus servicios"-, dijo la mujer depositando un papel firmado. Recogiéndolo desconfiado el viejo herrero lo leyó y se quedó desconcertado, - "Esto es demasiado Scylla, es el triple de lo que acordamos"-, Tenten vio el semblante de su padre y paso a desconfiar totalmente de aquella tipa mostrando su trasero al aire como una bailarina exótica.

-"Lady Snake, ordena que el embarque de cajas de transporte se triplique, ella le comunica que sus servicios son los idóneos y más confiables"-, Tenten sabia superficialmente que su padre mantenía un flujo constante de embalajes al mercado negro , pero ella siempre lo había asociado con el contrabando constante de kunais explosivos siempre en demanda y difícilmente obtenibles fuera de Konoha, o talvez exportación de algún tipo de droga, pero lo que se decía que se cocía últimamente en el mercado negro, le dejo un mal sabor de boca a Tenten mientras los veía conversar.

\- "Esta bien, pero ella sabe que el trato sigue en pie"-, Scylla escucho lo que dijo el herrero y asintió entendiendo a lo que se refería, ahí fue cuando ella noto que Tenten estaba limpiando el mismo Kunai plateado por veinteava ves girándolo en aquel paño que al inicio de la conversación estaba pulcramente blanco y ahora estaba obscuro, la chica de los moños los había estado escuchando casi desde el inicio y ella no lo había notado, sin embargo terminado el contrato con el viejo oso se acercó a ella atrayéndola con su mano fina haciendo el ademan universal de llamarla, con su dedo índice, -"dime niña, no sabes que no debes escuchar las pláticas de tus mayores"-, le dijo guiñándole pero depositando una nota frente a ella.

Tenten clavo la mirada en el suelo avergonzada, pero tomo la nota que tenía dibujado un zorro en el sello de la carta, - "Hola, Tenten, espero que no me hayas extrañado demasiado, he tenido muchos recados últimamente, bueno te escribo para que me visites, desde hace unas pocas semanas estoy viviendo en la hacienda Bigfoot afuera del anillo de protección de las murallas de Konoha, es un poco difícil de encontrar, pero es mejor que donde vivía antes, espero pronto tu visita. Atentamente: Kitsune"-.

Tenten releyó la misiva un par de veces, pero cuando intento hacerle una pregunta a la persona que le había entregado la nota, lo único que vio fue la elegante figura de la mujer caminando con un movimiento sensual de caderas mezclándose entre la multitud del concurrido mercado de Hierro, desapareciendo en un parpadeo.

* * *

 **-bosque de la hacienda Bigfoot-**

Tenten había tardado toda la tarde en encontrar el camino correcto de la hacienda, pregunto de aldea en aldea hasta que descifro un sendero casi desecho que avanzaba por un asombroso y una zona del bosque más habitada por animales salvajes de los que hubiera visto antes.

\- 'solo un poco más y veré a Kitsune-sama'- pensaba la chica mirando a lo lejos una casa grande rodeada por una valla de madera.

El corazón de Tenten latía rápidamente en su pecho de emoción tan fuerte que tuvo que detenerse para calmarse y planear que le diría al rubio de sus sueños.

\- 'Kitsune-sama!, lo he extrañado. No, no eso es muy directo. Kitsune-sama!, es un placer verlo de nuevo. No, no, muy formal'-, mientras ella se acercaba a la hacienda pensando en que decirle a Naruto, ella escucho los ladridos de algún animal cercano, deteniendo de golpe su tren de pensamientos y mirando a su alrededor.

\- "WOOOF!, WOOOF!"-, -'que será eso, será aun animal en celo?'-, razono la chica escuchando gemidos apagados y un sonido de viscosidad acompañado rápidamente por un golpe rítmico húmedo.

* * *

\- "Vamos Sam no te detengas"-, dijo un hombre con la vos impregnada de excitación alentando a una chica que estaba sentada sobre su regazo, con las piernas abiertas de par en par, solo moviendo su trasero bombeando por toda la longitud del miembro de aquel hombre que estaba recostado en el suelo apoyando las manos en las caderas de la chicha para que no perdiera el equilibrio, que montaba a su pareja energéticamente.

* * *

\- 'Dios, sé que este sitio es remoto, pero nunca me imaginé encontrándome un sitio para escapadas sexuales antes'-, se dijo Tenten mientras rodeaba la pareja disfrutando de aquel encuentro sexual en pleno bosque, pero fue la segunda vez que aquel hombre hablo, que Tenten se detuvo y volteo su vista estudiando las siluetas a cierta distancia, por si su mente le estaba jugando alguna broma.

-"te permito que hables Sam"-, dijo aquel hombre, pero lo que sorprendió a Tenten fue lo que dijo la mujer que cabalgaba el sexo de aquel hombre.

\- "SI AMO!,"-, gritaba la mujer a todo pulmón, - "Destruye este trasero firme, con esa verga gorda y deliciosa!"-, sin detenerse por un segundo, la mujer no dejo de mover su trasero como poseída, y continuo gimiendo mientras aquel hombre pulverizaba el ano de aquella mujer, tomando los glúteos de la mujer en sus piernas y forzándola a engullir toda la impresionante longitud que el manejaba, - "tómame!, Soy tuya!, para que hagas con el todo lo que desees conmigo"-, dijo la mujer llegando al orgasmo mientras que aquel hombre la abrazaba, tratando de controlar las convulsiones de placer que la mujer tenía al sentir como su pareja se vaciaba a cantaradas en su interior hasta casi hacerla vomitar en arcadas audibles, -"*burp*aaaah, me siento tan llena"-.

Caminando entre las sobras, Tenten reconoció los cabellos rubios al sol del chico y cayo rendida, -"Kitsune sama"-.

\- "Kitsune-sama"-, escucho Naruto a sus espaldas mientras abrazaba a Samui con su miembro duro de su sesión aun vaciándose, llenando el interior de la rubia. Volteando, Naruto vio a Tenten desmallada en el suelo, a cierta distancia, -"Sam, tengo que levantarme, si no quieres que deje caer una gota, apóyate en mi"-, dijo Naruto mientras Samui rodeaba el torso del rubio sintiendo como si una manguera se vaciara en lo profundo de su ser.

Inclinándose, Naruto vio que Tenten estaba completamente desvanecida e inclino la cara a Sam que aún estaba bombeando su derrier en la longitud del sexo del rubio, –"Parece que tenemos visitas Sam, creo que usaremos tu otro traje"-, le dijo Naruto besando los hinchados labios de su mascota y tomando posesivamente los glúteos de la chica obligándola hundirse más a él, adorando la sensación de toda la esencia de Naruto burbujear a cada movimiento, -"vamos, se buena chica, lleva a Mei a tu habitación y cuídala en lo que me limpio para recibir la visita"-, asintiendo sin decir nada, Samui se desconectó de la longitud de él, derramando por todo el camino la esencia de Naruto por lo abierto que estaba su trasero de la sesión que habían tenido por casi dos horas continuas de apareamiento, por así decirlo.

* * *

 **-Hacienda Bigfoot /Sala-**

Tenten abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio la estancia en la que estaba, era una estancia diferente a las de Konoha y eso era mucho que decir, puesto en Konoha las casas tenían una similitud en sencillez que invitaban a quedarse y relajarse acompañado de una plática con los amigos o familia.

Pero esa habitación era muy, muy diferente, una puerta maciza de un material como el roble era apreciable desde el sillón rojo en el que ella había estado dormida. Muebles de madera muy acolchados con un forro rojo casi señorial con un aire casi medieval, le regalaban a la habitación un aire de seriedad, pero atrás de todo eso pequeños objetos regados de acero casi clínico era el contraste más prominente, y Tenten supuso que por eso la habitación fue cambiada casi imperceptiblemente, aquellos objetos metálicos daban la impresión de la persona que habitaba esa casa era una personas sin muchas emociones, evolucionando y dando paso a las cortinas rojas, con los muebles rojos, además de los tapetes de las paredes y su pisos dando un aspecto más cálido a la nueva persona en posesión, brindando un carácter decidido y muy seguro de sí mismo a aquella habitación.

Junto en ese momento ella vio a Naruto sentado en un mueble frente a ella con una copa de vino en las manos.

\- "parece que me has descubierto he pequeña"-, le dijo a Tenten tomando un sorbo de su copa y cruzando las piernas.

\- "Sam!"-, dijo el chico y Tenten tembló de ira al ver la hermosa rubia aparecer en la habitación vestida como una maid cargando una bandeja con un par de platos con comida.

\- "Sam, preséntate"-, ordeno Naruto a la rubia que obedeció rápidamente colocando una rodia en el suelo inclinando su rostro.

\- "Un gusto en conocerla Lady Tenten, yo soy la maid y esclava personal de Lord Kitsune mi amo y señor"-, dijo la chica con un sonroso claramente visible al afirmar su posición en la hacienda y en la cama de su señor.

\- "ven"-, le dijo Naruto a su cachorra dándole un mordisco a la chica en los labios después de un beso posesivo, - "vete a atender a Mei, ya sabes que hacer"-, le dijo Naruto volteando a ver a Tenten, que lo miraba con ojos como platos.

\- "Tu!, TU!, ME HAS MENTIDO!"-, le grito la chica señalándolo con un dedo.

\- "Yo no te e traicionado"-, le dijo Naruto a la chica tranquilamente tomando un bocado de la comida servida y masticándolo lentamente, - "Jamás te jure fidelidad total"-, le dijo Naruto a la chica esperando su respuesta, - "por el contrario, yo no la he penetrado por mucho que lo hubiese querido hacer"-, le dijo el a Tenten mientras veía como la chica se ponía roja como tomate para después calmarse más visiblemente.

\- "Enserio Kitsune-Sama?"-, suspiro en vos alta la Tenten mientras veía a el rubio darle una medio sonrisa y continuar con su comida, - "Claro Tenten, eres la primera y tendrás ese honor"-, le dijo Naruto a Tenten, tratando por todos los medios de que ella le diera un bocado a su comida.

\- "Pero te vi hacerlo con esa tal Sam"-, dijo la chica tomando la copa de vino frente a ella y sorbiéndola un poco.

\- "No te preocupes, ella tiene unos gustos menos tradicionales"-, le dijo Naruto para que Tenten se ruborizara entendiendo a lo que él se refería.

\- "la nota que te envié, fue para que tu fueras la administradora de esta hacienda y mi confidente personal"-, le dijo el rubio a Tenten, que casi se atraganta con el vino.

-"pero Kitsune-sama, no pu-puedo, tengo el negocio familiar"-, sonriendo él le contesto, -"sí, he llegado un acuerdo con varias personas dentro del mercado negro de Konoha asegurando que tu padre este un doscientos porciento limpio de cualquier maleante, y trabajando su oficio sin ser molestado, pero a cambio debe dejar descansar el negocio familiar mientras se pone al servicio de Lady Snake"-, escuchando el nombre de la pérfida mujer que regentaba el Medusa's Den, Tenten creyó que lo mejor era dejar que Kitsune-sama moviera los hilos desde las sombras, -"Sé que tu padre a estado solo mucho tiempo Pequeña, no crees que él tiene derecho a ser feliz por un tiempo, déjalo que libere tenciones, Snake me ha prometido que su seguridad será su prioridad"-, respirando lentamente Tenten solo pudo asentir y acceder a la petición de su amado Kitsune-sama

\- "pero dígame una cosa Kitsune-Sama, que hare yo en la hacienda, cual será mi verdadero propósito en este lugar"-, dijo la chica mientras probaba un bocado del plato frente a ella.

Sonriendo porque Tenten había tomado un estofado inyectado con una pequeña dosis de la formula sonrió y se levantó para detenerse a la ventana llevando la copa a sus labios bebiendo un poco y regresando la vista a la chica en su sillón.

\- "Necesito un espía en el Buro de Inteligencia, tengo mis ojos puestos en la Hija del Líder para ser la persona que arregle todos los pequeños detalles que discutamos, pero tener alguien más dentro de sus instalaciones puede ser beneficioso a largo plazo"-, dijo el rubio imaginándose a la deliciosa Ino Yamanaka.

\- "Si algo me he aprendido de vivir en las calles, es que nunca se está completamente preparado para ver de dónde sale la apuñalada, hasta que ya es muy tarde"-.

* * *

 **Y!... corte!**

 **Uff, dios! he tenido un poco de bloqueo últimamente, no sé si es muy notable en el capítulo, pero espero que no se molesten, de antemano me disculpo si deje algún error ortográfico, y como siempre les suplico un Review, que me agrada conocer sus opiniones :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola gente como están, uff semana ajetreada casi no me ha quedado tiempo de escribir, gracias Merlín son excelentes ideas, ya veré como inserto varias de ellas.**

 **Bueno** **un capitulo sencillo y un Lemon un poco más largo (al menos para mí), la practica hace al maestro así que espero que este un poco mejor que los anteriores.**

 **Disclaimer** : No tengo derechos de nada, más que la propia historia.

 _ **-'pensamientos'-**_

 _ **-'Carta o nota'-**_

 _ **-"Platica"-**_

 _ **Capítulo 9:**_ _ **abriendo corazones**_

* * *

 **-Mercado Negro, Taller del Medusa's Den-**

En una gran habitación en la parte trasera de la primera planta, juntamente en el patio adjunto, era en donde el viejo oso había accedido a ayudar a Lady Snake a hacer mantenimiento a muchos objetos de metal entre otras cosas, que el negocio exclusivo utilizaba, casi constantemente

\- "Oye niña, te importaría decirme dónde puedo encontrar un proveedor de carbón"-, le dijo el viejo oso a Scylla mientras acomodaba en aquel invernadero ahora fragua, las muchas herramientas e inspeccionaba la gran habitación contigua en la que se iba a instalar para vivir una gran temporada.

\- "No te preocupes por eso cariño, mañana te traerán un cargamento de carbón y lingotes de hierro en la bodega aquí junto para que la utilices cuando te haga falta"-, le dijo la chica, sentada en un yunque y tomando distraídamente un martillo pesado junto a él.

Viéndola controlar aquella herramienta con una delicadeza propia de alguien acostumbrado a los trabajos pesados, se dijo así mismo el viejo herrero, - 'Todavía recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez'-, pensó el Herrero recordando a aquella mujer joven que encontró en el muelle a punto de morir, cuando se encontraba haciendo negocios con un mercader de el país de las olas, llevándola a su taller hasta mejorarse y enseñándole el oficio.

Ella era una persona áspera y fría, pero altamente talentosa en la manipulación de fuego y con herramientas delicadas, así se fue ganando el respeto de los muchos aprendices que iban a aprender del viejo oso, eso solo duro hasta que la chica pudo valerse por sí misma y abandono aquel lugar, buscando mejores oportunidades.

Quien diría que terminaría siendo la sub-gerente de aquel conocido lugar, pero esos paso hace mucho tiempo, cuando él era un recién casado, ávido por sacar adelante a su familia, pero como usualmente le pasa a las personas, la vida usualmente tiene el destino marcado para que pasen ciertas cosas inesperadas, -"Oye Azula"-, le dijo el herrero molestándola con su viejo apodo, -"será que estará Snake disponible?, necesito hablar con ella unos asuntos privados"-,dijo el viejo Oso recogiendo las herramientas que Scylla había sacado de los estuches y colocándolas en una mesa cercana.

\- "En esto momento no creo que te quiera recibir"-, dijo la chica mientras caminaba seductoramente frente a el y levantando una botella de entre sus pechos y sirviendo dos tragos en un par de vasos de hierro que el viejo utilizaba para medir. Colocando uno frente al viejo herrero la chica le lanzo una sonrisa maliciosa, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos, - "Extraño pasar tiempo junto a ti"-, le dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

El viejo oso acepto a buen grado el trago, pero al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de sus delicados labios se escapó a ahogar escupiendo la mitad de su bebida y poniéndose rojo como tomate, - "pe-pero que estás diciendo!, que no entiendes que soy muy viejo, podría ser tu padre"-, le dijo el herrero volteándose y caminando de regreso a la fragua en dos grandes zancadas, - "además acuérdate que ya no eres mi aprendiz, y nunca serás mi amante, como lo sugeriste varias veces, eres una mujer libre. Consigue un hombre o mujer que te amé, …que se yo"-.

Pensándolo un momento azula dijo en voz baja, - "Se perfectamente lo que fui, …pero sigo siendo tuya, lo entiendes"-, le dijo la chica mostrándole un pequeño tatuaje en su vientre de un martillo, - "yo, jamás poder pagar el tiempo que me diste para que regresara a ser una persona normal"-, caminando hacia el herrero, Azula le tomo una mano que era almenas tres veces más grande que la de ella y le dio un cálido beso en los nudillos, -"algún día, pagare mi deuda"-.

Durante toda la conversación el viejo oso se sintió molesto, salvar a Azula de aquel cargamento de esclavos hace diez años fue pura casualidad del destino, él la tomo en sus manos como quien ve a alguien necesitado y le da una oportunidad para que salir adelante, jamás aprovechándose de la hermosa mujer y convirtiéndola en su ayudante en la fragua, pero ella siempre odiaba llamar la atención, solía vestirse como un hombre y él la trataba como el hijo que nunca tuvo, ella apareció en su vida cuando la madre de Tenten murió, y el viejo oso para aliviar su dolor, descargaba su frustración pasando largas horas en la fragua golpeándola hasta que sus brazos se adormecían, él solía creer que mantener su mente distraída del dolor era su único consuelo.

Azula por su parte, había pasado la etapa de madurez antes de que ellos se conocerán, ella siempre fue una mujer independiente y de carácter fuerte, que jamás aceptaría una ayuda, pero el cariño que aquel viejo le dedico en su momento de necesidad y dado que ella no tenía a nadie más en el mundo, la hiso reflexionar hasta salir de su cascaron, sintiendo por segunda vez en su vida que tenía alguien a quien amar.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos el viejo sacudió su cabeza dando una pequeña carcajada, el viejo vio lo sería que Scylla se había puesto y le asesto una fuerte palmada en el hombro casi haciéndola trastabillar, -"no te preocupes Azula, solo dame una comida caliente a la hora adecuada con algo bueno que beber, y así estaremos a mano"-, le dijo el viejo sonriéndole y retirándose a una mesa donde tenía unos planos abiertos, que le habían sido entregados para un proyecto personal de Lady Snake.

Recuperándose del golpe y caminando hacia la puerta trasera, Azula vio los musculosos hombros de aquel hombre flexionándose y torciéndose mientas el hacía mediciones con las muchas reglas y herramientas que tenía en aquella mesa, dijo entre dientes, - "Si, te daré algo cálido y delicioso por las noches"-.

el viejo herrero volteo al escuchar que alguien le hablaba desde la puerta del taller, y miro la esbelta silueta de Scylla perfilada por los rayos de sol que entraban hacia la obscura habitación, -"me dijiste algo niña?"-, tomando el pomo de la puerta cerrándola lentamente y mandándole un pequeño guiño, la chica le dijo más fuertemente, -"No, nada …papi"-.

* * *

 **-Cuarto de Mei/Hacienda Bigfoot-**

Mientras Naruto atendía a Tenten, en un cuarto de igual tamaño al suyo, recostada en una cama con sabanas limpias se encontraba Mei, y a subes Samui estudiando la figura inconsciente y todas las lesiones de su piel que la rubia llevaba plasmadas en su piel, la rubia reflexiono todos los escenarios que aquella pelirroja tuvo que haber vivido hasta llegar al Medusa's, su amo le había ordenado que vistiera a la pelirroja con un short de algodón y una simple camisa negra de su ropa personal.

\- 'porque Kitsune no le habrá dado algo de mi ropa'-, pensó la rubia imaginándose lo pequeña que le hubiera quedado la ropa que su amo le había conseguido a la pelirroja, su ropa normal consistía en vestidos de seda muy ajustados que acentuaban la belleza natural de la rubia, pero a pesar de todo ella solía preferir usar la ropa especial de cachorra entre otras piezas de cuero, que su amo tenía en una habitación en el sótano de la hacienda, todo el tiempo posible.

Mientras Samui le cambiaba el vendaje completamente bañado en sangre de su cara fue el momento que Mei empezó a recobrar la conciencia.

Sintiéndose fresca y limpia por primera vez en meses Mei abrió su ojo izquierdo y vio una luz pálida que emitía una lámpara de noche sobre una mesa junto a su cama y una mujer rubia junto a ella manipulando un botiquín médico y cortando un gran vendaje alrededor de su ojo.

-"ahhhhh"-, exhalo Mei sintiendo su garganta seca por no haber probado nada de agua por alrededor de varios días sintiéndose débil y sin fuerzas ni siquiera para que una palabra saliera de su garganta reseca.

-"o!, que sorpresa, ya despierta la bella durmiente"-, le dijo la rubia sentada junto a ella girándose para llevarle a los labios un pequeño vaso con agua fresca.

\- "no te preocupes Roja"-, le dijo la chica rubia acariciando sus cabellos, - "el amo me ha encargado tu cuidado"-, le dijo a Mei con una sonrisa en el rostro, - "pero debes prometerme que la próxima vez que lo veas le darás las gracias, escuche que tu estuviste a punto de morir en aquel lugar. Sé que el amo es muy orgulloso y sentimental, pero él ya te había visto antes ser maltratada en aquel lugar e hiso su jugada para rescatarte de aquel lugar. ¿Lo entiendes?"-, le dijo la rubia a Mei sosteniéndole la mirada muy seria.

Asintiendo sin poder hablar, Mei cerro su ojo pensando nuevamente en qué clase de hombre había llegado a parar, el anterior tenía un fetiche de ojos, arrancándoselos a los de todos los esclavos y comiéndoselos todas las noches después de la cena, y ella fue una de las afortunadas personas que logro salir semi-intacta de aquella maldita mansión.

\- "Bueno eso no importa, el amo me ordenado a que te diga que si necesitas cualquier cosa me la pidas a mi"-, le dijo Samui a la pelirroja recogiendo todos los insumos médicos y preparándose para salir, -"he notado que tienes una lesión en tu garganta, no creo que puedas hablar en unos días, no sé realmente si es algo serio dado que no tengo muchos conocimientos médicos, pero si no logras dar unas palabras en unos días veremos si alguien puede ver tu lesión más detenidamente"-, le dijo la chica terminando de empaquetar todo y saliendo de la habitación apagando la lámpara y dejándola descansar en la cama.

Viendo desde la cama salir a la chica rubia, Mei se sintió más tranquila a estar sola en la habitación y trato de mover su cuerpo, pero al no sentirlo responder suspiro, tratando de reunir los pocos conocimientos coherentes que tenía en su mente quedándose lentamente dormida al imaginarse al tirano que ahora gobernaba su vida.

* * *

 **-Sala/Hacienda Bigfoot-**

Terminando su cena Tenten vio al apuesto hombre que tenía frente a ella, - "Kitsune-sama estará bien mi padre, le pregunto esto porque el portavoz del consejo no regreso a hablar con él"-, le dijo la chica recordando a Bass y su extraña ausencia del mercado de Hierro por una buena temporada, dado que el solía asediarlos constantemente exigiéndoles pagos adelantados u objetos de valor para aplacar su ego.

A subes Naruto pensó en los avances que él había hecho con el Dr. Earnhard al pasar la mayoría de su poder de Bass a él y sonrió con soltura a la chica, -"tengo que confesarte algo, pequeña"-, le dijo el rubio sentado en su cómo sillón y levantándose indicándole que lo siquiera a su oficina.

 **-Oficina de Naruto-**

\- "Ya no te preocupes más por ese hombre Tenten"-, le dijo el chico mostrándole a Tenten una carta firmada y sellada, - "Te muestro esto solo para tus ojos. Esta es la carta de poder que he creado con una persona de confianza dentro del circulo de narcóticos en el mercado negro. Desde hace varios días yo soy el apoderado del comercio general, pero eso no paso por casualidad, yo mate a ese tipo y he tomado su puesto en las sombras"-, le dijo a la chica que se quedó sin aliento viendo como Kitsune colocaba ante ella documentos y documentos afirmando que él ahora era una de las personas más poderosas de Konoha.

\- "Pero Kitsune-sama, si usted tiene ahora tanto poder porque desea unirse al Buro de Inteligencia de Konoha como me lo dijo hace un rato"-, Naruto analizo a la chica un instante y se dio cuenta que si deseaba ganarse su confianza plenamente lo mejor sería darle parte de sus planes como recompensa por su lealtad.

\- "yo, soy un huérfano. Un niño de la calle que vivió para ver otro día, si pasas en el lado obscuro de esta nación notas las injusticias más crudamente"-, le dijo Naruto sirviéndose otra copa de las botellas que tenía en su oficina, -"Asesinatos de funcionarios, personas secuestradas, personas que pierden todo en apuestas, el ver como las personas que trabajan tan duro para ganarse el pan que llega a su mesa les es arrebatado con tanta facilidad y sin un ápice de remordimiento, llega a ser cosa de todos los días, así es nuestra realidad. No me enorgullece tener el puesto que tengo, pero pienso destruir a los líderes detrás de todos esto"-, le dijo el rubio a la chica que pensaba detenidamente todo lo que su Kitsune-sama le decía.

\- "pero las personas que hacen esto jamás se han preocupado por limpiar el rastro de sangre tras ellos, el Consejo Civil que dice velar por la seguridad de la nación. Pero la realidad es una muy distinta"-, escuchando decir el hombre de aquel grupo dirigente Tenten reacciono y le dijo calculando sus palabras, -"Kitsune-sama ellos son muy poderosos, ni siquiera el consejo de los Clanes ha logrado jamás disuadirlos desde que el tercer Hokage les entregó el poder, es imposible desmantelarlos"-, sonriéndole Naruto la corrigió, -"nada es imposible pequeña, todo lo que se necesita es un plan aceptable y una puerta de entrada"-, le dijo a la chica dejando caer un poco de licor de su vaso en pequeñas gotas sobre el suelo.

\- "Dejemos esto para otro tiempo pequeña, es momento que arreglemos nuestros asuntos"-, le dijo Naruto a Tenten tomándola de su mano y guiándola hasta su habitacion.

Caminando por el pasillo Naruto se detuvo y la guio específicamente al baño de su habitación y empezó a desvestirse, Tenten al ver al rubio mostrarle su cuerpo desnudo y caminando hacia ella, perdió rápidamente todo su tren de pensamientos y empezó a tartamudear, - "Kit-Kitsune-sama, debo confesarle algo"-, le dijo la chica girándose ocultándole su rostro avergonzado.

\- "en el tiempo que usted me dejo sola esperando por una noticia, rompí ligeramente mi promesa"-, escuchando esto Naruto se acercó a la espalda de la chica y la rodeo con sus brazos, posando sus manos en las de la chica.

\- "que fue lo hiciste pequeña?"-, le dijo Naruto a Tenten mientras colocaba su mentón en el hueco de su hombre y cuello, mientras mordisqueaba su oreja juguetonamente.

\- "Salí con varios hombres y estuve a punto de darles mi virtud, a varios de ellos"-, dijo la chica recordando aquellos hombres que la colmaron de atenciones ganándose su corazón y casi su cuerpo, pero ninguno logro superar la intensa noche que vivió con Naruto.

Si, el rubio la tomo como sacrifico a Bass, pero Naruto vertió en ella toda su encanto hechizándola y dejando en ella una semilla que enraizó fuertemente en sus pensamientos creando una barrera para otros hombres, - "pero Kitsune-sama, yo tome un voto de castidad"-, le dijo la chica tomando la mano del rubio mientras la posaba en su ropa, sobre su sexo.

Imaginando ligeramente lo que Tenten había hecho, Naruto se dio su tiempo y empezó a desvestir a la chica dejando un rastro de besos ligeros, por sus brazos mientras le retiraba su blusa, por su espalda mientras la besaba contemplando la piel tersa, girándola en su lugar para ver sus hermosos pechos retirándole el sujetador y poniéndose de rodillas besando su delicado vientre y sus pequeños bellos.

\- "veamos qué clase de medidas has tomado, mi pequeña panda"-, le dijo Naruto a la chica que seguía usando ese estilo de peinado en moños.

Bajando suavemente los pantaloncillos y acariciando sus torneadas piernas Naruto diviso entre la ropa interior negra de encaje un parche blanco resaltar sobre su sexo húmedo.

\- "Un sello de castidad"-, le dijo el rubio terminando de retirar cada capa de ropa y dejándola solamente con un trocito de tela sobre su virginidad, - "lo siento Kitsune-sama. Por varios días pensé que usted se olvidó de mí, y creí que me había abandonado olvidando la promesa"-, viéndola hablar aun hincado frente a ella Naruto reconoció lo asolada que estaba la chica y comenzó a acariciar sus firmes glúteos con ambas manos mientras su lengua viajaba por el entorno de aquel trozo de tela.

A subes, cuando Tenten empezó a sentir la dedicación que aquella húmeda lengua le dedicaba a sus partes íntimas, se sintió llena de orgullo al haberse mantenido pura, -"solo necesita aplicar una gota de sangre Kitsune-sama y seré suya"-, retirándose momentáneamente del sexo de Tenten Naruto se puso de pie y la sentó en el borde de una bañera amplia y profunda.

\- "Tenten, debo confesarte algo yo también"-, le dijo a la chica que lo miraba con ojos poseídos de excitación, - "Sam y tu son mías, y talvez con el tiempo otras chicas se unan a nuestra familia. Debo tener cierto estatus si quiero pasar desapercibió en el mercado negro, y el tener múltiples parejas o esclavas es algo normal en estos círculos, debes entender que tú no serás nunca una esclava. Serás mi compañera, mi amiga, …mi amante"-, le dijo el rubio acercándose y besando posesivamente los carnosos labios de la chica, que no tardo ni un segundo en contestarle con otro completamente húmedo y lleno de posesividad.

Separándose lentamente después de varios minutos intercambiando sus alientos Tenten le contesto, - "es-está bien Kitsune-sama, pero permita que esta noche sea la primera, permita mostrarle todo mi amor"-, sonriéndole pícaramente la chica se lanzó nuevamente a los brazos de Naruto disfrutando de aquel momento de placer.

 **-Lemon inicia-**

Moviendo sus manos por toda la espalda de la chica, Naruto disfruto largo y tendido de las caricias que Tenten le dedicaba moviendo sus labios através de toso su cuerpo, en pecho mordisqueándole sus pezones y lamiendo su abdomen saboreándolo, hasta llegar a su miembro que estaba completamente listo para las atenciones de aquellos rojos labios carnosos.

Expertamente al haber practicado con aquellos pretendientes, Tenten movía sus manos posesivamente en los glúteos de Naruto manteniéndolo quieto y mientras pasaba su lengua por toda la longitud, deteniéndose en pequeños momentos en los sacos succionándolos hasta sentirlos completamente estimulados cambiando de uno a otro alternativamente y saboreándolo.

Naruto se sorprendió de las nuevas habilidades de la chica, pero no pudo recriminarle nada, dado que él había mantenido relaciones constantes con Samui en las ultimas semanas. Simplemente dejándose llevar por las caricias de Tenten, Naruto estudio la mirada de la chica tenia, mientras se detenía un instante al sentir como ella tragaba toda su longitud en su boca cuidadosamente posando su nariz entre el escaso vello púbico del rubio rítmicamente, extasiado por aquella imagen, Naruto sintió como ella movía su lengua estimulando la parte inferior de su longitud mientras se iba desenvainando lentamente y mantenía una succión constante como si fuera un helado apunto de derretirse, se sintió casi desfallecer de placer.

Después de varios minutos en los que la chica repitió arduamente su tarea, Naruto retuvo su cabeza entre sus manos y la beso profundamente sintiendo su salado sabor en la boca de la chica excitándolo al ver la devoción que le brindaba, - "es momento que retiremos el sello"-, le dijo el rubio a Tenten mientras la regresaba al borde de la bañera y se hincaba frente a ella.

Besando la parte interior de sus muslos y masajeando los costaros de su cadera Naruto movió sus labios en todo aquel sector, estimulándola y creando una hermosa imagen dejando que la chica se retorciera, mientras la sangre se iba acumulando a cada segundo que el movía su larga lengua, através de los pliegues que se encontraban sellados por aquella pieza de tela.

Pasando su lengua por sus colmillos y liberando una cantidad muy pequeña de sangre, Naruto fue retirando poco a poco la estorbosa tela dejando a su vista los rosados pliegues y mirando através sus ojos azules como su interior de expandía y palpitaba de excitación rogándole por sus caricias.

\- "mmm, parece que este coñito se alegra de verme nuevamente"-, dijo Naruto a la chica que se encontraba en un semi-coma de excitación, recostada completamente en el suelo del baño.

Insertando su lengua en el interior de la chica, Naruto probo el néctar que ella le regalaba, bebiéndolo como su fuese un hombre sediento en el desierto, veinte minutos de agonía después mientras Naruto mantenía a la chica en el borde del orgasmo, se separó dejando a Tenten molesta por que la falta de contacto.

\- "vamos hermosa, es momento de que sigamos"-, le dijo Naruto a Tenten mientras él tomaba a su sexo con una mano untándose con los líquidos de la chica y colocando la punta exactamente en la pequeña boca de su interior palpitante, mientras que con la otra tomaba el centro de la espalda de la chica levantándola del suelo y acercándola a él.

-"Estoy lista Kitsune-sama"-, ambos se vieron a los ojos y se dieron un rápido beso mientras Tenten rodeaba a Naruto con sus brazos y lo acercaba a su entrada, mirando a los ojos de la chica, Naruto se deslizo por la húmeda entrada sintiendo una barrera en la punta de su miembro, -"siga Kitsune-sama, no se detenga"-, le dijo besándolo y atrayéndolo de un golpe hacia ella rompiendo dicha barrera y dejando que su amado Kitsune tocara el fondo de su sexo, estirando la pequeña caverna con su ancho miembro.

\- "Ahhhhhh!"-, ahogo Tenten un gemido fuerte al sentirse completamente llena, - "Ughhhh!"-, dijo el rubio sintiendo como el sexo de la chica se adaptaba a su miembro y palpitaba a su alrededor invitándolo a hundirse más en ella, –"me-me moveré ahora"-, le dijo Naruto a la chica moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás, - "no se detenga Kitsune-sama! Hágame una mujer completa"-, le grito Tenten concentrada en la deliciosa fricción que le creaba un placer inmenso.

Retirándose hasta solo dejar la punta de su miembro dentro de Tenten, Naruto empezó a moverse en lentos movimientos dejando que el sexo de la chica se expandiera y inconscientemente aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas de suaves a unos casi salvajes tratando de llegar a lo más profundo de la chica.

-"Kitsune-sama!, Kitsune-sama!, Kitsune-sama!"-, gritaba la chica sintiendo como la longitud del rubio iba cada vez más y más adentro , -"Tenten , es-estoy , apunto de llegar!"-, le dijo el rubio sintiendo que su miembro estaba a punto de explotar , -"Yo también Kitsune-sama!"-, grito la chica enrollando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Naruto impidiéndole que se separaran, -"HAGALO!, DERRAMESE DENTRO A MI, QUIERO SENTIR COMO ME LLENA KITSUNE-SAMA!"-, le grito la chica como poseída moviéndose al compás y recibiendo la deliciosa fricción.

\- "ME-ME CORRO!"-, Grito Naruto soltando una poderosa explosión de su esencia en el interior de Tenten hasta hacerla desbordar por largos minutos inflando su vientre de la cantidad.

Cuando Tenten llego al final del túnel, se desvaneció ante la poderosa sensación que el rubio se vaciaba en su totalidad dentro de ella a grandes chorros de presión, Tenten regreso en si varios minutos después mirando que Naruto todavía se encontraba moviéndose en su interior disfrutando de que el sexo de la chica lo comprimía como ordeñándolo sin liberarlo, exigiéndole que no se separara, como dos animales en celo.

Relajándose por un momento, Tenten logro soltar suavemente el largo miembro de Naruto que todavía se encontraba palpitando de excitación esperando otra ronda, la chica sonrojada por la idea de seguir cerro sus ojos, Naruto la vio cerrar sus ojos y miro que el sexo de Tenten chorreaba mucho líquido, además que el vientre de la chica se iba desinflando derramando toda la esencia que el librero en su interior.

-"este es otro motivo mi pequeña Tenten, yo puedo seguir más, mucho mas tiempo, pero creo que si seguimos puedes hacerte daño, y es tu primera vez no hay que excedernos demasiado"-, volteando hacia la puerta que escucho que se abría, Naruto vio a Samui entrar en el baño dejando caer una toalla -"y debes aprender a compartir"-, Tenten sintió que su Kitsune-sama la estaba reemplazando por esa otra persona, pero al ver a la rubia desnuda avanzar hacia ellos y besarlo en los labios mientras colocaba una mano en su miembro bombeándolo y luego llevándolo a su boca y lamiendo la esencia derramada, tuvo un momento de lucidez, -'Ella ama a Kitsune-sama tanto como yo'-.

Desde el suelo Tenten se sonrojo nuevamente aun en su nube de placer y volteo a Samui que la miraba esperando su opinión, sin hacer otro movimiento más que estimular la longitud de Naruto, - "está bien Sam, tienes mi permiso"-, le dijo Tenten a Samui con una sonrisa en el rostro, con lo que la rubia contesto acercándose a ella dándole un largo beso introduciendo su lengua hasta la garganta de Tenten.

Solo se separó un poco y la rubia le dijo a la chica en el suelo al oído, - "bienvenida a la familia"-, retirándose de ella y caminando hacia Naruto moviendo seductoramente sus caderas, mientras que el rubio las veía con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

 **-Termina Lemon-**

* * *

 **Y!... corte!**

 **Bueno, estando en parciales me cuesta escribir, pero bueno esas son excusas, espero que es haya agradado este capítulo, es un poco corto, pero he estado bastante ocupado, como siempre me disculpo si he dejado algún error de ortografía y les pido si son tan amables de dejarme un Review con sus opiniones**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos nuevamente, gracias por sus Follow y especialmente a los que han confiado sus Favoritos, bueno parece que no a muchos les ha gustado el OC que quise insertar así que no le imprimiré demasiado, este capítulo tiene una pareja sorpresa, es ligeramente más largo y con un lemon ligero en la parte final, están avisados.  
**

 **Disclaimer** : No tengo derechos de nada, más que la propia historia.

 _ **-'pensamientos'-**_

 _ **-'Carta o nota'-**_

 _ **-"Conversación"-**_

 _ **Capítulo 10: Decisiones delicadas**_

* * *

 **-Laboratorio Clandestino-**

El Dr. Earnhard estaba reunido en su oficina monitoreando la nueva fórmula de la mercancía que estaba próxima a venderse por toda Konoha, probando que la solución no fuera extremadamente toxica o perderían por obvios motivos a sus usuarios normales, adictos, prostitutas entre muchas otras personas que dependían de las sustancias que el creaba constantemente en aquel gran almacén cubierto por cientos de sujetos armados dispuestos a dar su vida por mantener el local funcionando.

\- "mmm, parece que el lote de metanfetamina esta excelente"-, dijo en voz alta el Dr. Mientras miraba la salinidad de los paquetes, ensamblados.

De pronto la puerta delantera se abrió caminando hacia el uno de sus guardaespaldas personales, -"Doctor! ¡acabamos de recibir una carta urgente de un cuervo mensajero con su nombre! "-, le dijo el sicario dándole un sobre negro con la caligrafía blanca pulcra y estilizada que el doctor reconoció como una carta de presentación de uno de los integrantes de la mano con quien solía tener tratados de plantas que usualmente no crecían en Konoha y dado que él viajaba por todas las naciones le era más fácil conseguir.

-"Parece que el Chacal tiene problemas"-, le dijo el Doctor , -"El Chacal? ¿El asesino de la mano?"-, le dijo el sicario extrañado por la carta.

\- "eso parece. mmm dice que en el interior de Otogakure los científicos han desarrollado un método para que una mujer quede embarazada en el plazo de una noche y dar a luz en una semana"- dijo asombrado el doctor mirando a su guardaespaldas –"imagina las probabilidades!, si ese método se extiende por todos el mercado negro de las naciones puede que el tráfico de personas como lo conozcamos deje de existir, imagina tener un pequeño ejército de clanes fuera de sus respectivas naciones, eso sería catastrófico"-, razono lentamente el doctor regresando su vista a la carta y leyendo el resto.

\- "parece que el Chacal está apunto de regresar a Konoha con un esquema del método para que hagamos pruebas y revisemos si es posible que tal cosa funcione"-, antes de regresar a su posición frente a la casa el sicario le dijo, - "no necesita mi ayuda para esto doctor, pero dígame una cosa. Otogakure es una nación muy pequeña, como es posible que ellos encontraran tal método?"-, levantando la vista de la carta el Dr. Earnhard le dijo desapasionadamente una sola palabra –"Orochimaru"-.

* * *

 **-Buro de Inteligencia de Konoha (B.I.K.)-**

En su oficina en una reunión privada con los dirigentes de la agencia se encontraba Inoichi, mirando atentamente como los miembros del Buro investigaban los últimos incidentes de las otras aldeas y evaluaban el factor de riesgo para su hogar sin imaginarse que en su propia nación existían peligros iguales o mayores a los que ellos discutían con tanto fervor.

-"Ya basta de tanta estupidez!"-, dijo Inoichi al grupo , -"tenemos que poner los pies en la tierra, que no se dan cuenta que en Konoha tenemos enemigos más peligrosos?"-, mirándose entre ellos Ibiki Morino, el líder de la Fuerza de Interrogatorios le hablo con soltura ,-"Ya conocemos tu obsesión con el Consejo Civil Inoichi, pero también debes entender que es poco lo que podemos hacer contra ellos, la ley los protege, si quieres hacer algo contra de ellos debes hacerlo por tu cuenta"-, el viejo rubio miro al rostro de cada uno de sus colegas que le rebulleron a verlo a la cara poniéndolo furico a las evasivas.

\- "Tenemos que hacer algo, ellos están destruyendo nuestra nación, estoy seguro que al menos un setenta y cinco por ciento de ellos está usando en gran manera conexiones con el crimen organizado y en mercado negro de Konoha"-.

-"Digas lo que digas Inoichi, estas por tu cuenta, tenemos muchos asuntos más importantes en el exterior con otras grandes potencias, como para entrometernos con ellos"-, dijo Ibiki dando por terminada la reunión cada uno regresando a sus puestos en el edificio , -"Mira Inoichi te lo digo como tu amigo, déjalos , es un caso perdido, no sabemos si ellos tienen orejas dentro del Buro, piensa en tu hija, lo que hagas o digas, puede afectarle a ella y a sus amigos"-, le dijo el hombre de la cicatriz en la cara a un Inoichi cabizbajo.

\- "Esta bien Ibiki, lo dejare en paz"-, dijo el rubio mirando como su colega salía de la sala de reuniones tranquilamente, - 'con que hay soplones en el Buro. Tú debes ser uno de ellos'-, pensó Inoichi regresando a su oficina en el último piso pasando junto a su secretaria muy ocupada como para notar que su jefe se encontraba delante de ella hasta que cerro de un portazo, Inoichi reviso los documentos que su secretaria le había colocado en su escritorio notando las próximas reuniones del día y su trabajo de calle más próximo suspirando por lo difícil que tendría seguir por este caso, pero deseando que Ino hiciera su mayor esfuerzo dado que tendría las manos atadas, hasta que lograra encontrar algo que implicara al consejo.

\- 'espero que Ino sepa manejar bien la situación'-, se dijo con cierta preocupación Inoichi imaginando a su hija adentrarse a las garras del mundo obscuro de Konoha, de conocer a uno de los miembros de la mano.

* * *

 **-Hacienda Bigfoot-**

Tomándose su tiempo, descansando la noche de pasión que Naruto paso con sus dos amantes y disfrutándolas a total placer, el rubio dio un paso atrás emocionalmente y contemplo que desde el inicio la empresa de venganza no había dado ningún paso más que aclimatarse a su nueva posición desde las sombras.

Ese día debía colocar una de sus primeras piezas en juego y Ino debía probar su valor, pero antes tenía que aclarar su situación mediática con la mano, dado que no había hablado propiamente con ningún miembro después de sentarse en la silla del administrador.

Curiosamente un par de días antes recibió un par de cartas extrañas con su nombre, un sobre completamente rojo y otro morado realeza, citándolo a en reuniones alternadas con el líder traficante de armas y el líder del banco del Mercado negro, dos importantes reuniones que no podía darse el lujo de faltar y Ino podía serle de mucha utilidad con su experiencia en asuntos delicados.

"mmm, que extraño también tengo una carta del Doc.?"-, se cuestionó el rubio leyendo detenidamente una pequeña nota, - 'El Chacal ha vuelto, trae una sorpresa'-, recordando el nombre del miembro de la mano que básicamente no tenía contacto con nadie más que el Doc. Y los miembros del Consejo, tomo un par de minutos escribiéndole su respuesta.

\- 'Me reuniré mañana con usted Doc. Tenga cuidado con El Chacal'-, pensó el rubio recordando a su antiguo amigo que había huido hace mucho tiempo de Konoha en busca de respuestas.

* * *

 **-Mercado de Hierro/ a las afueras-**

Ino se encontraba sentada cerca de la entrada del Mercado de Hierro, un sitio del cual realmente no quería poner un pie a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario, recordando la indicación que le había dado Kitsune el día anterior.

\- 'Espérame a las afueras del mercado del hierro dentro de un par de días'- , le había dicho , pero no la hora ni el lugar precisamente, así que paso casi todo el día vigilando la entrada principal desde muy temprano en la mañana.

Miles de personas abarrotaban aquel comercio sin despreocupadamente caminando con sonrisas en las calles asumiendo que a pesar de que el crimen organizado utilizaba los servicios de aquel lugar, las personas comunes podían entrar y salir porque ellos no eran blancos, sino las cantidades que guardaban los tenderos y comerciantes que se ganaban la vida moviendo piezas de hierro y esfuerzo a las familias que se lo pudieran costear.

Dando un trago a una botella de agua en su mano Ino se puso a pensar si Kitsune no la había dejado plantada, ella no había llevado la última platica con mucha diligencia sintiéndose ligeramente Cohibida por estar dentro del medusa's den, pero al menos pudo darse a conocer en aquel ámbito de corrupción, presentándose como una compradora habida, bueno eso esperaba en su mente.

En ese momento fue cuando en la periferia de su visión vio un reluciente haz de luz que emanaba el sol ocultándose tras el monumento a los Hokages, en esos tonos cálidos que a ella siempre le gustaron desde pequeña, hablando con el silencio que el siguiente día sería mucho mejor, reflexionando en eso estaba la rubia cuando miro que Naruto salía a paso despreocupado del mercado del hierro.

Tirando su bebida de un golpe la chica salió despedida a interceptarlo antes de que se perdiera en la multitud.

\- "Lord Kitsune!, ¡se acuerda de mí!"-, le grito la chica tratando de llamar su atención.

Volteando al es cuchar su nombre ficticio, Naruto distinguió la figura de una rubia vestida con un traje similar al que solía usar Samui cuando era embajadora, reconociendo la cara de Ino Yamanaka deteniéndose a esperarla.

\- "Señorita Kana, un gusto en verla nuevamente"-, le dijo Naruto a la chica recibiéndola con un rápido beso en la mejía, jugando la imagen de una persona de negocios.

Recibiendo ligeramente ruborizada por recibir el beso del guapo rubio Ino se recompuso rápidamente recordando el nombre que había creado la noche que lo conoció, - "Si lord Kitsune, recuerda nuestra reunión"-, le recordó al rubio que se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar.

\- "Sígame, necesitamos hablar y tenemos que llegar a una reunión importante"-, le dijo Naruto a Ino tomando su brazo y entrelazándolo

\- "Ayer por la noche recibí unas cartas de lo más interesantes"-, le comento Naruto a la chica mientras avanzaba a buen tiempo caminando entre los puestos en un laberinto de ventas que Ino jamás había visto antes.

-"pero de ambas la más interesante que llego a mis manos fue el de El líder, o más bien debería decir, La Directora del banco del mercado negro Nabiki, una chica que llego a nuestra nación huyendo de problemas de su nación originaria con un par de monedas en su bolsa, pero creando negocios altamente rentables así fue como ella empezó a subir escalones en la jerarquía del mercado negro, por su excelente capacidad administrativa y su manera efectiva de lavar dinero en dicho establecimiento"-, le comento el rubio a Ino pasando por la entrada del mercado negro siendo revisados ligeramente y dejándolos entrar despreocupadamente.

\- "Dígame usted conoce a Lady Haruno?, ¿la actual líder del Consejo Civil?"-, dijo como si nada a la rubia, que abrió los ojos de par en par a toda la información que ella trataba de retener a fuego en su memoria para dársela luego a su padre.

\- "Claro Lord Kitsune, creo que todos conocemos quien es"-, soltó la chica con aire de disgusto al nombre.

\- "Parece ser que Lady Haruno ha hecho un trato con el Banco Negro y tengo que aprobar la transacción, dado que el producto en pago es de lo más inusual"-, dijo Naruto llegando al Banco y abriéndole la puerta para dejarla entrar.

Pasando por la puerta Ino miro el interior y quedo asombrada, ella esperaba ver cientos de billetes con ligas en pilas y pilas de mesas, cientos de miles de vigilantes armados hasta los dientes a cualquiera que entrara a robar, pero en vez de eso, era un largo pasillo de piso blanco paredes igualmente blancas y pulcras adornadas con paisajes de valles y pinturas, todo en un aire profesional muy fuera de lugar.

Tomándola nuevamente del brazo Naruto la condujo hacia la única ventanilla solitaria al fondo del pasillo, - "Así es Nabiki. si alguien desea hacer una pequeña transacción este lugar es más que suficiente, ella maneja este lugar sin hacer ni una pregunta y le encanta que los usuarios salgan lo más pronto posible".

\- "Vengo a hacer un retiro"-, dijo Naruto seriamente, mirando al cajero vestido como cualquier trabajador de un banco, traje y corbata era su uniforme.

\- "Tiene el señor su llave"-, dijo el cajero mirándolo a los ojos, - "se firma con sangre y se muere por dinero"-, dijo Naruto escuchando un zumbido dejando ver una puerta oculta a su derecha oculta por una pintura, Naruto puso la mano y empujo la puerta caminado adelante.

Tras Naruto, Ino miro que en esta ocasión su imaginación no había estado tan lejos de la realidad, un pasillo lleno de barrotes a ambos lados haciendo una separación en dos habitaciones con cientos de miles de contadores, colocando en máquinas billetes y monedas de oro contándolas y apilándolas en cajas metálicas con sellos de sangre y muchísimos vigilantes caminando lentamente por todos los pasillos observando a cada paso los contadores.

\- "El corazón del Banco Negro, no los mires mucho tiempo Kana, o pueden tomarte para interrogación y la última vez que vi que eso pasara, el acusado salió sin una mano"-, comendo el rubio a Ino, haciendo que ella retirara la vista.

Al final del pasillo encontraron dos secretarias ocupadas transcribiendo de libros a libros sin notar la llegada de ambos.

\- "coff, coff"-, tosió Naruto haciendo que una de ellas levantara la vista, - "Lord Kitsune, un gusto en verlo nuevamente, por favor pase adelante Lady Nabiki lo está esperando"-, dijo la secretaria levantándose y dándole una reverencia.

Pasando por la elegante puerta Ino vio una habitación cálidamente decorada con muchas fotografías, muchos adornos de cristal y varios estantes con documentos tras muebles acristalados, pero en el centro de la habitación una joven mujer de pelo corto, pero un par de mechones creaba la ilusión de asimetría y profesionalismo que Ino imaginaba aquella mujer deseaba proyectar a sus clientes, Nabiki utilizaba un pantalón color azul negro con una, chaqueta a juego y una camisa blanca muy elegante, ese conjunto la hacía parecer mayor de lo que aparentaba ser y le daba una excelente figura aun desde su gran escritorio.

\- "Lady Nabiki, es un gusto"-, dijo Naruto en voz alta acercándose a ella y dándole un ligero apretón de manos.

\- "Lord Kitsune, que sorpresa, pensé que se tomaría su tiempo y pasaría a ver el artículo con Lady Snake antes de visitarme"-, le comento Nabiki mirando a Ino con curiosidad, -"y quien es esta persona?"-, volteándola a ver Naruto le lanzo una sonrisa,-"Ella es Kana, mi nueva secretaria, ya sabes, no puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez, así que para ser más efectivo la he contratado"-, dijo el rubio sacándose de uno de los bolsillos un pequeño bloc de papel y dándoselo discretamente a Ino mientras seguía hablando.

\- "Siento ser tan Directo Nabiki pero necesito arreglar otros asuntos, podríamos llegar al grano?"-, asintiendo la gerente abrió uno de los gabeteros del escritorio sacando un título de propiedad y lo puso delante del rubio, acercando la mano a recogerlo la gerente le retuvo la mano por un segundo, - "Este tipo de artículos no es de nuestro interés Lord Kitsune, necesitamos Dinero, no manejamos este tipo de divisas"-, le dijo al rubio dejándolo tomar.

\- "No puede ser, esto es real"-, le dijo Naruto a Nabiki moviendo el papel para que Ino lo leyera.

-'Título de propiedad al portador: No.0232458 / Articulo: Sakura Haruno / Detalles: Objeto de intercambio de póliza al Banco Negro de Konoha, a razón de falta de fondos, se presume que el consejo civil ha dado el visto bueno y ha solicitado un préstamo a largo plazo y deja a esta persona como garantía inmediata / **Detalle Urgente** : el consejo civil ha cesado el pago acordado después de todas las notificaciones necesarias y se ha retirado la póliza de seguro tomando al artículo antes mencionado a ser acondicionado y a ser vendido de manera inmediata en el Medusa's en razón de liquidación, la suma no debe ser menos a un Millón de créditos.'-

Releyéndolo Ino no podía creer que Sakura estuviera a punto de ser vendida como una esclava más, y recordó que ella no se había puesto en contacto con Ino desde hace muchos días, preocupándola ligeramente, pero sin tomarle importancia por lo bipolar de la chica.

\- "Al parecer si puede ser Lord Kitsune, necesitamos que usted evalué si el articulo puede reunir en una subasta la cantidad mínima deseada"-, volteando a ver a Ino, Naruto suspiro y tomo cartas en el asunto.

\- "yo creo que tengo a alguien en mente para adiestrarla"-, dijo el rubio tomando la carta de propiedad de la mesa.

\- "Y posiblemente un comprador, pero si la dejamos en las manos de Snake no es muy posible que el comprador se sienta atraído a su adquisición"-, dijo volteando la vista nuevamente a Ino, -"Que dice señorita Kana cree que su señor se interese en tener a una mujer difícil de domar en sus filas?"-, al escuchar la propuesta Ino dejó escapar un suspiro entre sus dientes entendiendo que Kitsune deseaba ver como ella manejaba la situación.

\- "Parece una interesante proposición podemos ver el artículo"-, dijo Ino a Naruto, - "bueno Lord Kitsune, no sabía que su secretaria pudiera tener otro jefe aparte de usted"-, escuchándola y dándole una sonrisa Naruto contesto, - "no se preocupe Lady Nabiki, Kana es, por así decirlo una coleccionista de esclavos, y creo que ella podría adiestrar a Sakura para su amo. Regálenos un par de semanas de prueba, me parece que ella deberá observar con detenimiento si comprara a la chica"-, torciendo la mirada Nabiki saco un trozo de papel, redacto un pequeño poder y se lo ofreció a Ino, - "Dos semanas dejare que usted la entrene y evalué luego llegaremos a un acuerdo"-, terminando con un apretón de manos ambos salieron del Banco caminando hacia el Medusa's.

* * *

 **-Medusa's Den-**

Naruto e Ino pasaron por la puerta principal saludando ligeramente a Scylla que se encontraba atendiendo al sorprendentemente lleno establecimiento por primea ves desde que entraron.

\- "Fiesta de mercenarios, igual Licor hasta morir"-, les dijo Scylla moviéndose junto a ellos y preguntándoles su visita.

Ino le mostro el poder que había redactado Nabiki y les indico que pasaran a la oficina de Snake.

Caminando por los pasillos entre habitaciones y habitaciones Naruto detuvo a Ino, - "Oye Kana, se quién eres realmente, no tienes por qué seguir con la farsa"-, le dijo Naruto relajadamente viendo como Ino se ponía más nerviosa.

\- "No sé de qué me está hablando Lord Kitsune"-, negando ligeramente con una sonrisa en el rostro, - "Ino Yamanaka, heredera de su clan, Miembro de rango inferior del Buro de Inteligencia de Konoha, entre otros detalles más"-, le anuncio suavemente a la rubia que lo miraba asombrada.

\- "Sé que Sakura es tu amiga, pero también la hija de Lady Haruno, yo tengo una vendetta encontrar el Consejo Civil, si quieres que realmente les ayude a encerrar a todas esas personas debes seguir con este plan, por eso te asigne el ser mi secretaria. No solo por lo capaz que debes ser sino también porque si eres mi mano tendrás carta blanca a entrar en ciertos lugares privilegiados"-, asintiendo a su propuesta Ino le consulto, -"está seguro Kitsune?"-, asintiendo Naruto continuo, -"debes convencer a Snake que eres una domina, debes domar a tu amiga, pero principalmente no debes dejar que ella sepa quién eres hasta que esté preparada"-, asintiendo Ino hiso memoria de una misión anterior donde tuvo que hacerse pasar por una domina para obtener información de unos traficantes de drogas en Suna.

Llamando a la puerta ambos entraron en la habitación, - "tengo trabajo que hacer, que quieren"-, dijo lady Snake molesta por regresar a esa aburrida habitación llena de papeles inútiles para ella, - "vamos Anko no seas grosera"-, le dijo Naruto a Anko mientras ella le mandaba una mirada asesina, -"CALLATE!, no digas mi nombre en voz alta, por algo usamos seudónimos idiota!"-, sus pirando Naruto le quito de las manos el poder a Ino y se lo mostro a Anko.

\- "bueno, parece que negocios son negocios"-, dijo Anko caminando hacia la puerta abriendo un casillero lleno de llaves y lanzándoles un juego a Naruto, - "ya sabes que hacer, ustedes hacen el trabajo sucio no se preocupen por la chica, hay mantenimiento cada doce horas así que estará limpia, alimentada y cuidada. Si necesitan material de entrenamiento hay una habitación aquí junto que no tiene llave hay ropa y otros juguetes, sírvanse"-, les informo la mujer serpiente saliendo por la puerta.

\- "Estas nerviosa?"-, le pregunto estúpidamente Naruto a Ino caminando al cuarto de junto.

Tomando un traje de cuerpo completo morado y una máscara de cabeza a juego se las ofreció a Ino y le dio un par de consejos, - "recuerda eres una Domina dura, haces lo que quieres con tu presa y no cedes, solo se tu misma y si Sakura te ha hecho alguna mala pasada de la cobras"-, le dijo Naruto a Ino con una sonrisa traviesa.

-"recuérdame otra vez, porque hago esto?"-, enumerando con mano Naruto empezó, -"tienes que convencer a Snake que eres una domina capaz, así te dejara entrar a tus gusto en este lugar, tienes que ganarte la confianza de Nabiki, no te preocupes tengo algo preparado, y debes sobre todo ganarte mi confianza, vamos que un poco de sexo en el trabajo nunca le hiso daño a nadie"-, le dijo Naruto a Ino mientras se desnudaba y se enfundaba en aquel traje de goma, observando lo hermosa que era, y asestándole una nalgada al terminar su pregunta.

\- 'habitación ciento uno'-, leyó distraídamente Ino volteando a Naruto, -"Bueno Kitsune, me tomare mi tiempo"-, asintiendo Naruto la encamino a la habitación, -"te mandare un cuervo mensajero, nos vemos mañana. ahh toma una pastilla para que te relajes"-,le dijo Naruto a ino dandole una pequeña cantidad de su formula cn una capsula, asintiendo Ino se trago la capsula de un trayo e inserto la llave, entrando decidida a vengarse de su amiga.

* * *

 **\- Habitación 101 –**

Sakura llevaba varias horas despierta tratando de descifrar en qué lugar se encontraba, no tenía mucho tiempo despierta cuando escucho que alguien giraba la perilla de la puerta y entraba tranquilamente

Cuando la puerta del calabozo se cerró Sakura empezó a retorcerse en sus ataduras que la mantenían quieta en el suelo, ella estaba más allá del punto donde le preocupaba su seguridad personas, ella solo intentaba liberarse y sentirse libre de aquellas ataduras que la volvían, la habían dejado atada sobre su vientre, sobre una manta que le brindaba poca cobertura al frio que se le colaba a los huesos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la tarde cuando la secuestraron mientras iba a recoger unos encargos, cuando la maniataron y la dejaron inconsciente hasta reducirla metiéndola en una maleta y manejándola como un simple objeto.

Mientras ella se imaginaba las caras que la habían secuestrado, sus manos se sentían rígidas y adoloridas por estar fuertemente amarradas sobre su cabeza unidas aparentemente a una especie de tubo metálico que estaba empotrado en el suelo, sus pies estaba igualmente amarrados y también unidos a otro tuvo metálico dejándola completamente estirada y adolorida por mantener esa posición por muchas horas furiosa porque ella sabía que su madre era una persona influyente y la habían tomado para exigirle dinero, sin saber que fue ella en realidad la que la había cedido como un simple animal.

Mientras se retorcía tratando de liberarse noto claramente que la habían desnudado salvo por su ropa interior casi masculina que ella prefería y su sostén deportivo, retorciéndose nuevamente y reuniendo toda su ira ella empezó a encogerse y a estirarse todo lo que ella podía en un intento por aflojar sus ataduras sin llegar a ninguna parte mordiendo con toda la fuerza de su boca la pelota de plástico que habían alojado entre sus labios y sus dientes dejando escapar hilos de saliva constante.

Escuchando suaves pasos ella intento en la penumbra distinguir la silueta de la persona que la observaba liberarse sin lograr distinguir más que una cabella con cabellos largos.

Dando pequeños pasos Ino se acercó a Sakura dejando que la chica amarrada viera como Ino llevaba una máscara escondiendo su rostro, pero no su boca ni sus ojos, Ino le mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción haciendo que Sakura se empezara a enojar nuevamente retorciéndose en las cuerdas para borrarle de un golpe aquella estúpida sonrisa que le dirigía a ella.

Ino no se molestó en detener a Sakura mientras se retorcía y cortaba la circulación de sus brazos poniéndose cada vez más rojos y sacando ligeros hilos de sangre, dando un par de pasos más Ino se acercó a Sakura inclinándose en el suelo sentándose junto a ella tomándola de sus hombros volteándola, sonriéndole con una mirada picara Ino paso sus delicados dedos por la cara de Sakura y retiro un par de mechones rosas que se le había pegado por la saliva constante.

-"Desde hoy tu eres mía"-, le dijo Ino a Sakura mientras estudiaba sus curvas, - "Desde hoy tu eres mi mascota, que dices princesa, quieres ser mi mascota?, si te portas bien te dejare libre"-, le dijo a Sakura con una vos suave y maliciosa, como una araña venenosa atrayendo a su presa, dándole un escalofrió rápido en la espalda a Sakura, - "piensa bien tu respuesta, si no me complaces traeré un par de perros para que se apareen contigo como el animal que llegaras a ser si no te rindes a mi"-.

Sakura golpeo sus puños contra el tubo nuevamente creando un pequeño ruido seco en rebeldía mientras que ella le lanzaba una mirada asesina, Ino le contuvo la mirada por un segundo, - "tomare eso como un sí"-, luego se abrió ligeramente el escote sacando desde adentro una pequeña daga.

Desde la poca luz que entraba en aquella habitación Sakura logro ver el objeto que Ino saco de sus generosos pechos una daga dejándola helada de miedo por un segundo al sentir como aquella mujer de la máscara plástica movía la punta de aquel cuchillo por su piel haciendo una pequeña presión deslizándola por sus piernas, por su vientre haciéndola morder de nerviosismo la pelota en sus dientes fuertemente, Ino movió el cuchillo como un amante sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de Sakura para detenerse en el costado de la ropa interior que aun vestía.

\- "MMM!"-, Sakura grito ahogadamente atraves de la pelota al imaginarse lo que iba a pasar, pero fue muy tarde

Ino corto un costado de aquella horrenda prenda de la piel de Sakura deslizando dentro sus piernas la parte restante y cortándola completamente dejando un pequeño mechón de pelo a su vista, mostrándole la ropa interior a Sakura, Ino se rio de lo fácil que había sido llegar a hacer una de sus fantasías, ella no era realmente homosexual, pero se sentía atraída a Sakura y siempre tuvo la fantasía de que un día estuvieran juntas como pareja.

Desnuda y expuesta, Sakura sintió cono una pequeña corriente de ahora pasaba entre sus cabellos púbicos y trasero expuesto, intencionalmente haciéndola gemir mientras inconscientemente se movía en sus ataduras tratando de cubrir su sexo entre sus piernas, pero era casi imposible de hacer con las piernas como las tenía completamente estiradas mostrándole casi completamente su desnudes a la mujer que la había despojado de su pudor.

En un momento se desvaneció la mirada juguetona que Ino le estaba dando a Sakura pasando a ser una llena de deseo mientras posaba su delicada mano en la curva de su trasero, disfrutando se firmeza y masajeándolo, mientras que ella hacia eso Ino mordisqueaba su labio inferior deseando degustar suave la piel de sus deseos.

Sakura se giró sobre si misma liberándose de las manos y negando con su cabeza –"NMM"-, protesto más frustrada que nunca al no poder comunicarse.

\- "Silencio"-, le ordeno Ino, cuando la rubia vio la mirada consternada que Sakura le estaba mandando, fue en ese segundo cuando la realidad del momento golpeo sus ojos, enderezo su espalda, levanto su mirada ligeramente y sus delicados dedos pellizcaron nuevamente el trasero de Sakura, fuertemente dejándole a la chica una gran sensación de dolor

\- "MMMM! MMM!"-, gruño Sakura molesta por el pellizco

\- "te dije silencio princesa"-, le advirtió Ino, - "si sigues quejándote, te castigare"-, le dijo Ino pellizcándola nuevamente, pero todavía más fuerte que antes

Sakura no pudo evitar gruñir nuevamente contra la pelota en su boca, pero antes de que ella terminara de gruñir las paredes que la rodeaban recibieron el sonido de piel contra piel, la mano de Ino había salido despedida tan rápido como un látigo y le había asestado una cachetada.

Por un momento Sakura que jamás había sido tocada de aquella manera ruda, miro a la mujer que la había golpeado fijamente deseando poder vengarse, pero un pequeño nudo de dolor se deslizo por su espalda iniciando desde su trasero, - "si quieres que te trate como una mascota desobediente así lo hare princesa"-, le dijo Ino levantando una delicada ceja de su cara mientras una sonrisa malévola aparecía en sus labios, -"te comportaras, o quieres que te de otra cachetada?"-

Pasado un momento el asombro del golpe que había recibido, Sakura se enfureció aún más el ser la victima de aquella mujer enmascarada, haciendo que ella se empezara a retorcer en sus araduras y empezara nuevamente a morder con toda su fuerza la pelota en su boca.

\- "lo siento princesa tengo que educarte apropiadamente"-, le dijo Ino a Sakura levantando su mano y descargando golpe tras golpe en los suaves glúteos de la chica atada.

La habitación se llenó de los sonidos reverberantes de piel siendo maltratada por largos minutos, a cada golpe Sakura arqueaba su espalda e indignada gritaba, - "HRRRRMM"-.

\- "te advertí que debías mantener esa linda boca en silencio"-, le decía Ino sintiendo como su mano se iba cansando de asestarle golpe tras golpe.

Sakura en su doloroso castigo mantenía la vista fija en las hermosas facciones que lograba ver atraves del dolor constante deseando que aquella tortura terminase, notando que su trasero se iba entumeciendo a cada segundo.

Mientras ella mantenía su castigo Ino vio que los labios sellados decían una palabra constantemente, pero solo después que su mano se entumeció por completo y se detuvo a descansar viendo como la piel pálida de su trasero se ponía de un color rojo tomate brillante y caliente al tacto que Ino distinguió la palabra –'perdóname'-.

Con la cabeza apoyada en el suelo y respirando el aire helado Sakura asumió que Ino había terminado su castigo, pero ella estaba muy equivocada, Ino cambio de posición y siguió su azotándola con la otra mano, sintiendo como el dolor se iba alojando entre sus piernas haciendo que una corriente viajara desde su sexo hasta sus pechos.

\- "pmmr fmmvmr dmtmtm"-, grito la Sakura con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron

\- "solo por desobediente seguiremos"- Splass. splass. Splass, se escuchaba en la habitación mientras que los dedos de la otra mano de Ino se iban tornado cada vez más insensibles al azote constante.

En un último momento de desesperación Sakura se rindió a los azotes y se quedó quieta en el suelo respirando trabajosamente atraves de la nube de ira, miedo y sorprendente para ella, una emoción que ella no podía asociar con nada más que excitación.

\- "Ríndete a mí, princesa"-, dijo Ino esta ves suavemente. fue en ese instante cuando Sakura dejo de sentir los azotes y en vez de dolor Ino paso su mano gentilmente, tratando de aliviar el dolor de sus rojos glúteos hasta tocar los delicados huesos de su espalda moviendo un dedo atraves de ellos hasta casi llegar al nivel de sus pechos regresando después a repetir la acción, haciendo que naciera un extraño nacimiento de corrientazos de placer que recorriendo la espina de Sakura terminando en los lugares más sensibles de su cuerpo.

Moviendo sus manos Ino empezó a acariciar los cabellos rosas de Sakura relativamente cortos, acariciando su cabeza hasta llegar a sus glúteos una y otra vez, dejando que ella se relajara.

Pero cuando Ino puso nuevamente sus manos en la cabeza de Sakura tomo una gran cantidad de pelo en sus puños jalándola dolorosamente, haciendo que Sakura se adaptara a como Ino la estaba manipulando, pero sin soltar ni una palabra por su boca, Sakura soltó un par de lágrimas de la manera que Ino la tenía agarrada del pelo por largos minutos, moviéndola hasta el punto donde Sakura creyó que Ino le arrancaría grandes mechones de pelo por la fuerza que estaba empleando, fue en ese momento que ella dejo escapar un lastimero sonido de dolor al no poder soportar el maltrato.

\- "shhhhh"-, dijo Ino en los oídos, mientras que con la otra mano tocaba las facciones de Sakura y pasaba sus dedos por su cara retirando las lágrimas y llevándolas a su boca saboreándolas.

Un momento después Sakura abrió los ojos y vio lo cerca que estaba ella de su torturadora, ojos verdes casi azules le regresaban la mirada atraves de una máscara morada de látex y un traje de dominatriz que la cubría de pies a cabeza solo con aquellos grandes agujeros era lo que acompañaba aquella extraña mujer, pero aun así le pareció extrañamente conocido el modo en el que aquella mujer la observaba.

Ino envió una mirada midiendo su temperamento, - "te voy a quitar la mordaza. No te atrevas a decir ni una sola palabra, te lo advierto. Si dices tan siquiera un solo suspiro, coceré con hilo quirúrgico esos deliciosos labios que tienes, ¿me entiendes?"-, Sakura no respondió inmediatamente haciendo que Ino la tomara del pelo nuevamente atrayendo su cara a su rostro, - "entiendes"-.

\- "mmm!"-, dijo Sakura con un ligero asentimiento de su cabeza.

\- "Esta bien"-, dijo Ino librando sus cabellos tomando la daga y cortando la cuerda que la unía a los postes, pero impidiendo que ella se liberara de las ataduras, luego quitando la mordaza de la boca.

Sakura paso su lengua por sus labios secos de estar tanto tiempo con aquella pelota y suspiro de alivio al sentirse menos maniatada, la sensación de poder cerrar su boca completamente era algo que ya había olvidado de tenerla abierta por tanto tiempo, cuando Sakura sintió que sus labios se tocaban no se atrevió a abrirlos nuevamente, no deseaba terminar con aquel aparato en ella en un futuro cercano.

\- "¿Te gusto lo que te hice, princesa?"-, le dijo Ino a Sakura mientras miraba como los pechos de Sakura subían y bajaban rítmicamente cuando ella se sobresaltó a la pregunta directa, - "te encanto que te azotara hasta que tu hermoso trasero se puso rojo?"-.

Sakura la miro fijamente, y a pesar que tenía muchas ganas de gritarle a la cara muchas cosas mantuvo su compostura y se mantuvo callada.

Ino le sonrió a lo obediente que se había puesto su princesa, - "Puedes hablar"-.

\- "No"-, dijo Sakura, sorprendida de lo áspera que había sonado su vos, tratando de aclararla continuo, - "¿Porque?, que te he hecho, ¿cómo cree usted que yo iba a disfrutar que alguien me azotara como si fuera una niña que ha hecho una maldad?, esto… esta humillación, le aseguro que no olvidare esto cuando este libre, por quien me ha tomado soy Sakura Haruno, hija de una de los miembros del Consejo Civil, ellos van a destruirte cuando se enteren. No me imagino que intentabas con esto, no es como si me pudieras seducir con esta clase de tratos?"-, por un segundo Ino se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Sakura, -"No te sorprendas, desde que entraste en la habitación note como tus ojos se detenían mirándome de pies a cabeza imaginándome desnuda, se ligeramente de que se trata todo esto en lo que me has intentado introducir pero no funcionara, no soy una puta ni una cualquiera"-, terminando Sakura le dio una sonrisa ganadora, por ese ataque verbal.

Ino le asesto una cachetada en el momento que la sonrisa llego a sus facciones, el golpe no fue fuerte, y ni por asomo tan fuerte como los que le había asestado contra su trasero, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como borrarle la sonrisa y dejarla muda.

\- "quieres que sigamos con tu castigo princesa?"-, le dijo con Ino retándola.

Sakura se tragó su orgullo, mordió sus mejías dentro de su boca para disipar su ira, ignorando el suave ardor que había quedado en su cara del golpe y sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

"Entonces princesa te aconsejo que tengas cuidado con las palabras que salgan de tu pequeña boquita"-, le advirtió Ino.

Sakura sostuvo su mirada por un largo momento dejando que el silencio entre ambas se asentara incómodamente, cuando nadie se atrevió a continuar Sakura hablo lentamente, - "Tu… me deseas"-, le dijo a la torturadora, sin una pisca de pregunta, era una declaración obvia.

Los ojos de Ino viajaron pícaramente por el casi completamente desnudo cuerpo de Sakura, quedándose un momento en los pezones claramente visibles atraves del sostén deportivo para antes regresar su vista a los ojos de la chica y contestarle, - "Quizás"-, le confeso con un ligero levantamiento de su mentón, -"de todas las horribles cosas que ha hecho tu madre y que talvez tu jamás llegues a saber, la única cosa buena de su vida eres tu mi hermosa princesa, es una cosa que no puedo negar y que no le regresare"-.

\- "Desátame, y hare contigo lo que desees"-, le dijo Sakura, mostrándole sus manos y moviendo sus dedos en un intento por tratar de aflojar las ataduras, - "Libérame mis ataduras y yo... te satisfaré "-, sus pensamientos volaron a su novio Sasuke que le exigía constantemente sexo y al negarse a dárselo, él la había forzado a darle orales constantes para que él no la dejara por otra chica, - "No será la primera vez que le doy placer a alguien a pesar de que desprecie hacerlo"-.

\- "Porque princesa"-, dijo Ino juguetonamente, - "Yo creo que, si te desatara, tu pondrás esas pequeñas y hermosas manos en mi delicado cuello y a la menor oportunidad me matarías"-.

Sakura movió sus dedos por un segundo, disfrutando la imagen mental en la que ella estrujaba el cuello de su torturadora hasta ver como se le escapaba el último aliento, - "Supongo que solo hay una forma de saberlo, Libérame"-

\- "no lo creo"-, dijo Ino frunciendo ligeramente sus carnosos labios, tomando un mechón de cabello de Sakura entre sus delicados dedos mientras estudiaba el hermoso y bien perfilado rostro de la peli rosa, soltándolo y levantándose del suelo dejando escapar un gran suspiro.

Sakura vio atentamente desde su posición, como cuando una presa está atenta a los movimientos del depredador.

Ino se detuvo frente a ella dándole la espalda, llevando sus manos al cierre bajo sus generosos pechos deslizándolo para abrir su traje empezó a salir del traje de látex sacando sus firmes brazos de la envoltura mostrándole su aterciopelada espalda, el traje de goma quedo colgando de sus caderas solo para ser forzado hacia abajo por lo ajustado del material atabes de las caderas, y mostrándole a Sakura el blanco de sus generosos glúteos enmarcados por un hilo dental de encaje para luego caer por sus largas piernas al suelo en dos sacudidas.

Cuando ella se volteo, Ino estaba casi completamente desnuda salvo por el hilo dental y la máscara de látex que aún le tapaba la cara cubriendo su identidad, sus pechos más que generosos se movían a cada respiración y movimiento que la chica hiciera. Su vientre era ligeramente musculoso y atractivo, sus caderas eran perfectas para su delicada figura, ella simplemente era una mujer arrebatadora. Sakura giro su cabeza en disgusto ante las ideas que pasaron por su mente, pero su torturadora tenía una imagen que le producía mariposas en el estómago invitándola a bridarle toda su atención, algo dentro de ella había despertado por aquellos juegos y Sakura no podía detener aquellas emociones completamente.

Sakura trago un pequeño nudo en su garganta, - "Que hermosos pezones tienes, será una verdadera lástima cuando tenga de cortarlos como castigo por mi secuestro"-, Ino solo sonrió a la amenaza, molestándola en gran manera a Sakura, incluso sus palabras iban perdiendo el tono de rebeldía original, ella reconoció que estaba empezando a ceder emocionalmente y retomo su lucha con las ataduras para tratar de liberarse.

\- "No luches mi princesa"-, le dijo Ino moviéndose del lugar donde se había quitado su ropa pateándola a un lado con un movimiento de piernas, - "Sé que estas deseando tocarme, pero tus manos desafortunadamente, se quedaran atadas"-, los ojos de Ino viajaron atraves de la desnudes de Sakura nuevamente atraves de largas pestañas, inclinándose hasta arrodillarse en la manta del suelo y colocando sus palmas a los lados de las piernas de Sakura.

Sakura se retorció incomoda, - "qu-que piensas hacer ahora…"-.

La respuesta de Ino fue mostrarle una sonrisa traviesa mientras que dejaba que una de sus manos tocara lentamente los pequeños huesos visibles de su clavícula sobre su pecho moviendo sus dedos seductoramente bajado hasta sus pechos y masajeándolos hasta pellizcar sus pezones, cerrando ligeramente sus ojos de excitación, Ino se inclinó un poco más mostrándole como unos dientes blancos retenían pícaramente su labio inferior en una expresión de expectativa mientras tocaba los pies de Sakura para luego pasar sus labios besándole sus dedos y subiendo lentamente ignorando casi por completo las ataduras, explorando cada milímetro de Sakura.

Sakura la miro, insegura de cómo se sentía al ver esos atractivos labios de otra mujer sobre ella, - "qu-que estás haciendo"-.

\- "Silencio"-, Ino le ordeno, mientras que subía lentamente por los muslos de Sakura saboreando cada momento.

Sakura se mantenía en constante lucha a la turbulencia de emociones que sentía creando que una pulsación empezara a hacer en el sexo de la chica, inconscientemente dejando escapar varios gemidos que logro ahogar cerrando su boca y apoyando su cabeza contra la tela del piso, - "Detente"-, dijo Sakura entre cada respiro, - "Esto está mal, ambas somos mujeres, no es natural"-.

Ino se detuvo, pero solo lo suficiente para mandarle a Sakura una mirada llena de reproche, por un momento Sakura pensó que su torturadora le daría otra cachetada en la cara, pero el momento paso, y lo que hiso Ino la sorprendió antes de que ella se diera cuenta, Ino desde donde estaba se lanzó hacia adelante tomándola con la palma de las manos su cabeza inclinándose imprimiéndole un beso en los labios semi-abiertos de sorpresa.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, los ojos de Ino se cerraron, pero los de Sakura se abrieron de asombro, los labios de la otra chica eran cálidos y suaves al tacto, moviéndolos suavemente contra los suyos Sakura intento despegarse sin llegar a lograrlo, pero molesta internamente a aquel beso forzado, cuando Ino sintió que Sakura no le regresaba totalmente el beso movió sus pulgares por el contorno de su rostro sin dejarle ir totalmente, pero dejando escapar un par de palabras.

\- "no hables"-, le ordeno a Sakura, moviendo sus caras hasta verla fijamente a sus ojos, - "Quiero follarte, Sakura"-.

Sakura la miro fijamente, ella estaba perdida, no sabía que le podía contestar a su secuestradora, la tención entre sus piernas creía más y más a cada segundo sin saber qué hacer, ella se retorció ligeramente bajo el peso de su secuestradora, repentinamente consiente de que la desnudes de ella se acoplaba cómodamente a su desnudes creando una sensación de armonía.

\- "podrías usar tu boca en mí, princesa?"-, le pregunto Ino casi rogándole. –"o debería amordazarte de nuevo?"-, le dijo Ino moviendo sus manos y liberándola.

\- "que es lo que quieres realmente?"-, le dijo Sakura, - "Esto es ridículo, esto… esto es violación"-.

-"eso parece"-, le contesto Ino pensándolo detenidamente pero dejándolo pasar subiendo cada ves por la desnudes de Sakura, hasta que sus rodias estuvieron a cada lado de los pechos de Sakura, Ino deslizo sus manos por su vientre y sus caderas excitándose más y más al estar sobre Sakura, hasta colocar sus manos en el lado interior de sus muslos, la mirada de Sakura se quedó como hipnotizada al ver como aquella hermosa visión de excitaba sobre ella y por ella moviendo sus manos como un par de mariposas indecisas en qué lugar quedarse fijas, pero al cabo de un largo rato se quedaron acariciando un parche de cabellos rubios sobre su sexo y sus dedos explorando la caverna palpitante que recibía aquellos delicados dedos con gemidos.

\- "Pero que estás haciendo, ¿¡t-t-tu puta!?"-, le reprocho Sakura.

\- "usa tu boca y se amable, mi princesa Sakura, o te castigare"-, le ordeno Ino mientras que se inclinaba hacia adelante acercándole su sexo a la boca de la chica, al ver que Sakura todavía se debatía entre cumplir la orden o no ella tomo un puñado de pelo de la cabeza de Sakura y le estampo sus labios directamente sobre su palpitante sexo.

Sakura grito ante la acción de su torturadora, pero cuando abrió su boca para contestar el sexo de Ino la invadió con su néctar derramándose directamente en su lengua y sus labios, probándola cambiando de parecer Sakura empezó a mover su lengua torpemente explorando y descubriendo que se estaba excitando cada vez más y más.

\- "Oh!"-, gemía Ino a cada movimiento de Sakura en su interior, apretando su mano en la cabeza de Sakura como dirigiendo su boca a las partes más sensibles de su interior.

\- "MMMMM"-, Sakura respiraba a bocanadas rápidas mientras su mente se sumergía en complacer lo más posible a aquella persona sobre ella, mientras sus labios pasaban pos sus pliegues la otra mano de Ino estaba sobre su pecho acariciándose a conciencia aumentado su placer y pellizcando su propio pezón que pedía atención a gritos. Sakura por un momento cambio de opinión e intento quitarse a su secuestradora de enzima, pero cuando se separó para decirle algo, Ino la tomo con fuerza y la estampo con más fuerza haciendo que ella bebiera a grandes cantaradas el néctar que se derramaba –"MMMM!"-.

\- "Oh!"-, gemía fuertemente Ino presionando más y más fuerte Sakura en su sexo, - "Así, ¡más solo un poco más princesa!"-.

Sakura se estaba quedando sin oxígeno y agito su cabeza en rebeldía dándole inconscientemente mas placer a Ino que estaba cada vez más cerca de llegar a su orgasmo, rindiéndose por un momento Sakura toco los firmes glúteos de Ino y la atrajo más a ella de ser posible y empezó a girar su lengua como una licuadora logrando que Ino dejara ir una impresionante cantidad de líquido de su interior cayendo casi rendida sobre ella solo para separarse.

\- "tu... asquerosa. puta…"-, dijo Sakura entre respiros, ella había bebido todo lo que su secuestradora libero si no quería quedar asfixiada, pero le fue imposible negar que el sabor de aquel néctar y el sudor juntos en su lengua le provocaba una gran excitación en su interior, e inconscientemente deseando poder liberarse.

Ino solo sonrió, - "sabía que encontraría un uso para esa boquita, mi querida princesa"-, le dijo a Sakura tomándola otra vez del pelo y besándola profundamente probando el sabor de su sexo en Sakura, - "tienes que entender una cosa importante Sakura, yo no te secuestre, tu madre te vendió al mercado negro, tu eres propiedad de quien te compre, pero no te dejare con nadie más, eres mía, y si eres buena te dejare libre. Mi nombre es Kana, recuérdalo"-, le dijo Ino retirándose y sacando un alfiler con una etiqueta de su ropa en el suelo, - "Esto te va a doler, pero debes entender que si alguien más sabe que estas aquí te pueden matar o venderte a otra nación"-, Sakura aun en negación por haber escuchado lo que aquella secuestradora le había revelado, asintió sin mucha convicción.

-"Tengo que ponerlo en tu pezón, lo siento"-, le dijo a Sakura sacando un pecho de su sostén deportivo aun erecto y se lo perforo sacando un grito a Sakura , -"qué demonios estás haciendo duele!, duele!, quítalo!"-, le grito Sakura, pero ese fue el momento cuando Ino dejo pasar una etiqueta y lo cerro impidiendo que se escapara, -"te veré en un par de días, le pedí a una encargada que te limpiara y te vistiera más apropiadamente, hasta luego princesa"-, le dijo Ino a Sakura dejándola aun retorciéndose de dolor.

* * *

 **Y!... corte!**

 **Uff, dios! todavía tengo un poco de bloqueo, de antemano me disculpo si deje algún error ortográfico, y como siempre les suplico un Review que me agrada conocer sus opiniones :)**


End file.
